A Playlist
by Srta. Ina Monnerat
Summary: No último dia de aula, Edward encontra um caderno perdido. Nele todos os pensamentos e músicas favoritas de uma estranha chamada Marie. Palavras e músicas podem unir duas pessoas tão diferentes?
1. Prólogo

**A Playlist**

 **Título:** A playlist

 **Autora** : Ina Monnerat

 **Personagens:** Bella, Edward, Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie, Charlie, Rennee, Esme, Carlisle, Jacob...

 **Gênero:** Romance/Drama

 **Censura:** +16

 **Sinopse:** No último dia de aula, Edward encontra um caderno perdido. Nele todos os pensamentos e músicas favoritas de uma estranha chamada Marie. Palavras e músicas podem unir duas pessoas tão diferentes?

* * *

 **Prólogo**

\- Muito bem, gente. Ótimo treino. Agora lembrem de fazer as rotinas de exercícios durante o feriado. E por favor… não comam de tudo no natal ou vou ter que pegar mais pesado com vocês.

O treinador Collins gritou com o time de basquete liberando-os finalmente do ultimo treino do ano. O recesso seria curto, mas os garotos poderiam aproveitar um pouco antes que tivessem que voltar as aulas e disputar o estadual.

\- Cullen! Sua vez de recolher as bolas da quadra. - o homem gritou sobre o burburinho dos alunos correndo para o vestiário.

Edward, o Capitão do time, suspirou profundamente. Ele tinha um encontro naquela noite. Um encontro no qual chegaria atrasado por causa de bolas de basquete. Ele só esperava que Jane fosse mais compreensiva do que as outras garotas com quem saiu nos últimos meses.

Fazendo uma careta enorme, o garoto se arrastou por toda a quadra recolhendo as bolas perdidas. Sabia que algumas tinham parado atrás das arquibancadas e não ficou nada satisfeito quando percebeu que teria que se espremer entre o corredor cheio de armarios vazios e a estrutura dos bancos.

\- Edward! - Emmett gritou por ele. - Estamos indo para o Lounge. Você quer ir conosco?

Ainda atrás da arquibancada o garoto grunhiu e disse que não. Tinha um encontro. 'Outro!', O amigo resmungou pra ele enquanto se afastava arrastando os pés no chão. Emmett não conseguia entender porque o amigo estava sempre atrás de garotas. Mas como poderia? Ele estava em um relacionamento sério com Rosalie Hale pelos últimos 8 meses.

Depois que Edward recolheu todas as bolas, fechou a rede pendurando-a no ombro e fez um esforço enorme para passar com ela abarrotada pelo corredor apertado. Mas quando estava ali, seu pé esbarrou em algo e olhando pra baixo percebeu que se tratava de um caderno. Se abaixou pegando. Com certeza deveria ser de algum cara do time que tinha esquecido por ali. Mas olhando a capa toda customizada, cheia de fitas coloridas e adesivos de banda, pensou duas vezes.

Algumas garotas tinham ido ali a tarde para ver o começo do treino. Talvez uma delas tivesse deixado o caderno cair enquanto estavam sentadas na arquibancada.

Dando de ombros, o rapaz colocou o caderno embaixo do braço e se dirigiu ao vestiário. Sem pensar duas vezes, ele enterrou o item no fundo da mochila e pegou suas roupas para tomar uma ducha rápida. Uma simples olhada no relógio confirmou o que já sabia. Estava atrasado.

.

.

Acontece que Jane também não era nem um pouco compreensiva e aceitou muito mal as explicações do rapaz sobre seu atraso. Isso fez com que o encontro, que deveria ser leve e engraçado, se tornasse chato e irritante. Edward se viu pedindo a conta depois de 3 pedaços de pizza. E Jane não reclamou. Aparentemente ela estava tão feliz quanto ele com aquele encontro arranjado. Desse jeito, o atraso tinha sido a desculpa perfeita. Eles se despediram com um beijo no rosto e Edward se questionou quantas vezes mais teria que ter um encontro mal sucedido.

Pelas contas dele já tinha saído com quase metade das garotas de Forks High. A essa altura já deveria ter encontrado alguma garota interessante. Mas tudo que tinha eram péssimas experiências para contar a Alice.

Ela com certeza ficaria interessadíssima na reação de Jane. Afinal de contas, as duas se odiavam desde que os Cullen se mudaram para aquele fim de mundo. Sabe-se deus porque. Mulheres…

Ele revirou os olhos enquanto o pensamento lhe cruzava a mente. Tinha acabado de estacionar em frente de casa e notou o carro de Jasper na entrada. Ele gostava do colega de time, exceto pelo fato de encontrá-lo com a língua da garganta da irmã com mais frequência do que gostaria.

Fazendo bastante barulho antes de entrar, o garoto se arrastou em direção a sala. Queria avisar aos dois que já tinha chegado e assim dar tempo para que eles parassem qualquer coisa que seja que estivessem fazendo.

\- Oi! - ele resmungou se jogando numa poltrona perto do sofá onde Alice estava com o namorado. Eles ate poderiam parecer inocentes, se a camisa de Jasper não estivesse abotoada errada e o rosto de Alice todo manchado de batom. - Sua camisa… - Edward apontou tentando esconder um sorriso. Jasper se atrapalhou todo ficando vermelho cereja. E Alice estirou a língua para a cara de convencido do irmão.

\- Você poderia parar de implicar com o Jazz? - ela perguntou mais tarde naquela noite. Eles estavam jogados na cama no quarto dele.

\- Eu não implico com ele. - o garoto rebateu. - Só é engraçado ver vocês dois fingindo que não estão loucos para pular um em cima do outro…

\- Como se você soubesse. - Alice resmungou. Mas ele sabia. Infelizmente. Alice era mais detalhista do que ele gostaria, portanto ele tinha muitas informações sobre o relacionamento dela, inclusive o fato de que a menina ainda se mantinha virgem.

Edward estremeceu ao pensar nos detalhes que receberia quando o grande dia chegasse. Algo lhe dizia que não importava com quantas amigas sua irmã compartilhasse a notícia, sempre sobraria empolgação o suficiente para que migalhas de informação caíssem sobre ele. Que deus o ajudasse!

\- Olha, Alice, o que você faz com sua intimidade não me interessa. Tudo que eu te peço são duas coisas: me...

\- ... poupe dos detalhes e de ter que bater em alguém no vestiário da escola. – ela o cortou rapidamente, enumerando as coisas com os dedos. – Eu sei, maninho, eu sei. Você já disse isso umas mil vezes. Mas relaxe, Eddie. Jazz não é esse tipo de cara!

Ele fez uma careta tanto pelo apelido infame como pelo comentário apaixonado dela.

\- Que tipo de cara? – perguntou desconfiado.

\- Que faz e conta. – ela disse com um sorriso espreitando por baixo dos lábios.

Não, ele tinha certeza que não. Já ela por outro lado... quem poderia parar Alice Cullen de tagarelar sobre o ocorrido nos corredores da escola? Ele só esperava com a amiga dela pudesse convencê-la a guardar a informação só para si. Ou ele teria uma looonga semana pela frente. E pelos planos que Alice fazia para o baile de fim ano... essa semana poderia ser logo.

.

.

Quando ele subiu para o quarto mais tarde, naquela noite, tudo que queria fazer era se jogar na cama e dormir o sono dos justos, mas o suor do corpo pedia por um banho. Então foi o que fez. Foi para o banheiro tirar o suor e a decepção de outro encontro fracassado do corpo.

Saindo do banheiro, ele tropeçou na própria mochila que tinha deixado largada aos pés da cadeira do computador. Notou, com certo desinteresse, que algo tinha escapado para fora dela e deslizado por cima do macio tapete do quarto. Se abaixou e pegou o objeto, percebendo na hora que se tratava do caderno esquisito. Iria devolvê-lo na semana seguinte, depois dos feriados, e, com sorte, talvez fosse de alguma garota interessante.

Girou o caderno nas mãos, mas não tinha nenhuma etiqueta ou nome rabiscado. Abrindo o objeto, notou as folhas coloridas desenhadas com arabescos nas laterais, e no centro um gigante "CONFIDENCIAL. NÃO ABRA OU SOFRERÁ A IRA DE MIL SÓIS." Isso o fez sorrir, seja quem fosse, a pessoa era bem espirituosa.

Correndo o risco, Edward se sentou na beirada da cama e abriu o caderno folheando-o rapidamente. Percebeu que tinham muitas páginas escritas. Essa pessoa adorava fazer anotações da aula. Um nerd, provavelmente.

Mas foi só começar a prestar atenção na escrita, que percebeu que não se tratava de anotações de aula. Aquilo era um diário! Não, não um diário, como a pessoa mesmo tinha escrito, aquilo era uma Playlist. E deveria ser usada com moderação.

Edward riu enquanto lia a suposta introdução.

" _Abandone toda a esperança vós que entrais..._

 _Não, sério. Quem fala algo assim hoje em dia? Dante era um bundão! O fato é que você tropeçou por acaso – ou é um baita de um intrometido – nessa playlist. Sim, é uma playlist, supere o fato de que esse caderno não vai tocar músicas para você, seu otário._

 _Agora preste atenção, eu estou prestes a te dar um pedaço da minha mente, então você tem duas opções: leia esse caderno com atenção, e quando não for mais útil, jogue fora; ou o devolva na secretaria do Forks High. Sua escolha, seu risco. Mas seja esperto e não tente me encontrar, e use a sabedoria dessas páginas com moderação._

 _É isso por hoje, seus perdidos! Nos esbarramos por aí."_

 ** _Marie_**

Marie? Então o caderno era de fato de uma garota. Edward estava se perguntando quantas Marie's ele conhecia na Forks High. Ele só conseguia se lembrar da Maria, ex-namorada de Jasper. Mas ela não parecia tão espirituosa assim. Decidindo aceitar os riscos, ele virou a página.

" _23 de abril de 2018 - segunda-feira_

 _A. me disse que a vida é muita curta para se ouvir músicas ruins. Fiquei ofendida. Só porque ela não aprecia meu gosto musical fantástico não significa que ele não seja esfuziante._

 _Esfuziante é a minha palavra do dia a propósito. Significa radiante, nesse caso. E eu estou positivamente adorando essa palavra. Talvez ela se transforme na palavra da semana. Quem sabe?!_

 _E seguindo a linha esfuziante... hoje é dia de ver o sol brilhando e ter pensamentos bons._ _Então play em Put your records on, da Corinne Bailey Rae!_

 _Girl, put your records on_

 _Tell me your favorite song_

 _You go ahead, let your hair down_

 _Sapphire and faded jeans_

 _I hope you get your dreams_

 _Just go ahead, let your hair down_

 _You're gonna find yourself somewhere, somehow_

 _Observe o céu azul, pense em pássaros voando, aprecie o sol em sua pele. Deixe sair tudo de ruim que se arrasta pelas suas costas e se agarre aos sentimentos bons. A última comida gostosa que você comeu, o sorriso de uma pessoa querida, o vento bagunçando seus cabelos._

 _O mundo é seu, e o limite é a sua imaginação!_

 _Se você pudesse colorir um dia, qual seria?"_

 ** _Marie_**

Edward correu em direção ao computador e abrindo no youtube, pesquisou a música. Quando os primeiros acordes tocaram, ele já se sentia calmo, flutuando, assim como a estranha no caderno fazia parecer. Ele não conhecia aquela música, mas rapidamente a adicionou nos favoritos.

Ele não tinha ideia a quem pertencia aquele caderno, quem era aquela garota, mas subitamente ele sentiu uma vontade enorme de conhecê-la. Edward teve a estranha sensação de que aquela menina era quem ele estava procurando nos últimos meses.

Marie... um nome simples. Bonito. Talvez, se ele tivesse sorte, conseguiria esbarrar com ela na volta as aulas.

Sorrindo ele deixou a música tocando e voltou ao caderno. Um pouco mais de uma hora depois, ele dormia tranquilamente, embalado por músicas novas e agarrado a um caderno de capa colorida.

* * *

[N/A]: Oi, gente bonita!

Estou de volta com uma nova fanfic. Este novo projeto é algo que eu queria fazer a algum tempo, mas simplesmente não tinha encontrado a maneira certa de escrevê-lo. Espero que vocês curtam a acompanhar essa história. Ela já virou meu novo bebê.

Vou tentar postar sempre uma vez por semana, mas vamos ver como será a recepção né?! Rs

Nos vemos em alguns dias!

Beijos e mordidas!

Ina.


	2. Capitulo 1

No último dia de aula, Edward encontra um caderno perdido. Nele todos os pensamentos e músicas favoritas de uma estranha chamada Marie. Palavras e músicas podem unir duas pessoas tão diferentes?

* * *

 **CAPITULO 1**

.

Então ta bom. Eu continuei lendo o estúpido caderno. Eu sei, estava violando a privacidade de alguém, mas HEY! Ela disse que podia. Ou eu ficava com ele, ou devolvia na secretaria da escola.

Parte de mim queria devolver, mas se eu devolvesse, perderia o contato com a Marie, e confesso, não estava disposto a isso. Faziam três dias desde que eu encontrei aquela Playlist, e estava levando aquilo pra todo lugar.

Emmett já tinha me perguntado umas vinte vezes se eu tinha começado um diário, então tive que mentir e dizer que finalmente tinha tomado coragem para começar minhas aulas de violão. Ele não ficou muito convencido de que eu estava escrevendo melodias, principalmente pelo fato de que ele nunca me via escrevendo nada, mas me deixou em paz. Então não posso reclamar muito.

A porta do meu quarto foi aberta com tudo e eu mal tive tempo de esconder o caderno embaixo do travesseiro antes de Alice saltar na minha cama feito um furacão.

\- Hey, maninho! – ela me saudou. Não sei como alguém podia ser tão animada as sete da manhã. – Quer ir ao shopping comigo hoje? Preciso fazer minhas compras de Natal!

Grunhi e rolei debaixo dela indo para fora da cama.

\- Nem pensar! Porque não pede ao Jasper para ir com você?

\- Edward! – ela revirou os olhos. – Eu não posso... vou comprar o presente dele – a forma como ela sussurrava fazia parecer que tinha mais alguém nos ouvindo. O que era ridículo, só tinha nós dois ali.

\- E o que eu tenho a ver com isso? – ela tentou fazer a cara de cachorrinho, mas eu bravamente ignorei. – Alice, você nunca leva menos de 3 horas no shopping. E sendo presentes de natal... deus me livre, mas você vai levar o dia inteiro.

\- Edward! Por favor... – ela fez beicinho. – Desde que eu bati o carro no mês passado, mamãe não me deixa dirigir pelas ruas cheias de neve. Você é minha única opção. Por favor! – ela se levantou e me agarrou pela cintura. – Prometo fazer isso divertido para você. Eu juro.

Eu gemi. Sabia que se eu não concordasse, ela reclamaria com a Esme. O que era péssimo. Minha mãe prezava e muito pelas tradições de natal. E presentes de Natal? Ah, é. Isso estava totalmente no topo da lista.

Além do mais, eu podia entender toda a preocupação com Alice. Ela e sua amiga tinha sofrido um acidente no mês passado, quando as ruas estavam apenas começando a ficar cobertas de neve. O carro de Alice, que ainda não estava com as rodas especiais para neve e chuva, derrapou numa curva a caminho de casa. Nenhuma delas se machucou gravemente, por sorte. Mas o carro teve a frente amassada contra uma árvore. Desde então, Jasper as leva para todo lugar. Pelo menos é o que eu acho.

Minha irmã nunca me pediu uma carona. Até hoje.

\- Alice...

\- Olha, só me escuta por um momento. Eu sei que você provavelmente não comprou seus presentes ainda, então eu posso te ajudar com isso. Eu escolho por você, assim não terá trabalho – o sorriso dela era assustadoramente empolgado. – Além do mais, você não vai estar sozinho.

\- Não? Quem mais vai com você?

\- Belly! – revirei os olhos.

\- Alice, Bella Swan odeia fazer compras tanto quanto eu.

Eu preciso deixar uma coisa clara aqui. Bella Swan é definitivamente a criatura que menos gosta de shopping na vida. Não que eu seja melhor amigo dela nem nada. A garota até que é legal, mas é em Alice que ela vive pendurada, o que eu acho natural já que ambas são garotas.

Bem, o fato é que Bella é... veja bem, eu não sou a pessoa favorita dela. É, eu sei. Quero dizer, o que eu fiz a ela? Mas aparentemente Bella é umas das poucas garotas em Forks High que nunca sequer deu uma segunda olhada pra mim. Não que tivesse problema, claro. Eu não peno nela assim. De jeito nenhum. Mas às vezes eu me pergunto se fiz alguma coisa errada, porque de vez em quando me sinto um pária perto dela.

Okay, admito, a garota me intimida. Mas algo na postura de "Foda-se o mundo" dela com seus fones de ouvidos coloridos me intriga.

Seja como for, ela é a melhor amiga da minha irmã.

\- Eu sei – e lá estava o revirar de olhos típico dos Cullens. – Mas eu tenho esperança de transformá-la nesse natal. Ele me deixou escolher algumas roupas para ela e isso é tão empolgante – ela arrastou a sílaba no tão de modo que me fez rir. – Vamos, Edward, me ajude. Por favor.

E esse era o motivo do porque eu estava parado em frente a casa de Isabella Swan nesse exato momento. Estava fazendo frio lá fora, apesar de ter parado de nevar, o que eu agradecia profundamente. Era um caminho relativamente longo daqui até Port Angeles para enfrentar neve.

Alice estava muito empolgada e não parava de tagarelar. Eu estava ignorando quase tudo que ela dizia sobre suas novas botas aparentemente fabulosas, palavras dela, não minhas. Minha mente ainda estava focada na última coisa que eu li no caderno.

.

" _14 de julho de 2018 – Sábado_

 _Estamos no meio das férias de verão. E enquanto eu deveria estar curtindo sol e praia, estou presa em casa. Tem dias que são cruéis para mim. Esse é um deles._

 _Tudo que eu queria era usar um biquíni e dar um mergulho no mar azul, mas não posso. Se eu fosse, meu primo notaria. E se ele notar, estamos todos perdidos._

 _Tive que inventar desculpas para A. Mentiras atrás de mentiras. Depois de tanto tempo, me tornei boa nisso. Mamãe sempre vem ao meu quarto depois de dias assim e se sente na beira da minha cama e conversa longamente sobre como a vida é boa, sobre como somos sortudas e principalmente, sobre como devo ser uma pessoa melhor._

 _Eu me pergunto às vezes para quem. Para quem devo ser melhor? Ser melhor para mim mesma também não conta?_

 _Seja como for, hoje é um daqueles dias melancólicos em que eu encosto a cabeça na janela e olho para o quintal e fico ouvindo músicas tristes desejando que estivesse chovendo. Às vezes eu queria que a minha vida fosse um musical. Tudo fica melhor com música, até momentos difíceis. Principalmente momentos difíceis._

 _Mas como eu não tenho essa opção, decidi transformar minha escrita em música, e por isso, a indicação de hoje é Sadderdaze da banda The Neighbourhood:_

" _Now the sun is closer than it was before_

 _Anyone who's anyone can feel it_

 _Saturdays are not the same as they used to be_

 _Sadder days, why do they keep on using me?_

 _They keep on using me_

 _[...]_

 _He's got a big head full of trash that he talks down every chance he gets_

 _He's a grown man with committable mistakes_

 _Saturdays are not the same as they used to be_

 _Sadder days, why do they keep on using me?"_

 _Essa música me lembra muita coisa. Mais que isso, ela sempre tem o poder de me transportar para um dia quente, num fim de tarde, em que eu dirijo um carro por uma estrada longa. Sem destino, sem direção. Enquanto eu baixo minha janela e o vento lambe meus cabelos. E mesmo sendo uma visão melancólica, mesmo sendo uma música triste, eu sempre me sinto melhor depois que a ouço._

 _Acho que é porque ela tem o poder de me deixar extravasar minhas emoções. E porque ela tem o poder de me fazer ser outra pessoa. Mesmo que por míseros 4:10 minutos._

 _Hoje, quando eu fechar os olhos, vou querer ser essa pessoa. A pessoa que dirigi o carro sem destino, sem amarras, só com os ventos nos cabelos para algum lugar._

 _E você? Que pessoa quer ser? E para onde quer dirigir?"_

 _ **Marie**_

.

O barulho da porta batendo no banco de trás me trouxe de volta ao presente. Bella tinha entrado no carro e se ajeitava para ficar fora da linha do meu espelho retrovisor. Minha irmã se virou animada, elogiando sem parar a roupa que a garota usava. Torci o corpo só um pouquinho para ter um vislumbre dela.

Bella Swan era uma garota bonita. Simples e bonita. E quase não a via fora da escola, sem contar as vezes que nos esbarrávamos na minha casa, de forma que nunca tive chance de vê-la de vestido. Que era exatamente o que ela usava hoje.

Apesar da loucura de estar bem frio lá fora, Bella trajava um lindo vestido quadriculado de flanela, com um felpudo casaco preto e botas. Alice falava sem parar sobre a escolha perfeita de roupa. E enquanto as duas tagarelavam distraídas, eu roubei alguns olhares para aquelas pernas brancas e lisas. Quem diria que Bella teria pernas tão bonitas?

Mas quando levantei os olhos, encontrei os de Bella e soube que tinha sido pego. Ela não pareceu se importar, já que me deu um pequeno sorriso como cumprimento.

\- Oi, Bella.

\- Oi, Edward – e foi isso. Nada de censuras, nem cara feia. Ela disse oi e me ignorou completamente voltando sua atenção a Alice. Garotas!

\- Muito bem, meninas, coloquem os cintos e podemos ir.

Elas fizeram como eu pedi e logo estávamos a caminho de Port Angeles e da longa tortura que é ir ao shopping com minha irmã.

No caminho até lá, eu tentei ao máximo tirar da cabeça as coisas que li no caderno. Portanto, não fiquei surpreso quando me vi preso numa conversa sobre quem era mais fofo, um bebê ornitorrinco ou um bebê porco-espinho.

\- Você só pode estar brincando! – dizia Bella, indignadíssima. – Um porco-espinho bebê é infinitamente mais fofo que um ornitorrinco.

Alice, que estava no banco do passageiro ao meu lado, estava prestes a se mijar de tanto rir. Aparentemente, ela não entendia como eu e Bella tínhamos parado naquela discussão. E sinceramente nem eu. Tudo que fiz foi dizer que amava o Perry, de Phineas e Ferb, e logo, Bella estava me bombardeando de perguntas sobre animais exóticos. E chegamos onde chegamos.

\- Bella, tudo que disse foi que eu não consigo resistir aquela carinha de pato dele. Com aquelas gordurinhas e dobras. Eles são fofos, admita.

Bella, que eu notei, estava de bom humor, bufou e enfiou o celular na minha cara, correndo o sério risco de tampar minha visão da estrada e me fazer bater.

\- Hey, sua doida! Eu estou dirigindo aqui – briguei com ela, mas não pude evitar de rir da cara de irritada que ela fazia.

\- Edward, só olhe para a foto – desviei meus olhos um segundo para a tela, apenas para ver um bebê porco-espinho muito fofo encolhido na mão de uma pessoa. – Veja! Veja se não é a coisa mais fabulosamente fofa que você verá hoje!

Eu parei o carro no estacionamento do shopping, finalmente, e me virei para encará-la. Com os olhos selvagens e as bochechas levemente vermelhas, Bella Swan era definitivamente a coisa mais fofa que eu veria hoje. Por isso sorri e concordei.

\- Tudo bem, você me venceu. Ele é fofo.

Bella jogou os braços para cima e fez uma espécie de dancinha esquisita enquanto sorria para mim e falava "Eu sabia!". E isso fez a mim e a Alice cairmos na gargalhada.

Depois, quando já estávamos dentro do shopping, minha irmã me puxou para um canto enquanto Bella se distraía com uma vitrine.

\- Hey! O que foi isso entre você e a Bella? – arqueei a sobrancelha.

\- Isso o que, duende? – Alice me acertou uma cotovelada no quadril por conta do apelido, mas não diminuiu o sorriso.

\- Você sabe... essa interação toda de vocês. Eu nunca vi vocês conversarem por tanto tempo.

\- Ih! Pode parar, Allie. Não sei se você lembra, mas eu não sou a pessoa favorita da Bella. – minha irmã revirou os olhos e me olhou como se eu fosse idiota.

\- Pode parar você, Edward. Eu sei o que vi. E foram lindas faíscas – ela grudou no meu braço e me balançou para cima e para baixo. – Ah! Meu deus! Vocês ficam tão lindos juntos.

Devo ter olhado para ela com a maior cara de espanto, porque Allie torceu a boca. Estava prestes a falar algo quando Bella se aproximou de nós.

\- Hey! Vocês dois vão demorar muito? Eu tenho que estar em casa as 17h – olhei rapidamente para o relógio. Ele marcava 10h30. Eu esperava que não fossemos demorar tanto. Mas tudo que Alice fez foi me largar e começar a rebocar Bella pelos corredores enquanto falava.

\- Ah meu deus! Então precisamos correr. Praticamente não temos tempo nenhum. – Bella riu quando me viu revirar os olhos.

As duas perambularam um monte de lojas e corredores, até Bella dizer que estava exausta e jogar a toalha. Esse foi o momento que decidimos almoçar. Eu pedi um hambúrguer com fritas e as garotas decidiram pedir num restaurante de massas. As compras não duraram muito mais depois disso. Em grande parte por causa dos lamentos de Bella e de sua insistência ferrenha de estar em casa antes das cinco.

Eu não tinha visto nada que nenhuma das duas tinha comprado, nem mesmo os presentes de natal que Alice havia escolhido por mim. Mas eu confiava no gosto da minha irmã e sabia que ela escolheria tudo muito bem, inclusive o próprio presente. Eu tinha certeza que tinha ficado umas centenas de dólares mais pobre com o que ela escolheu para si mesma, mas não podia reclamar.

Diferente da ida, a volta para casa foi silenciosa e cheia de uma tensão estranha. Alice estava completamente absorta no celular, tinha quase certeza que estava trocando mensagens com o Jasper. Já Bella se alternava entre olhar pela janela e checar o relógio de 5 em 5 minutos. Tentei puxar assunto com qualquer uma das duas algumas vezes, mas quando nada funcionou, liguei o rádio. Estava tocando uma música que nunca ouvi na vida, e quando fui mudar de estação, Bella se esticou e tocou no meu braço.

\- Não, deixa aí. Eu adoro essa música – dei de ombros. A música até que era gostosinha, então deixei tocar.

Notei, pelo espelho retrovisor, que ela tinha fechado os olhos e recostado a cabeça no banco para aproveitar a música. Tinha um pequeno sorriso no rosto. Era uma visão estranha e familiar. Essa garota tinha umas mudanças de humor muito esquisitas.

Quase uma hora depois quando paramos na porta da casa dela, Bella ainda estava na mesma posição. Até achei que ela pudesse estar dormindo, mas quando me inclinei para chama-la, ela abriu os olhos e me encarou.

\- Ahn... – disse subitamente sem graça. – Chegamos. Achei que estava dormindo – ela apenas balançou a cabeça. Alice se mexeu no banco da frente.

\- Hey, não esqueça de falar com a sua mãe sobre a ceia de natal.

Olhei interrogativamente para a minha irmã, mas a atenção dela estava totalmente voltada para a amiga. Que negócio era esse sobre a ceia de natal?

\- Ceia de natal? – me peguei perguntado ao mesmo tempo em que Bella respondia. – Não vai dar, Alice.

Nós três nos encaramos. Eu sem entender nada, e as duas trocando longos olhares. Até que Allie bufou.

\- Nem pensar. Você disse que falaria com o Charlie. Você prometeu – ela reclamou no melhor estilo Alice.

\- Alguém pode me dizer o que está acontecendo? – pedi.

\- Simples. Amanhã é Natal. E eu convidei Bella e a família dela para passar conosco. Eu e mamãe estamos planejando o cardápio há semanas! Bella! – ela lamuriou. – Você não pode furar comigo.

\- Não sou eu – a morena se remexeu incomodada no banco de trás, me senti compelido a ajuda-la. Mas não tinha ideia como. – Meu pai vai estar de plantão e chegará tarde...

\- Mas um motivo para você e Renee passarem o Natal conosco.

\- Alice, eu não posso prometer nada – ela disse se inclinando e dando um beijo na bochecha da minha irmã e, surpreendentemente, um em mim também. – Obrigada pelo dia de hoje, pessoal. Allie, nos falamos mais tarde.

Então ela abriu a porta e fugiu em direção a própria casa, mas claro que Alice não deixaria isso simples. Ela baixou o vidro e gritou irritada.

\- Se prepare, vou te ligar mais tarde! E teremos uma longa conversa, Isabella Marie Swan! Nem pense que vai escapar!

E exatamente naquele momento meu corpo todo congelou e meu cérebro ficou repassando as palavras de Alice.

Isabella _Marie_ Swan. Isabella _Marie_ Swan. _Marie!_

Será?

Tentei manter minha cara neutra quando Alice olhou pra mim bufando e me perguntou rudemente o que eu tinha. Eu não disse nada e arranquei com o carro. Minha cabeça estava cheia, pensando se Bella podia ser minha Marie. Minha. Que ridículo, eu ainda nem sabia quem era a garota e já achava que tinha algum direito sobre ela...

Pensei em Bella novamente. Não! Era loucura. Ela era a melhor amiga da minha irmã desde que nos mudamos pra cá há 6 anos. Como poderia?

Não, isso era algum engano. Marie podia nem ser o nome de verdade da dona do caderno. Certo? Certo! Devia ser um apelido. Um codinome, sei lá. Ou o nome de verdade dela. Nada de nomes do meio.

Certo... eu precisava fazer uma lista de todas as Marie's do colégio. Isso me ajudaria a encontrar a certa. Mesmo que eu não tivesse ideia de como.

Me virei para falar com Alice, mas notei como ela estava emburrada.

Ela estava estranhamente silenciosa no caminho de casa. Já tinha largado o celular há um tempo, mas só olhava para a estrada, sem dizer uma palavra. Não sabia se ela estava chateada com alguma coisa ou só pensativa, por isso a deixei em paz. Além do mais, a quem eu queria enganar? Minha cabeça estava uma bagunça, se eu tentasse pedir ajuda de Alice acabaria derramando toda a história para ela ali e agora.

Não, eu precisava de tempo para avaliar a situação. Com calma.

 **...**

Tudo bem, eu amarelei e não falei nada. Por isso que no dia seguinte, à noite, eu estava sentado à mesa de jantar, de frente para Bella, que não parecia nem um pouco feliz com a situação.

Aparentemente telefonemas foram feitos na noite anterior e Esme e Renee tinham entrado num acordo. Para felicidade de Alice e – aparentemente – tristeza de Bella.

Quanto mais eu olhava para essa garota, mas irritado eu ficava. O que diabos tínhamos feito para ela? Ela parecia tão irritada de estar aqui. Tão irritada de ter que sentar à mesa e celebrar conosco. Mas porque, meu deus?

Hoje mais cedo, eu senti uma espécie de euforia ao pensar em encontra-la. Ao pensar que ela poderia ser minha Marie.

Ontem, logo depois de chegar, Alice se trancou no escritório com Esme, provavelmente tramando uma forma de trazer a morena para o Natal. Enquanto eu estava muito abalado com as recentes descobertas e fui para o meu quarto.

O caderno ainda estava lá, escondido na gaveta da mesa do computador. Agora que eu estava encarando-o, me lembrei das últimas palavras estranhas que li ali. Quem quer que Marie fosse, parecia com problemas.

Abri o caderno novamente e folheei um pouco mais.

.

" _5 de agosto de 2018 – Domingo_

 _Dá para imaginar que há um mês eu estava desejando que o mundo abrisse um buraco e me tragasse lá pra dentro? Agora que tudo sumiu e as coisas parecem melhor, eu finalmente fui a praia com a A. Mesmo ela tendo me deixado sozinha por causa do seu novo namorado, eu aproveitei bastante._

 _Você não adora a sensação da areia úmida nos seus pés quentes? Ou a forma como o sol começa a se esconder entre as águas no final do dia? Isso sempre soa como poesia para mim._

 _Bem, eu não posso enrolar mais. Estou tão feliz que corro o risco de gritar! Você consegue guardar um segredo? Ah, eu sei que sim. Então sente-se, vou te contar..._

 _Estou apaixonada._

 _É, pois é. Eu, a Rainha dos Céticos, como L. gosta de me chamar, estou apaixonada. Mas em minha defesa, eu digo que era impossível continuar completamente fria depois de vê-lo sorrir. O que que há! O cara tem um sorriso de matar!_

 _Mas eu preciso deixar de ser tão menininha e dizer: Estou apaixonada pelo E. Pronto! Eu disse. Eu contei a alguém. E não é como se você fosse sair falando meu segredo para todo mundo, certo? Ah, é. Tem esse pequeno detalhe... você não sabe quem eu sou. Então sei que vai guardar meu segredo._

 _Até porque acho que ele teria um piripaque se descobrisse. Então não, não, nada disso, vai ser aquelas paixonites de colegial mantidas a sete chaves. E quando todo mundo se formar daqui a alguns anos, eu vou pra Brown ou alguma faculdade na Califórnia e vou rir disso tudo._

 _Eu não quero ficar cantando músicas de amor bestas, mas acho que é pra isso que você existe, certo? Então aumenta o som e fica viciado comigo em "I like me better" do LAUV:_

" _I don't know what it is but I got that feeling_

 _Waking up in this bed next to you swear the room_

 _Yeah it got no ceiling_

 _If we lay, let the day just pass us by_

 _I might get to too much talking_

 _I might have to tell you something_

 _Damn_

 _I like me better when I'm with you_

 _I like me better when I'm with you_

 _I knew from the first time, I'd stay for a long time cause_

 _I like me better when_

 _I like me better when I'm with you"_

 _Eu sei, certo? Eu estou perdida. Mas me diz... quem nunca se apaixonou antes? E você? Quantos amores já teve?"_

 _ **Marie**_

.

Parei completamente aterrorizado. Marie estava apaixonada? Marie tinha um namorado? Bem, de uma coisa eu sabia... Bella não tinha um namorado. Isso significava que eu estava errado nas minhas suposições?

Li e reli de novo e de novo. Mas tudo que eu sabia era: a) Marie estava apaixonada; b) Ela tinha uma amiga chamada A; c) Ela estava apaixonada por um cara chamado E; d) Ela não queria que ele soubesse.

Folheei o caderno feito louco e achei várias citações a tal da amiga A. Cada vez tinha mais certeza que essa amiga devia ser Alice. Alice! Minha irmã Alice! Tentei achar referências sobre outras pessoas, mas ela só comentava sobre um garoto irritante chamado A, sua outra amiga L. e o tal cara chamado E. Tinha uma aparição aqui e ali de garotos chamados J ou M, mas nunca pareciam ser as mesmas pessoas. Esse J podia ser de Jasper?

E mais importante de tudo: Esse E. podia ser eu?

Eu estava cada vez mais confuso. E se deduzisse ser Bella e no final estivesse errado? Isso seria uma catástrofe. Alice me mataria. Bella me mataria. Não, não, eu preciso de calma e pensar tranquilamente.

Por isso mesmo fui tomar um banho. Eu estava estressado. Esse lance de procurar a Marie estava virando uma loucura. Isso porque eu não estava com o caderno nem uma semana! Se todos esses dias de recesso fossem ser estressantes assim, eu voltaria as aulas tão cansado que o treinador chutaria a minha bunda.

Treino! Era isso, eu tinha que parar de focar em descobrir quem era essa garota e começar a treinar para o Estadual! Mas minha resolução morreu assim que saí do banho e dei de cara com a minha irmã sentada na minha cama, espalhando em cima dela todas as coisas que tinha comprado pra mim.

\- Duende, você não cansa de invadir meu quarto? – perguntei enquanto andava até o closet e pegava uma calça de moletom para vestir.

\- Ai meu deus! – Alice berrou com falso nojo. – Pare de andar de cueca por aí – eu parei e lancei um beijinho para ela. Mas ela só me arremessou um travesseiro e riu quando me acertou.

\- Olha só, você que está invadindo minha privacidade, okay? Não quer ver toda essa gostosura? Vá para o seu quarto.

\- Gostosura? Ah, querido! Por favor! Todo mundo sabe que você e sua gostosura estão encalhados faz tempo.

\- O que? – me fiz de ofendido e parti pra cima dela. Depois de umas três rodadas de cosquinhas, e Alice se contorcendo até quase cair no chão, ela se rendeu e admitiu minha superioridade.

\- Seu porco! – resmungou se ajeitando. – Eu tinha vindo para entregar suas compras, mas acho que vou deixar você se virar sobre o que é de quem.

\- Não, não. Calma. Trégua – segurei o braço dela e impedi que ela saísse.

\- Muito bem – ela estreitou os olhos para mim que nem nossa mãe faz. E vou te dizer uma coisa, isso é assustador. – Esses brincos de ouro branco e platina são para mamãe. A réplica de barco em acrílico é para o papai. O action figure do Deadpool é para o Emmett. E claro, essa pulseira maravilhosa com cristais e esmeraldas é minha.

Revirei os olhos para ela. Nem valia a pena discutir que eu tinha dado a ela algo bem parecido no ano anterior. Notei um último embrulho em cima da cama e apontei para ele.

\- E esse aqui? Você esqueceu que eu estava pagando e comprou algo para mim? – ri e tentei pegar o embrulho, mas Allie bateu na minha mão.

\- Claro que não, seu idiota. Esse – e ela abriu o pacote tirando um lindo cachecol vermelho lá de dentro -, é um presente especial.

\- Ele é muito bonito, Alice. Você vai dar a Jasper? – ela deu risadinhas.

\- Não. Você vai dar esse a Bella.

Minha cara não poderia ser mais surpresa. E confusa. Mas as palavras seguintes não saíram como eu queria, já que minha voz estava esganiçada.

\- A Bella? Você perdeu o juízo? Porque eu daria isso a Bella, Alice?

\- Porque não? – ela deu de ombros. – Vocês pareciam muito amigos hoje. Além do mais, eu vi que ela estava namorando esse cachecol na loja.

\- Alice... não. Olha, eu sei que você teve esse estalo ou essa visão ou sei lá o que que você acha hoje sobre eu e Bella. Mas não vai rolar! Não.

\- Edward – ela disse muito calmamente. – Eu sei que vai. Você e Bella é pra ser. Se você visse o quão fofo estavam juntos hoje...

\- Alice, não.

Eu não estava só contrariado, estava em pânico. Assustado pra caramba. Se Alice soubesse do caderno e se o caderno fosse de Bella, ela me mataria. Toda essa invasão de privacidade. E da melhor amiga dela!

Talvez o melhor fosse eu devolver o caderno na secretaria. Isso! Sendo sincero, eu não tinha a menor chance de descobrir quem era a Marie. Isso era loucura. Aliás, a própria Marie disse que quem achasse o caderno não deveria tentar encontra-la.

Então o que diabos eu estava fazendo?

Mas era só olhar pra minha playlist no spotify e no youtube pra saber... aquela garota me atingia de um jeito que nenhuma garota tinha conseguido. E só com palavras. O quão diferente seria sair com alguém como ela?

Balancei a cabeça, Alice estava falando algo e eu simplesmente saí de órbita. Isso não era bom.

\- ...E por isso acho que combinam demais – ela disse sorrindo.

\- Não – falei rápido demais, pegando o cachecol e enfiando dentro do armário. – Eu não vou dar isso a Bella. E eu não vou sair com a Bella. Ela me odeia, lembra.

\- Bella não odeia você – Allie disse como se eu fosse o maior idiota do mundo. E de fato, talvez eu fosse. Correndo atrás de uma garota que nem conhecia, quando minha irmã claramente queria arrumar uma garota bem bonita e bastante real pra mim. Claro, tirando o fato de que ela me ignorava sempre que possível. Alice continuou falando, alheia ao meu monologo interno. – Bella só não conhece você, Edward. Talvez se tentasse ser amigo dela...

\- Alice, eu disse que não – passei as mãos exasperado pelos cabelos. – Além do mais, tenho um encontro marcado para volta as aulas.

A expressão dela murchou terrivelmente.

\- Sério? Com quem é?

É, Edward, seu idiota. Com quem é?

Devo ter ficado muito tempo sem responder porque Allie estreitou os olhos para mim ameaçadoramente.

\- Você não está inventando tudo isso só para...

\- Não. Não estou. O nome dela é Marie! – soltei sem pensar.

\- Marie? – ela franziu as sobrancelhas.

\- É. Olha, é uma amiga do Mike. Você não conhece. Eu acho – emendei rapidamente. – Quer dizer, não sei. A verdade, Alice...

Ela se pendurou nas palavras, se inclinando na minha direção. Tudo bem, eu estava brincando com o perigo, mas Allie estava determinada a me jogar pra cima de Bella. E eu confesso, estava inclinado a isso. Mas só porque pensava que ela poderia ser a Marie. Mas se não fosse, eu estaria em problemas. Por isso, decidi contar parte da verdade. Bem, uma parte bem pequena dela.

\- A verdade? – ela pediu impaciente.

\- É que eu não conheço essa tal de Marie. Ele disse que seria uma espécie de encontro às escuras. E eu tenho medo de ele me empurrar pra cima de alguma feiosa.

\- Ai, Edward, seu escroto! – ela me empurrou no ombro, mas sorriu.

\- Não ria, é sério. Então eu fiquei pensando... Você conhece alguma Marie? – e me apressei a emendar. – Tudo que ele disse é que ela é da nossa escola, mais nada.

\- Bem... – Alice coçou o queixo e me olhou por cima do ombro. – Já que você se recusa a sair com a Bella... acho que posso fazer isso por você. Vou dar uma pesquisada em quantas Marie's existem em Forks High, mas desconfio que não sejam muitas. Você deve ter sorte de encontra-la logo. Então cruze os dedos.

E me olhando de cima a baixo, ela saiu.

Isso tinha sido ontem à noite. E pela manhã, ela tinha me entregado uma lista, com ridículos 3 nomes. Bella não estava entre eles. E sinceramente, nem sei porque pensei que estaria.

Marie Tompson, do 2° ano ginasial

Maria Hernandez, do 1° ano ginasial

Marie Ann Charleston, do 9° ano colegial

Nem quis pensar que existia uma Marie com 12 ou 13 anos naquela escola. Então simplesmente deduzi que não seria a Marie Ann, que deus tivesse misericórdia de mim se fosse. Desse jeito, me sobraram duas opções, a tal da Maria, que era dois anos mais nova que eu, e a Marie, que era da turma da Alice.

Minha irmã fez questão de me dizer que poderiam existir outras meninas chamadas Marie, e que esse era um nome extremamente comum, tendo ela mesma uma variação dele. Mary Alice Cullen. Não fiquei contente com isso. E fiquei menos ainda quando ela me explicou quem eram as duas opções restantes.

Maria, de acordo com Alice, era uma aproveitadora ridícula e alpinista social, sabe-se deus o que exatamente isso significava. Ah, e claro, era a ex-namorada de Jasper. Já Marie era uma menina esquisita, cheia das teorias da conspiração que se sentava no fundo da sala nas aulas de história. Nenhuma das duas me impressionaram. Mas bem, eu teria que tentar minha sorte. Certo?

Alice apostava que Mike tinha marcado um encontro com Marie, a das conspirações, apenas para me fazer desistir da ideia de arrumar uma namorada. Nesse momento, queria que ela estivesse certa.

\- Bem, já que eu só tenho duas opções, vai ser fácil de descobrir quem é – dei de ombros e tentei parecer descontraído, mas Alice me conhecia melhor.

\- Posso procurar por nomes duplos ou segundos nomes, se preferir.

Esperava que não tivesse soado tão desesperado quando disse:

\- Sim, por favor.

Mas algumas horas depois, fiquei mais chocado ainda ao notar que tinha apenas mais dois nomes na lista.

Isabella Marie Swan

Jéssica Marie Stanley

\- Bem – Alice começou com a sombra de um sorriso. -, acho seguro deduzir que essa Marie não é a Bella. Você sabe... por causa de todo o lance de ter um encontro às cegas com você – então ela se inclinou e sussurrou bem perto do meu ouvido. – Ela é minha melhor amiga, de forma que eu saberia.

Eu, por minha vez, não disse nada. SE eu tivesse mesmo um encontro às cegas e SE fosse mesmo com a Bella, é claro que ela contaria para a Alice. Sabendo ou não que era comigo. Mas bem, nós sabemos a verdade. De forma que o aviso de Alice não serviu em nada para me tranquilizar. Pelo contrário.

O que me trazia de volta a esse momento, sentado à mesa de frente para Bella. Tentei não pensar que ela poderia ser a garota que eu estava procurando. Mas cada vez mais eu ficava me questionando se eu poderia ser o garoto que ela gostava.

Talvez eu devesse simplesmente perguntar a ela hoje à noite, assim que tivesse a chance, se ela tinha perdido um caderno. Se ela dissesse que não, meus problemas seriam resolvidos, certo?

Exceto que se ela for a Marie, não me contaria. E porque faria isso? Ali ela tinha colocado vários pensamentos dela e coisas que lhe aconteceram. Então não teria porque se dedurar assim.

Eu já estava ficando nervoso e apesar de estar um frio lá fora, estava perigosamente perto de começar a suar. E isso porque eu nem estava olhando diretamente para ela.

\- ...Certo, querido? – percebi, tarde demais, que minha mãe estava falando comigo. E eu não tinha ideia do que.

\- Ahn? Ah! Sim, certo. – torci para que ninguém mais me fizesse nenhuma pergunta, mas não tive tanta sorte. No momento seguinte, Renee falou toda animada.

\- Sério? E como vai ser? – o sorriso dela devia estar contrastando muito com a minha cara de pânico, porque Alice teve piedade de mim e me resgatou.

\- O campeonato estadual, Edward. Ela quer saber como vai ser, agora que você é o capitão do time de basquete.

Com a menção do meu novo título, olhei para Bella em busca de alguma reação. Ela parecia entediada, na melhor das hipóteses. Suspirei.

\- Vai ser ótimo. Eu e os garotos estamos muito animados. O técnico mudou alguns caras de posição de modo que o Mike e o Tyler serão os Armadores principais, eu serei o Lançador, junto com Seth e Quil, Jared, Embry e Riley serão os Laterais, Paul e Jacob serão os Alas Pivôs, e Emmett e Jasper os Pivôs.

\- Nossa, querido – minha mãe disse. – Isso parece sério. Todas essas pessoas jogam com você? – eu ri, mas notei Bella levemente interessada na conversa agora.

\- Ah, não. O time principal, por enquanto, é formado por mim, Mike, Embry, Jacob e Emmett. Mas o treinador sempre dá oportunidades a todos, então não é raro um de nós ficar no banco de vez em quando.

\- Ah, então é por isso que você ficou no banco durante uma parte do treino no último dia de aula? – Alice perguntou inocentemente. Arqueei as sobrancelhas para ela. – Eu e Bella fomos torcer por Jasper e te vimos sentado.

Bella estava lá? Devo ter olhado muito conscientemente para ela, porque um leve rubor se espalhou por suas bochechas e ela me encarou demoradamente por cima dos cílios. Não parecia feliz com o escrutínio.

\- Ah, sim. Era por isso – respondi me voltando de novo a Alice.

O resto do jantar correu tranquilamente. Meu pai não estava em casa, tinha ficado de plantão no hospital, assim como Charlie. Mas diferente do Sr. Swan, ele só voltaria para casa no dia seguinte a tarde.

Não foi até a sobremesa que meus problemas realmente começaram.

\- Bella – disse minha mãe casualmente. E a garota levantou o rosto da mousse de chocolate que comia, meio carrancuda, devo admitir, para olhá-la. E seu rosto torceu no mais impressionante sorriso para Esme. – Querida, como está seu namorado?

O garfo que eu segurava bateu com tudo contra a porcelana do prato, mas por sorte, eu não era o único chocado.

\- Que namorado?! – Alice ecoou muito histérica.

* * *

 **[N/A]:** Oi, meus lindos! Como estamos indo? Vi que minha fanfic foi muito bem recebida. 8 pessoas estão seguindo, 4 favoritaram e eu tive 61 acessos a ela desde que postei. O que é ótimo. Mas eu só tive 2 reviews. Isso me deixou um pouquinho desanimada. Mas espero que isso mude com esse capítulo.

Bem, não vou me prolongar. Tenho 2 avisos:

1\. Vou tentar postar sempre as quintas.

2\. Não tenho beta. Então se virem algum erro, por favor, me avisem.

3\. Deixem reviews.

Amo vocês e obrigada pelo carinho! Em especial um obrigada à Bellads e Victoria Perkins pelas reviews. Vocês são lindas!

Nos vemos no próximo.

Beijos e mordidas,

Ina!

20/12/2018


	3. Capitulo 2

No último dia de aula, Edward encontra um caderno perdido. Nele todos os pensamentos e músicas favoritas de uma estranha chamada Marie. Palavras e músicas podem unir duas pessoas tão diferentes?

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 2**

 **.**

Deixe-me dizer uma coisa sobre feriados: Eles são sempre um caos.

Talvez por esse motivo mesmo, eu odiasse festas de fim de ano. Elas sempre estavam regadas de confusão. Mesmo na família Cullen.

O natal, que estava próximo de ser monótono, se tornou algo digno de cinema. Teve de tudo, reviravoltas, risadas, tensão, drama e até lágrimas. Ainda que eu definitivamente não esperasse esse último.

Depois da pergunta bombástica de Esme, a mesa mergulhou num caos. Reneé e Alice estavam indignadas sobre a omissão de Bella. Bella parecia mortificada e desinteressada, tudo ao mesmo tempo. Minha mãe estava envergonhada sobre o comportamento dela e eu... não sei como me sentia. Talvez chocado fosse a melhor palavra.

Depois de alguns minutos, quando todas conseguiram se acalmar, Allie fez a pergunta que todos queriam saber.

\- Bella, você está namorando? – o que, aparentemente, foi a pergunta errada, já que a garota se perdeu num ataque de risos, que só foi piorando com a explicação gaguejante de Esme.

\- Me desculpe, querida. Eu não sabia que era um segredo. Eu vi vocês dois no mercado outro dia e deduzi, eu presumi... Quero dizer, vocês estavam acertando sorvete um no outro. E parecia uma cena bem... íntima. Me desculpe.

Todos os olhos se voltaram para Bella, mas ela continuou rindo. Alice finalmente perdeu a paciência e se inclinou beliscando o braço dela.

\- Ai! Sua doida! – a morena acusou. – Nem pense em me beliscar de novo.

\- Então pare de ser uma idiota e me responda. Agora!

\- Tudo bem, mas fica calma. Essa história toda é bem ridícula, na verdade. E você vai rir dela logo logo...

\- Bella – Reneé disse em tom de aviso.

\- Ta bom – ela revirou os olhos para a mãe. – Era Emmett. Ele estava comigo no mercado.

As três, Reneé, Alice e Bella, estavam rindo agora. Eu devia ter um olhar de alivio no rosto, ainda que estivesse confuso do porque meu melhor amigo estava tendo uma guerra de sorvete com Bella. Definitivamente eu teria que perguntar a ele depois.

Alice notou a cara confusa da minha mãe e correu para explicar.

\- Ah, não, mamãe. Não – disse entre lágrimas de risos. – Emm não está namorando a Bella. Ele namora a Rosalie, lembra? Aquela menina loira bonita que ele trouxe para o jantar mês passado.

Minha doce e desajeitada mãe, que deus me ajude, levou a mão a testa e corou em alguns tons de vermelho. Depois sorriu apologética.

\- Ah, Bella. Me desculpe. Eu estava aqui fazendo tanta confusão.

\- Não tem problema, Esme – a morena disse secando as lágrimas dos olhos. Um sorriso gentil despontava em seu rosto. – Foi divertido. E caso queira saber, eu sou muito amiga da Rosalie.

Depois disso, não tiveram mais imprevistos e todos terminaram as sobremesas e se juntaram na sala. Esme queria assistir a algum filme estúpido de natal. De forma que nenhum de nós conseguiu lhe dizer não.

Mas um pouco depois da meia noite, Allie e Reneé cochilavam no sofá, uma enroscada na outra, Bella mexia no celular e Esme se retirou para limpar alguma coisa na cozinha. Não tinham passado nem 5 minutos quando a morena me perguntou se podia descansar um pouco na biblioteca.

Eu estava esperando que pudéssemos trocar algumas palavras, não sei, jogar conversa fora, mas todas as minhas esperanças foram para o ralo. Eu acenei afirmativamente.

\- Última porta a esquerda, no segundo andar.

\- Eu sei, Edward – ela disse com um sorriso cálido, mas surpreendentemente triste. – Já estive aqui antes, lembra?

Me senti o idiota do ano quando ela passou por mim. E foi quando notei pela primeira vez sua roupa. Não sou de reparar nas roupas das garotas, mas Bella fazia escolhas peculiares. Ela estava toda de preto. Calça jeans e um suéter de manga comprida. A única cor que eu conseguia ver era do barrado da camiseta azul clara que despontava por baixo do seu suéter. Todas as outras pessoas, inclusive eu, estavam usando cores claras ou alegres, mas não Bella Swan. Será que ela detestava tanto assim o Natal?

Em algum ponto, depois de ter trocado a tv de canal, devo ter adormecido, porque acordei com Esme me sacudindo levemente.

\- Edward, querido – ela dizia de forma sussurrada. Assim que abri os olhos, notei Reneé acordada e agora sentada, com uma Alice adormecida em seu colo. Um cobertor felpudo as cobria.

\- Oh! – esfreguei o rosto. – Me desculpe. Acho que cochilei. Que horas são?

\- Um pouco depois da uma, querido. Desculpe acordá-lo, mas não consigo achar Bella. Ela deveria estar no quarto de Alice, ou talvez no de hóspedes...

Bella? Me reajustei devagar. Ela queria saber de Bella. Claro. Ela debandou para a biblioteca, provavelmente na esperança de ficar sozinha e descansar um pouco.

\- Ah, claro – passei as mãos pelos cabelos. – Ela disse que ia a biblioteca. Quer que eu vá chama-la?

Reneé e Esme respiraram fundo e trocaram olhares, o que foi bem estranho. Mas nenhuma das duas disse nada.

\- Se você não se incomodar... – Reneé falou depois de um minuto ou dois. – O pai dela deve chegar a qualquer momento e infelizmente devemos ir pra casa.

\- Ah, claro. Eu vou atrás dela – murmurei um pouco confuso.

Levantei do sofá em direção as escadas, mas antes de subir notei como minha mãe tinha se sentado ao lado de Reneé e a abraçado com força. Esse natal estava sendo muito estranho!

Acontece que Bella não estava na biblioteca. Não exatamente.

Eu andei até o final do corredor e antes mesmo de abrir a porta, notei a melodia que flutuava baixinho pelo lugar. Abri a porta devagar para não fazer barulho e apesar de tudo, olhei ao redor do cômodo. A biblioteca estava vazia. Tanto a grande mesa de mogno do outro lado do aposento que ficava de costas para grandes janelas envidraçadas, onde meu pai gostava de se sentar para ler livros e cartas, quantos os sofás em frente a ela perto da lareira. As prateleiras de livros embutidas nas paredes ao redor estranhamente não tornavam o lugar pequeno ou sufocante, mas acolhedor.

Olhei automaticamente para a escada em caracol no canto do cômodo, de onde fluía a música melancólica. Sabia que Bella estaria ali, no segundo andar da biblioteca, na nossa sala de música. Muito provavelmente tocando piano. Me perguntei brevemente desde quando ela sabia tocar.

Tinha consciência de que devia chama-la, mas meus pés criaram vida própria e me levaram escada acima, com cuidado para não ser notado. Não queria que ela parasse de tocar.

A sala estava levemente na penumbra, e meus olhos demoraram um pouco a se acostumar à falta de luz. Bella estava sentada ao piano, de costas para mim, e tocava compenetrada. A única iluminação vinha da luz da lua através das janelas e de uma pequena luminária em cima do piano.

Eu não sabia descrever o quão linda e íntima parecia toda aquela cena e por minuto inteiro, eu não disse nada. Esse foi o tempo que Bella levou para finalizar a música e se virar para mim. É como se ela soubesse que eu estaria lá. E no escuro da sala, eu não sabia dizer qual era a sua expressão, mas sua voz soou muito leve quando falou comigo.

\- Há quanto tempo está aqui? – algo no seu timbre estava errado e eu dei um passo à frente.

\- Não muito. Um minuto ou dois. Sua mãe pediu para que eu a chamasse. Disse que seu pai deve chegar logo e vocês terão que ir embora.

Ela sacudiu a cabeça, mas voltou seu rosto para as sombras, não foi até que ela falou de novo que eu soube que tinha algo errado.

\- Tudo bem... – e sua voz se quebrou em algo parecido com um soluço. Podia jurar qualquer coisa que ela me deu um olhar assustado, mesmo que eu não pudesse ver. Ela pigarreou. – Eu já vou descer.

\- Isabella... – sussurrei me aproximando.

\- Não. Por favor, vá embora.

\- Isabella... – eu a alcancei e envolvi seu ombro com a minha mão. Só então notei quão fria ela estava. Aqui em cima a lareira estava apagada e o cômodo estava frio e escuro. – Deus do céu! Você parece uma pedra de gelo.

\- Estou bem – ela fungou. E se virou saindo do meu aperto. Seu rosto ainda longe da luz.

\- Não, você não está.

\- Eu só preciso de um minuto – ela continuou teimando.

\- Bella! – resmunguei com ela. Então me larguei ao seu lado. Se ela ficou surpresa, não demonstrou. – O que há de errado? – o silencio se arrastou por um tempo. – Tudo bem, olha, eu entendo que não sou sua pessoa preferida. De verdade. Mas eu só quero te ajudar.

Ela não olhou pra mim, nem se mexeu. Se ela tivesse morrido talvez não conseguisse ficar tão quieta. Eu não disse nada por um tempo, então, munido de uma coragem que nem sabia que tinha, segurei sua mão.

\- Olha, tudo bem. Você não precisa me falar nada agora. Mas se você está triste com alguma coisa, se alguém te magoou, não se isole para chorar. Lá embaixo tem várias pessoas que te amam e sofreriam com a sua dor.

Nesse momento, ela levantou o rosto e olhou para mim. Mesmo com lágrimas brilhando em seus olhos, Bella Swan ainda era linda. Não linda de uma maneira pretensiosa, cheia de poses e maquiagem. Mas de uma maneira simples.

\- Você não entende...

\- Não – eu a cortei -, não entendo. Mas se você me contar, talvez eu possa te ajudar...

E surpreendendo a nós dois, Bella se inclinou e envolveu meus dorso com os braços. Segundos depois senti suas lágrimas molhando minha blusa. Nenhum dos dois disse nada, e depois de dolorosos segundos desconfortáveis, eu a abracei de volta, ainda incerto do que fazer.

Ela soluçou um pouco mais e disse coisas desconexas. Em certo ponto, eu jurei que tinha ouvido algo como "Você me deixou. Me deixou sozinha", repetido como um mantra, mas não podia ter certeza.

Não sei quanto tempo ficamos naquela posição, mas em algum momento ouvimos uma comoção no andar de baixo, e uma voz grave e forte chamar por Bella. Ela se separou rapidamente de mim e secou suas lágrimas.

\- Bella, o que...

\- Meu pai está ali embaixo. Eu preciso descer – ela correu em direção a escada, mas olhou na minha direção um segundo depois. – Me desculpa, Edward, mas será que você pode não contar isso a ninguém?

Eu queria negar automaticamente. Se Alice descobrisse isso depois... só deus sabe até onde sua mente iria. E mais que tudo, eu queria respostas. Respostas de Bella. Mas foi só olhar para o rosto nervoso dela para decidir.

\- Claro, Bella. Ficará entre nós – e com um aceno, ela sumiu nas escadas. Eu a segui logo depois, mas percebi, assim que os olhos de Charlie Swan fizeram contato comigo, que tinha sido uma má ideia.

Nenhum de nós disse nada enquanto o olhar gélido e penetrante de Charlie me inspecionava. Bella parecia mais do que insegura ao seu lado.

\- Ah... Boa noite. Boa noite... Doutor Swan – eu gaguejei inutilmente. Parabéns, Edward. O prêmio de idiota do ano vai para você. Charlie não disse nada. Apenas olhou ao redor, entre mim e Bella, e depois de estreitar seus olhos uma vez, me deu um aceno de cabeça. Acho que esse era o máximo de reconhecimento que eu teria, mas por mim, tudo bem.

\- Edward estava me mostrando o piano que eles têm – Bella se apressou em dizer. Charlie não parecia nem um pouco convencido, e apenas me encarou de cara feia. Eu podia cortar a tensão com uma faca. – Lá em cima – ela continuou corajosamente. – Há uma sala de música...

\- Você... – Charlie, ou Doutor Swan, que era como eu estava começando a chama-lo, mesmo na minha cabeça, se virou pra mim. – Rapazinho, não sei o que costuma fazer com meninas da sua idade em salas escuras e nem me interessa. Mas se eu pegar você sozinho de novo com a Bella...

\- Pai! – ela disse horrorizada, enquanto o homem se aproximava de mim. Doutor Swan não podia ter mais de um e setenta e cinco, mas me senti bem pequeno perto dele.

\- ...Juro que faço eu mesmo sua vasectomia – engoli em seco enquanto o homem saía da sala como se nada tivesse acontecido. – Venha, Bella – ele meio que gritou do corredor.

Bella me deu um olhar apologético, apertou minha mão e correu atrás do pai. Eu me joguei numa das poltronas da biblioteca e agradeci o fato de que nunca precisaria me consultar com Charlie Swan.

Aquela família era louca.

.

.

Depois que Bella e os pais foram embora, eu me tranquei dentro do quarto. Alice já tinha vindo rir da minha miséria. Aparentemente Doutor Swan tinha saído bradando aos quatro ventos o quanto era inapropriado eu e Bella numa sala escura. Obviamente a mente da minha irmã correu solta.

Eu me embolei numa pequena mentira onde omitia as partes do choro e contava que sua amiga apenas teve uma curiosidade pela sala de música, e que eu prontamente a tinha encontrado bisbilhotando quando fui chama-la. Alice não comprou uma parte da história, mas não disse nada.

Depois disso, nos despedimos de Esme, e fomos cada um para o seu quarto. Estava aliviado que essa noite louca tinha chegado ao fim, por isso nem sequer pensei no caderno, na Marie ou nos problemas até bater com a cabeça no travesseiro e notar o pequeno objeto ali. Abri numa página qualquer.

.

" _20 de agosto de 2018 – segunda-feira_

 _A palavra de hoje é ensandecida. Minha vida, subitamente, se tornou ensandecida. Não sei em que momento as coisas saíram do rumo, mas aqui estamos..._

 _J. me chamou pra sair. Pois é. Pasme-se. Nos conhecemos a minha vida inteira e agora, do nada, ele me chamou pra sair. Não sei o motivo, mas desconfio que nossos pais tenham algo a ver com isso._

 _Eu não espero que isso dê em nada, mas de qualquer jeito, eu tenho um encontro na sexta. Eu preferia sair no sábado, mas aparentemente ele tem treino. Seja como for, vamos a uma lanchonete em Port Angeles. E eu espero que ele não me faça comer um hamburguer._

 _Não ando muito animada com as coisas, e sei que em grande parte se deve ao fato de setembro estar chegando de maneira assustadora. Eu ainda não decidi qual das duas datas me machuca mais._

 _Seja como for, hoje eu caminhei pelo parque. Às vezes gosto de me sentar nos bancos e admirar as árvores. Outono é a minha estação favorita. Todos aqueles tons de laranja, amarelo e vermelho._

 _A maioria das pessoas veem tudo isso de uma forma muito triste. As folhas caem, a terra 'morre' e as plantas perdem o seu brilho. Mas eu penso que tudo isso é apenas uma das muitas preparações da terra para nascer de novo. É o momento de deixar tudo de ruim sair, é o momento de se despir, de se desbotar pouco a pouco e abrir espaço para o inverno. E durante o inverno é quando a terra limpa e expurga tudo que contamina o solo para que haja calor e vida na primavera._

 _Então, o outono é pra mim uma época de preparação de renovação. E deus sabe que eu preciso me renovar. Acho que foi por isso que quando J. me chamou pra sair, mesmo que eu nunca tenha pensado nele assim, mesmo que eu esteja apaixonada por E., eu aceitei. Porque eu não posso viver me agarrando as folhas. Uma hora elas caem._

 _Todas elas precisam cair._

 _Quando eu me sinto esperançosa e também sem esperança, eu ouço essa música. Ela me anima, me inflama, me excita, me sacode, me acorda. Ela faz tudo, menos me deixar no mesmo lugar. Então aumenta o volume e sente a energia de "Counting Stars" do One Republic:_

" _I see this life like a swinging vine_

 _Swing my heart across the line_

 _And in my face is flashing signs_

 _Seek it out and ye' shall find_

 _Old, but I'm not that old_

 _Young, but I'm not that bold_

 _And I don't think the world is sold_

 _On just doing what we're told_

 _I feel something so right_

 _By doing the wrong thing_

 _And I feel something so wrong_

 _By doing the right thing_

 _I couldn't lie, couldn't lie, couldn't lie_

 _Everything that kills me makes me feel alive"_

 _E você? Já contou estrelas? Qual foi a coisa mais louca que já sentiu vontade de fazer? Qual foi a coisa mais louca que você já sentiu?"_

 _ **Marie**_

.

Mesmo uma parte minha entrando em pânico com o possível encontro de Marie, o que mais me marcou nesse texto era a melancolia. Ainda que muito cativante e vibrante, a música parecia destoar do resto de tudo. Como se ela estivesse se convencendo que tudo ficaria bem.

E no final, tudo ficaria?

Avancei algumas, okay, muitas, páginas e achei apenas um trecho. Um trecho que me fez ficar realmente em pânico.

" _29 de setembro de 2018 – sábado_

 _Hoje é o dia. Faz um pouco mais de um mês que eu estou saindo com J. e acho que é o momento exato para dar um passo a mais. Quero dizer, eu não preciso ter pressa, sei disso. Mas também não há um tempo pré-determinado pra nada, não é?_

 _Eu o conheço a minha vida inteira e nos damos muito bem. Ninguém consegue me fazer sorrir que nem ele e eu acho, possivelmente, que estou me apaixonando por ele. O que seria ótimo, porque bem, ele é meu namorado agora._

 _Nunca pensei que eu teria um namorado. Mas é bom. Eu não tenho que pensar em coisas para me ocupar quando estou com ele. Ele cria assuntos legais e fazemos coisas divertidas. E com ele, meu setembro foi ótimo. Mesmo o dia ruim._

 _Então quando ele tocou no assunto de intimidade, eu disse sim. Sim!_

 _Hoje é o dia. E se eu pudesse imaginar algo, seria sensual, doce, provocante, mas também confortável._

 _Eu e J... não há faíscas, mas me sinto segura com ele. E isso é tudo que quero._

 _Então para entrar no clima, "Slow Hands" do Niall Horan:_

" _I've been thinking 'bout it all day_

 _And I hope you feel the same way_

 _'Cause I want you bad_

 _Yeah, I want you, baby_

 _Slow, slow hands_

 _Like sweat dripping down our dirty laundry_

 _No, no chance_

 _That I'm leaving here without you on me_

 _I, I know_

 _Yeah, I already know that there ain't no stopping_

 _Your plans and those_

 _Slow hands_

 _Slow hands"_

 _Eu estou começando a suar e sentir um frio na barriga em antecipação. Mas é isso. Isso vai acontecer. Hoje. Entre mim e o J. E eu espero que tudo fique bem._

 _Me deseje sorte."_

 _ **Marie**_

 _ **.**_

Eu surtei. Surtei como ninguém. A minha garota. A minha Marie ia... ela estava... quero dizer... Era a maldita primeira vez dela? É sério? Com esse tal de J? Eu não tinha ideia de quem esse babaca era, mas sabia que não a merecia. Quero dizer, qual é! Ela é sensível e tudo que esse cara pode pensar é em entrar nas calças dela! Pelo amor de deus!

Varejei o caderno longe e decidi ignorar isso. Eu não queria sequer pensar em outro cara tocando na Marie, ainda que eu não tivesse a menor ideia de quem ela fosse.

Pensei em Bella, no seu corpo pequeno e frágil convulsionando de chorar nos meus braços e senti um aperto no peito.

Não! Nada disso. Sem chance de Bella Swan ser a minha Marie. Sem chance dela ter dormido com um idiota qualquer. Sem chance dela ser apaixonada por mim. Certo?

Eu precisava me acalmar e rápido. Era apenas um caderno. De uma estranha. Não tinha nada a ver comigo. Não tinha nada a ver com Bella. Essa Marie podia ser qualquer uma. Esse E. também. Não queria dizer que era eu. Não queria dizer nada. Então eu precisava me acalmar e dormir.

Tomei banho o tempo todo pensando no que eu faria, como agiria se a tal da Jessica fosse a Marie. Ou, deus me livre, se Bella fosse. Como conseguiria encarar a Marie depois do que eu tinha lido?

Continuei pensando nisso enquanto deitava na cama e ignorava o caderno caído do outro lado do quarto. Seja como for, eu lidaria com isso no dia seguinte. Eu conseguiria. Isso não era nada.

Mas de qualquer forma, eu não procurei Slow Hands para ouvir.

.

.

Eu não vi Bella no Ano Novo. Ou nos dias antes e depois disso. Alice disse que eles tinham "negócios de família", seja lá o que isso significava, e que ela não daria as caras por uns dias.

Sinceramente, achei isso ótimo. Eu tinha plena consciência de que estava me tornando levemente maníaco sobre Bella. E tudo ao redor dela. Eu ficava tentando encaixar as letras do caderno com as pessoas que eu conhecia e sabia serem próximas a ela. Mas nada fazia sentido.

A. tinha um novo namorado. J. namorava M. que por sua vez era a melhor amiga da Marie. L era citada algumas vezes, e ao que eu entendi, saía com um tal de M. Marie namorava o J. Mas não o primeiro J. namorado da M. outro J. E tinha uns ocasionais E. aparecendo. Nunca pareciam ser a mesma pessoa. E Marie não tinha citado mais o tal garoto dos sonhos. Pelo menos não até a primeira vez dela, e como eu não tinha tido coragem de ler mais nada depois disso, estava sem informações.

Eram muitas letras! Eu estava ficando confuso! Marie realmente não queria ser encontrada.

Era engraçado pensar que eu achei que seria fácil, mas então me dei conta de toda essa gente ao redor. Eles tinham os mesmos nomes. Bem, não os mesmos nomes, mas as mesmas letras. Como Jasper e Jared, por exemplo. E eu e Emmett. Isso tornava tudo bem confuso.

E foi justamente por isso, que na primeira semana de aula depois do ano novo, precisamente na segunda-feira, dia 7 de janeiro, eu ainda me encontrava terrivelmente confuso.

Eu estava seriamente pensando em deixar isso pra lá. Quer dizer, até mesmo para mim parecia loucura agora. Todo esse trabalho dos infernos por uma garota que eu sequer conhecia. Mas enquanto eu parava no meu armário antes das aulas, uma coisa aconteceu. Eu esbarrei em alguém.

Ou melhor, essa pessoa esbarrou em mim.

\- Ah, me desculpa – eu disse. Mesmo não sendo culpa minha. E uma garota sorriu pra mim. Não qualquer menina, mas Jessica Marie Stanley - eu tinha procurado por ela no facebook, assim eu podia reconhece-la na escola. Tomei isso como um sinal e sorri de volta.

\- Imagina, Edward. Eu que esbarrei em você – a voz dela era um pouco doce demais, mas seu sorriso sem graça parecia sincero.

Eu olhei bem para ela. Desde a jardineira jeans escura, até a blusa azul marinho. Seu cabelo estava jogado para um dos lados e seus olhos castanhos se escondiam atrás de pequenas sardas. Jessica parecia uma ótima menina.

Me questionei porque nunca a tinha chamado para sair. E lembrei de Alice me dizendo que ela tinha entrado recentemente no primeiro ano ginasial. Nova. Uns 15 talvez.

Mas agora eu sabia que ela podia ser minha Marie, de forma que dois anos de diferença não seriam grande coisa pra mim. Então, de repente, fui assolado pelas palavras da Playlist. Toda aquela empolgação dramática em relação ao J. e me questionei se Jessica era tão nova assim.

Contendo minha cara de pavor, eu disse:

\- Hey, Feliz Ano Novo – então fechei meu armário e saí.

Ela rapidamente foi cercada por outras duas garotas que começaram a cochichar não tão discretamente sobre mim. Não me importei e continuei caminhando para a minha aula de literatura.

Estávamos na metade do ano letivo, de modo que não haviam surpresas sobre os professores ou novos colegas de turma. Por isso mesmo, fiquei chocado ao entrar na sala e notar Bella sentada no fundo, bem no canto.

Ela usava aquela atitude de "foda-se" novamente. Seus tênis all star surrados, calça jeans e blusa verde com uma estampa qualquer de banda indie. A típica adolescente americana. Então ela balançou um pouco a cabeça e eu notei seus estúpidos fones coloridos. Pensei em me aproximar e dizer um oi, mas nessa hora, Rosalie se lançou na cadeira a frente dela e, aparentemente, começou a bombardeá-la com perguntas.

Os olhos de Bella se desviaram só um instante e ela franziu o nariz pra mim quando me pegou olhando. Então ta. Estamos de volta ao modo, Vamos odiar o Edward. Perfeito.

Olhei ao redor, pensando onde iria me sentar. Já tinha até encontrado o lugar perfeito, quando Rose me gritou.

\- Hey, cabeção! – ela achava que era engraçada, que nem Emmett. – Você devia se sentar perto das pessoas legais – disse apontando entre ela e Bella. Não disse nada e apenas movi minha bunda até lá. O que me levou a sentar na cadeira da fileira ao lado de Bella. Foda-me!

Nenhuma das duas disse nada, mas me senti incomodado com o olhar. Então suspirei e fiz menção de abrir a mochila e finalmente veio:

\- Bella disse que você conheceu o Doutor Swan – minha cabeça chicoteou em direção a morena, mas ela parecia muito entretida rabiscando numa folha.

\- E...? – perguntei a Rose. Ela jogou seu cabelo loiro por cima do ombro e bufou.

\- Como assim "E"? É o Doutor Swan – então baixou a voz caso fossemos ouvidos, mas a sala ainda estava vazia. – Dizem que ele é assustador. Sem ofensas, Bella. – reiterou rapidamente. A garota nem pareceu se incomodar.

\- Ah... bem... – dei uma espiada em Bella, mas ela ainda parecia focada na maldita folha. – Ele não é tão ruim – dei de ombros.

\- Sei. – Rose estreitou os olhos, mas deixou o assunto morrer. Notei que Bella tinha um pequeno sorriso no rosto.

Logo depois as garotas engataram numa conversa e eu continuei lá calado, esperando a aula começar. O que, graças aos céus, não demorou muito. E nenhum de nós disse mais nada depois disso.

.

.

Não foi até a hora do almoço que eu notei. Aparentemente, meu simples cumprimento pela manhã tinha encorajado Jessica. Porque quando ela passou por mim e pelos garotos na mesa no refeitório, me disse um doce e tímido:

\- Oi, Edward – e foi em direção as suas amigas. Notei que Lauren Mallory era uma delas e não pude deixar de me perguntar se ela era a tal da L.

\- O que foi isso? – Jasper disse com um sorriso. Balancei a cabeça.

\- Eu apenas pedi desculpas hoje de manhã quando tropecei nela. – dei de ombros. – Acho que fiz alguma coisa então, porque ela continua me dando esses sorrisos doces.

\- Ah, cara. Ela total está rabiscando seu nome no caderno dela. – Emmett se meteu na conversa. Eu dei uma cotovelada nas costelas dele, mas provavelmente não fez nem cócegas. – Mas afinal, quem é ela?

\- Jessica Stanley. Acho que ela está no primeiro ano ou algo assim.

Os dois me olharam com as sobrancelhas levantadas.

\- Você parece saber bastante...

\- Nem vem, cara – resmunguei com Emm. – Alice só comentou dela outro dia – eles dois não pareceram comprar, então continuei. – Tudo bem, ela me disse que ela e algumas outras garotas eram as poucas que eu não tinha chamado para sair.

\- Bem, cara, você está sem sorte. Porque Lauren é amiga dela. De jeito nenhum ela vai deixar a garota se aproximar de você.

Fiz uma careta. Lauren Mallory era um tanto... mesquinha. Ela foi uma das primeiras meninas com quem eu saí aqui. E aparentemente ela não tinha ficado satisfeita quando eu não a chamei para um segundo encontro. Quero dizer... ela realmente não sabia falar de nada além de roupas e pompons. Não ia rolar. E eu não fazia ideia que estava despertando uma fera. Mas de qualquer jeito, ela espalhou para a escola inteira que teve que me dispensar porque eu beijava muito mal.

Não posso dizer que isso foi muito efetivo, já que as garotas começaram a querer saber se era verdade. Mas aparentemente Jessica tinha estado imune a isso. Talvez sendo mais nova, as fofocas não tinham chegado até ela.

Mas do jeito que Lauren estreitou os olhos na minha direção... talvez não demorasse muito.

\- Ah, bem, eu não planejava mes...

\- Merda! – Jasper assobiou sob a respiração. – Sua garota está saindo com Maria. Talvez você deva reavaliar a coisa toda.

\- Ela não é minha garota – disse. Mas automaticamente uma luz se acendeu. Maria. M. Lauren. L. Sorri para Jasper. – Quem é Maria?

Ele teve o bom senso de ficar calado. Foi Emmett quem respondeu e parecia muito ávido a compartilhar informações. Velha fofoqueira.

\- Maria é a ex psicótica de Jasper. Eles costumavam namorar antes de você começar a andar com a gente – Jasper revirou os olhos. – Okay, talvez a palavra certa seja sair, já que ela só tinha 13 anos na época.

Suguei a respiração e olhei para Jasper. Esse era o namorado da minha irmã?

\- Hey! Não me olhe assim. Nada aconteceu. Nós apenas andávamos de mãos dadas. E tudo bem, eu posso ter roubado um beijo ou dois, mas por cristo! Eu não molestei a garota nem nada.

\- Sei. Diz o cara de quase 18 anos.

\- Edward, eu tinha 15 anos na época. E eu não me orgulho disso! Ela era muito nova e imatura e quando eu percebi, terminamos. Ou seja lá o que foi aquilo. Além do mais, só saímos por cerca de 2 meses. Eu juro.

Estreitei os olhos para ele, mas depois dei um sorriso e tapinhas nas suas costas. Arrastar isso não faria bem a ninguém.

\- Eu sei, cara. Relaxa. Você acha que Alice já não me contou tudo sobre isso? – ele teve a decência de me dar um sorriso amarelo. E depois disso se afundou nas suas batatas fritas.

Eu sabia que se ele falasse com Alice, ela arrancaria as minhas bolas, por isso mesmo dei um aperto no seu ombro e continuei com as perguntas.

\- Olha, esquece isso. Apesar do Emmett ser uma velha fofoqueira...

\- Hey! – ele protestou indignado.

\- ... sei que você é um cara legal. Então porque não me passa umas informações? – Jasper me olhou meio desconfiado. – Eu não vou contar a Alice – jurei. E não ia mesmo.

\- Ta legal. O que quer saber?

\- Bem, você mora aqui a vida toda. Bem antes de eu me mudar. Me ilumine. Quem são as pessoas com Ma... Jéssica? – corrigi rapidamente. – Além da sua ex, claro.

\- Bem, além de Lauren e Maria... – ele olhou para a mesa e pela primeira vez, notei Mike ali. Com os braços ao redor de Lauren. E Jasper devia ter notado também, porque ele sorriu e disse, - Bem, talvez você não tenha problemas com a Mallory no final.

\- Ah! Ela e Mike estão saindo tem uns meses agora – Emm me disse despreocupadamente. Ele tinha a boca toda suja de chocolate.

\- Como você sabe dessas coisas? – perguntei com as sobrancelhas arqueadas. Ele me deu um sorriso misterioso.

\- Se-gre-do! – balancei a cabeça sem acreditar.

\- Então okay. Lauren sai com Mike, e Jessica anda com ela e Maria. O que mais?

\- E Angela – Jasper acrescentou apontando para uma menina sentada no canto da mesa. Ela usava óculos e tinha um sorriso gentil. – Não podemos esquecer dela. Ela, Maria e Jéssica cresceram juntas. Além delas, tem o Eric, que vive atrás delas, mas nunca recebeu uma segunda olhada.

O garoto no canto da mesa parecia um nerd total, não que eu tivesse algum problema com eles. Era totalmente ok ser nerd. Mas as vezes se podia exagerar demais. Assim como Eric. Ele usava uma camisa listrada com uma estampa de Star Wars, calça jeans e tênis surrados. Tinha uma câmera pendurada no pescoço e uma mochila que parecia ser de Star Trek. Suspirei. O cara parecia perdido nos anos 80.

Notei que ele encarava Angela.

\- Ele e Angela saem ou algo assim?

\- Bem que ele queria – Emmett jogou um braço por cima dos meus ombros e apontou para o outro lado do refeitório, onde alguns meninos se aglomeravam ao redor de um garoto segurando um Nitendo 3ds. – Ela tem um novo namorado. Ben, Ben Chenney. Ele pode parecer apenas um maníaco por vídeo game, mas na verdade, ele é bem legal. Temos aula de cálculo juntos.

Acenei com a cabeça, mas minha mente corria a mil por hora. Comecei a refazer todo o esquema da Playlist na minha cabeça. E se Jessica fosse realmente a Marie?

Vamos lá. Jéssica andava com Lauren(L), que estava saindo com Mike(M). Também tinha a amiga Maria(M) que namorava o tal do J – e nesse ponto me perguntei seriamente se Maria ainda achava que namorava Jasper. Também tem a Angela(A), que tem um novo namorado – aparentemente Ben Chenney. A única ponta solta era se Jéssica já tinha namorado algum J.

Mas para a minha sorte, nem Emmett nem Jasper pareciam saber muito mais coisa sobre ela. Tentei deixar pra lá. Eu já tinha conseguido bastante informação durante o almoço. Não queria testar a minha sorte.

.

.

Só foi três dias depois, precisamente uma quinta-feira a tarde, quando eu saía do ginásio depois de um treino longo e exaustivo – muitos garotos tinham afundado a cara na comida e o treinador Collins não ficou feliz. Resultado? Mais duas horas de treino pra todo mundo – que eu consegui minha resposta.

\- Hey, cara! – Emmett me alcançou no estacionamento da escola. Ele estava sem folego da corrida e por um momento me questionei se tinha esquecido algo. – Queria apenas te contar umas coisas que descobri.

Franzi a testa. Coisas? Que coisas?

Mas no momento que olhei para Emmett, notei um flash de movimento do meu lado esquerdo. Girei a cabeça e percebi Bella. Fiquei tão surpreso que sequer notei que estava ignorando meu melhor amigo.

Durante essa primeira semana de aula eu só a tinha visto duas vezes, durante nossa aula em comum, literatura. Fora isso, parecia que ela desaparecia do colégio. Não tinha esbarrado com ela nenhuma vez durante o almoço e nem no estacionamento. Ainda que sempre tivesse visto seu velho fusca azul claro. Por esse motivo, eu estava tão surpreso de vê-la.

Ela estava deitada na grama meio congelada da encosta ao redor do estacionamento. Estava fazendo frio, mas nada a ponto de congelar. E por sorte, não chovia. Ela tinha uma câmera na mão e parecia tirar fotos do céu. Por um minuto inteiro ela continuou na mesma posição. Então, do nada, abaixou a câmera, se virou e olhou diretamente para mim.

Nenhum de nós disse nada. E lentamente um sorriso tomou meu rosto. Ela sorriu de volta. E eu escondi a surpresa.

Eu não pensava em Bella Swan tinha dias. Mas enquanto a olhava ali, tão à vontade deitada na grama tirando fotos do céu nublado, me questionava mais uma vez se ela podia ser a minha Marie.

Então Emmett agitou a mão no meu rosto e eu soube que ele estava falando algo pelos últimos minutos.

\- ...está me ouvindo?

\- O que? – perguntei focando meus olhos nele. – Me desculpe, eu estou cansado, Emm. O que você estava dizendo? – ele parecia realmente chateado, mas tudo que fez foi suspirar.

\- Eu estava dizendo que sua garota namorou o Jared.

Franzi as sobrancelhas.

\- Bella? – Emm acompanhou meu olhar e revirou os olhos.

\- Não, Cullen. Volte a realidade. Jessica. Foi por pouco tempo, mas aconteceu. Mas se você quiser chamá-la para sair, tem que ter certeza que isso não vai causar nenhum estranhamento dentro da equipe. Você sabe, seria uma merda jogar com vocês dois brigados.

\- Espera – eu resmunguei, puxando meus olhos da onde Bella andava até nós, de volta a Emmett. – Jared?

\- Isso, cara. Jared. Você está ouvindo o que eu falei? – eu podia dizer que ele estava impaciente. – Jessica namorou Jared. Então se você quiser sair com ela, tenha certeza que vai estar tudo okay na equipe. Eu não ligo para esse tipo de coisa, mas eu não quero Jared tentando te matar durante os treinos. Ou deus me livre, durante os jogos.

Meus olhos desviaram de Emmett em direção a Bella vinte vezes. E então eu suspirei. Jared era J. O que muito provavelmente fazia de Jessica minha Marie. Eu tinha descoberto quem Marie era.

Então porque eu não me sentia muito feliz?

\- Tudo bem, Emmett. Eu vou pensar sobre isso. Obrigado.

Ele me deu um soquinho no braço e andou em direção a Bella. Os dois engancharam os braços, como velhos amigos e saíram em direção ao carro dela. Pela primeira vez, notei duas coisas:

Eu não tinha ideia da relação entre eles dois.

O carro do Emmett não estava no estacionamento.

Foi só quando cheguei em casa que me lembrei que eles eram vizinhos então fazia sentido um dar carona ao outro. Certo? Quer dizer, isso nem era da minha conta pra começo de conversa.

Eu não devia ficar incomodado. Eu não estava incomodado. Bella não era Marie. Jessica era Marie. E agora que eu tinha todas essas informações, eu podia colocar meu plano em ação.

Amanhã eu chamaria Jessica Marie Stanley para um encontro.

* * *

 **[N/A]:** Oi lindos! Estou de volta com mais um capítulo e espero que vocês gostem.

Queria saber como foi o Natal e o Ano Novo de vocês. Espero que tudo em paz. Eu planejava postar esse capítulo na quinta passada, mas sabem como é... correria de fim de ano me deixou louca! Rs

De qualquer forma, vou manter as postagens nas quintas, mas não posso prometer ser toda a semana. Mas pelo menos de 15 em 15 dias eu estarei aqui. Okay?

Queria deixar meu muito obrigada as gatinhas que me deixaram reviews: Lary, Bellads, Victoria Perkins e Natalya Laryssa. Vocês me fizeram muito feliz. Obrigada. 3

Então, não esqueçam as reviews e nos vemos no próximo!

Beijos e mordidas,

I. M.

03/01/2019


	4. Capitulo 3

No último dia de aula, Edward encontra um caderno perdido. Nele todos os pensamentos e músicas favoritas de uma estranha chamada Marie. Palavras e músicas podem unir duas pessoas tão diferentes?

* * *

 **C** **APÍTULO 3**

 **.**

Detenção. Eu nunca odiei tanto uma palavra na vida. Uma hora eu estou lá, chamando Jessica para sair e na outra, BAM! Detenção.

Que vida de merda.

Eu tinha passado a noite toda pensando em como chamaria Jessica para sair, e se ela aceitaria, para começo de conversa. Agora, com todas as novas informações, eu sabia que Lauren era amiga dela, apesar de parecer que ela não tinha tanta influência assim sobre a garota. Mas eu não queria testar a minha sorte, por isso preferia encontra-la sozinha, num lugar mais tranquilo.

Foi por esse motivo que fiquei esperando que ela aparecesse no estacionamento da escola. Notei durante essa semana, que ela e Angela costumavam chegar juntas, mas quando deu a hora, Jessica não estava lá, e Angie, que era como os amigos a chamavam, estava sozinha e com cara de emburrada.

Contrariando o bom senso, corri atrás dela.

\- Angela! Angela! – chamei duas vezes até ser ouvido. – Espere.

Ela se voltou para mim com uma cara de surpresa, mas logo suas feições se transformaram em curiosidade.

\- Hey, Edward. Bom dia – sua voz era doce e baixa. E ao contrário das outras meninas, ela não parecia flertar comigo.

\- Desculpe te incomodar, mas eu queria saber... Jessica vai vir... hum, ela vai vir a escola hoje?

Angela se remexeu inquieta, trocando de pé e olhando para o chão. Ela parecia um pouco incomodada com a situação toda, mas quando levantou os olhos para mim, seu semblante era uma folha em branco.

\- Bem, eu não sei, Edward. Ela teve alguns problemas em casa. Então... – seus olhos derivaram ao redor, e olhei para trás para ver Lauren nos encarando. – Eu a aviso que procurou por ela.

Então, com um aceno e um sorriso, ela se foi.

 **.**

 **.**

Apenas na hora do almoço, minhas dúvidas foram respondidas e meus problemas começaram. Antes que eu pudesse brigar por um lugar na mesa entre Emmett e Jasper, Jessica entrou no refeitório. Ela estava esbaforida e com as bochechas rosadas, e correu em direção a mesa das amigas.

Pude perceber o exato momento em que Angela repassou meu recado, os olhos de Jessica se arregalaram e se voltaram na minha direção. Uns segundos depois ela me deu um pequeno sorriso e torceu o cabelo entre as mãos.

Assisti em câmera lenta enquanto ela levantava e vinha até mim. Hoje ela usava uma calça jeans e um suéter cor de pêssego. Ela estava muito bonita, mas alguma coisa não se encaixava. Seus olhos pareciam selvagens.

Foi só quando ela parou ao meu lado, que notei que ainda estava em pé em frente à mesa. E agora, dez pares de olhos estavam sobre nós.

\- Oi, Edward – ela disse numa voz pequenina e doce. – Você queria falar comigo? – acenei com a cabeça, larguei minha bandeja em cima da mesa e toquei no braço de Jessica.

\- Podemos conversar um minuto lá fora? – ela acenou e me seguiu.

Algumas cabeças se viraram na nossa direção enquanto passamos, mas ninguém disse nada. Jasper me deu um polegar levantado e Emmett um risinho mal disfarçado.

\- Jessica, eu não sei o que você ouviu sobre mim... – eu comecei. Tinha ensaiado as palavras na minha cabeça várias vezes, mas agora, aqui, na frente dela, estava nervoso. Pensar que essa menina era a Marie me deixava nervoso. E então, um pensamento tomou minha mente. – Quantos anos você tem?

Ela titubeou um pouco com a mudança de rumo, mas sorria quando me respondeu.

\- Tenho 16. Faço 17 no meio do ano – ela ficou um pouco sem graça e levou a mão à nuca. – Sei que estou atrasada, mas é porque tive que ficar um ano sem estudar – ela deu de ombros, fazendo parecer que não era grande coisa, mesmo que eu soubesse que isso a incomodava. – Coisas de família.

Aceitei sua resposta e não comentei nada sobre isso.

\- 16 anos então. Que bom, achei que eu podia ser perseguido por algum irmão ou pai raivoso – ela me deu um sorriso nervoso e uma mecha de cabelo caiu sobre seus olhos. Eu me inclinei e coloquei o cabelo atrás da sua orelha. O clima tenso se desfez e Jessica pareceu um pouco mais com a doce e espirituosa Marie.

\- Edward... eu não entendo. Porque estamos aqui?

\- Ah, claro – eu sorri. – Eu queria saber se você... se você tem planos para hoje à noite. Quero dizer, eu queria levar você para sair – nesse ponto, Jessica sorria. – Num encontro, caso não tenha ficado claro. Mas só se você não tiver planos. E quiser, claro.

O sorriso doce e tímido dela se espalhou pelo rosto, transformando sua expressão em algo bem fofo.

\- Ah, claro, Edward. Isso seria ótimo.

\- Ótimo – eu disse e sorrimos um para o outro. O clima ficou constrangedor por um segundo então Jessica trocou de pé e disse que precisava entrar.

\- Ah, claro. Vamos lá pra dentro. Está fazendo frio aqui fora, não?

\- Sim, hoje pela manhã tinha uma camada de geada na minha janela. Provavelmente eu vou ter que desemperrá-la quando chegar em casa – ela deu de ombros. – Isso é o que acontece por morar numa casa velha.

Nós dois rimos. Era quase inacreditável que estivéssemos falando sobre o clima. Eu esperava que pudéssemos manter uma conversa um pouco mais relevante hoje à noite.

Quando voltamos para o refeitório, as pessoas tiveram a decência de tentar parecer que não queriam saber sobre o que conversamos. Exceto Emmett, porque ele era uma velha fofoqueira.

\- Então te pego as 19h – eu e Jessica nos despedimos com um abraço desajeitado e eu mal me virei, e Emm já estava nos meus calcanhares.

\- As 19h hein? Parece que alguém tem um encontro essa noite – ele bradou com sua voz de barítono, mas eu mal tive tempo de registrar que ele tinha espalhado para o refeitório inteiro sobre o meu encontro. Porque no minuto seguinte, uma mão pesada se fechava no meu ombro.

Virei e dei de cara com os olhos raivosos de Jared.

Jared! Merda. Tinha me esquecido de falar com ele.

\- Cullen – ele praticamente rosnou. – Não me interessa o que você acha que está fazendo. Mas você não vai levar minha garota para sair.

Eu devo ter ficado um minuto inteiro olhando para ele, porque Emmett acabou me dando um cutucão no braço.

Minha garota? Cara! Eles tinham terminado! E eu sabia disso melhor do que ninguém, já que tinha passado a noite anterior lendo aquela Playlist.

.

" _8 de outubro de 2018 – Segunda-feira_

 _A frase de hoje é de 'Perry poetry':_

" _Some days_

 _I'm afraid to write,_

 _because sometimes_

 _the honest kills me."¹_

 _Eu andei sumida, eu sei. Mas as coisas andaram meio loucas desde então._

 _Meu relacionamento com o J. foi esfriando cada vez mais, até chegarmos ao ponto insustentável do término._

 _Dá para acreditar? A última vez que escrevi aqui foi repleta de sonhos e esperanças, rezando para que tudo funcionasse, rezando para que me sentisse menos solitária. Mas J. não atingiu meu coração._

 _A parte triste é que eu o amo, mas meu coração não está onde deveria. Ele é meu melhor amigo e é muito doce, só que mesmo depois da nossa primeira vez, nada mais se desenvolveu entre nós._

 _Não houve faíscas, não houve essa sensação avassaladora de pertencer a alguém, de querer pertencer a alguém. E eu não fui a única sentindo isso. Me questiono se nós apressamos as coisas, se demos um passo maior do que nossa perna. E se acelerando o processo de nos tornarmos íntimos, na verdade, matamos algo bom que poderia surgir?_

 _Tempo._

 _O tempo não é uma coisa louca? Uma hora amamos o quão rápido ele passa, e na outra, odiamos cada segundo que se arrasta. Esse último mês me matou lentamente. As coisas com J. saíram tão fora de rumo que eu nem sei como descrever. M se sentiu tão mal por não ter dado certo para nós que tentou me recompensar nas últimas duas semanas. Mas não é culpa dela. Não é culpa de ninguém._

 _Bem, talvez seja culpa minha. Uma parte de mim sabe que foi errado ter aceitado namorar com ele. Eu estava apaixonada por outra pessoa. Mas eu precisava de alguém. Foi errado, eu sei. Mas eu precisava._

 _Eu não suportaria passar por setembro sozinha. E eu ainda nem pensei sobre a data mais difícil..._

 _Eu não podia pensar sobre isso agora. Esse não era o foco._

 _O foco é: eu estraguei tudo com o J. e eu esperava que ele me perdoasse por não dar o que ele queria, a única coisa que ele precisava; meu amor._

 _Mas eu não podia. Não agora. E talvez nunca._

 _E nessas últimas semanas, nossos sorrisos foram cada vez mais raros, nossas conversas se tornaram cada vez mais vazias e nos sentíamos cada vez mais solitários, mesmo quando estávamos juntos._

 _Então, ontem à noite, eu cheguei ao meu limite e terminei com ele. Não foi como eu esperava. Não houve acusações, nem lamúrias, nem discussões._

 _J. apenas me abraçou na varanda da frente da minha casa. Me abraçou de um jeito que não fazia há semanas. Colocou uma mecha do meu cabelo atrás da orelha, me deu um beijo na testa e se afastou. Sem grandes cenas, sem adeus ou pedidos._

 _E eu fiquei pensando quantos diálogos tinham morrido entre nós._

 _E para os diálogos suspensos de hoje, seja embalado por "We don't talk anymore" do Charlie Puth:_

" _I overdosed_

 _Should've known your love was a game_

 _Now I can't get you out of my brain_

 _Oh, it's such a shame_

 _That we don't talk anymore_

 _We don't talk anymore_

 _We don't talk anymore_

 _Like we used to do_

 _We don't love anymore_

 _What was all of it for?_

 _Oh, we don't talk anymore_

 _Like we used to do"²_

 _Às vezes eu imagino J. jogando essas palavras contra mim, mesmo que eu saiba que ele seria incapaz de fazer isso. Eu sei que ele aceitou nosso término porque sabia que meu coração não estava lá. Mas sinceramente, tenho medo que eu tenha partido o dele._

 _E continuo me perguntando: Ainda vamos conseguir conversar como antes?"_

 _ **Marie.**_

.

Eu sabia que ela tinha sofrido com o término, mas também sabia que o motivo do sofrimento era diferente do dele. E sinceramente, Jared não parecia aquele cara calmo e compreensivo agora. Tudo que ele parecia ser era raivoso e descontrolado. Por isso levantei minhas mãos e dei um passo pra longe dele.

\- Calma, cara. Sei que isso não parece legal para você, mas vocês terminaram. Jessica é solteira. Me desculpa, cara. Eu queria ter falado com você antes, mas... – no segundo seguinte eu estava no chão.

Foi tão rápido que eu mal vi isso vindo. Jared tinha me socado. Ele tinha me socado bem no olho esquerdo. E pela quantidade de sangue que escorria no meu rosto, eu tinha noventa por cento de certeza que ele tinha aberto meu supercílio.

Eu já tinha passado por isso antes. Não ter Jared me socando, claro, mas ter meu supercílio aberto. Tinha acontecido durante um jogo há dois anos e meu rosto, de repente, parecia uma piscina de sangue.

Então, é, com certeza era meu supercílio.

Levei a mão a sobrancelha esquerda na esperança de parar o sangramento e levantei o rosto na direção de Emmett. Ele estava dividido entre me ajudar ou socar Jared de volta, felizmente, ele escolheu o primeiro, e enquanto eu ficava de pé, encarei meu colega de equipe.

\- Que porra é essa, Jared? Você ficou louco?

\- Eu te disse, Cullen. Mantenha suas mãos fora da minha garota!

\- Ela terminou com você, babaca – Emmett acusou, o que só deixou Jared mais puto da vida.

\- Cala a boca, McCarthy! Ou eu vou calar pra você.

\- Você não ousaria... – Emmett praticamente rosnou. E foi nesse momento que o treinador Collins escolheu para entrar no refeitório. E mesmo eu sabendo que alguém tinha ido chama-lo, mesmo sabendo que eu estava envolvido numa briga, mesmo sabendo que eu não tinha feito nada a não ser levar um soco, recebi o mesmo castigo que os demais.

Detenção.

O que nos trazia de volta ao presente momento.

Eu odeio a minha vida.

\- Eu não acredito que você vai ficar chateado comigo por causa desse cara. - Jared acusou apontando entre mim e Emmett.

\- Claro que não. Eu estou chateado com você por ser um babaca de marca maior. - Emm nem se deu ao trabalho de olhar para ele enquanto falava. Me mantive calado. Não queria causar mais confusão do que já causei.

Jared estava chateado por causa de Jessica, eu entendia. Mas descontar em Emmett era completamente louco. Eles eram amigos desde criança, pelo menos era o que eu sabia. Mas por outro lado, devia ser difícil para ele perceber que o amigo de infância estava tomando partido do outro cara.

Mesmo que o outro cara em questão fosse eu, mesmo que Emm fosse meu melhor amigo desde que me mudei, mesmo que Jared já tivesse sido meu amigo um dia também.

\- Você não tem nada a dizer, Cullen? De repente ficou muito calado.

\- Olha, J. Eu não quero encrenca, ok? Eu sinto muito se feri seus sentimentos chamando Jessica para sair. Eu devia ter falado com você antes, você sabe, por cortesia. Mas ela é solteira. Vocês terminaram. E não achei, nem em um milhão de anos, que você fosse ficar louco a ponto de partir pra cima de mim. Quero dizer, pelo amor de deus! Eu te conheço desde que me mudei para cá...

\- Pois é, Cullen, mas você não pensou nisso antes de chamar a garota que eu gosto para sair.

\- Pelo amor de deus – Emm vociferou acordando o professor que deveria nos vigiar no castigo -, vocês terminaram. Supere isso!

\- Vai se foder, Emmett! - Jared levantou e saiu da sala sob os protestos do professor. Eu e Emmett ficamos calados o restante do tempo, que foram exatas 2h43.

O treinador Collins estava esperando quando saímos do castigo e não ficou nada satisfeito ao notar que J. não estava conosco. Ele passou treino extra para mim e Emmett como compensação pelo que tínhamos perdido, reclamou do meu supercílio - que de fato estava aberto e tinha sangrado mais do que eu gostaria – e mandou a gente pra casa sob ameaças a respeito da mudança de escalação do time.

Não foi até chegar no estacionamento que eu me lembrei de Jessica. Isso porque ela estava encostada na porta do meu carro. Emmett parou o que quer que fosse que iria dizer e levantou uma sobrancelha.

Eu sabia, por experiência própria, que isso não era bom.

\- Vai lá pegar seu prêmio, Cullen. Te espero aqui.

Decidi, sabiamente, não reclamar ou retrucar nada que ele dissesse, só serviria para encorajar a raiva dele depois. Então só balancei a cabeça e fui em direção a menina tímida que me abria um sorriso.

\- Oi, Jessica. Você está me esperando? - percebi que ela estava nervosa, porque não me olhava nos olhos e ficava circulando o pé direito no chão.

\- Oi, Edward. Na verdade, eu estava sim - e só então eu me dei conta de que ela devia ter ficado sabendo sobre a "briga", que era como as pessoas na escola estavam chamando o gancho de direita que recebi de Jared. Automaticamente fiquei tenso. E se ela tivesse me esperado apenas para dizer que não sairia num encontro com um cara que entrava em brigas com o ex-namorado dela?

\- Olha, antes que você diga qualquer coisa, quero que saiba que eu não briguei com o Jared. Ele me socou. E tudo bem, eu talvez possa ter merecido, do ponto de vista deturpado dele, mas eu não revidei. Eu não sou um encrenqueiro – resmunguei sem parar. Eu tinha esse problema, quero dizer, falar sem parar quando ficava nervoso. Espero que Jessica não ache isso estranho.

Mas quando eu olhei na sua direção, ela estava sorrindo.

\- Você é fofo – ela disse corando. - Me desculpa. Eu não quis insinuar nada disso. Eu estava lá, Edward. Eu vi que você não... - ela levantou os punhos em demonstração e então olhou rapidamente para os seus pés. - Seja como for, eu queria te pedir desculpas por isso.

\- Ah – disse com a realização me batendo. - Ah! - repeti surpreso. Eu podia ser bem brilhante quando as pessoas me surpreendiam, não? - Não tem por que você fazer isso, Jess – o apelido escorregou sem que eu percebesse, mas ela não pareceu ligar. - A culpa não é sua. Na verdade, acho que ninguém além de Jared pode ser culpado dessa situação. É meio fodido, mas ta tudo bem.

Ela riu e depois sorriu.

\- Então nós temos um encontro ainda? - ela parecia tão malditamente fofa, com as bochechas vermelhas brilhando contra o ar frio do inverno lá fora. Senti vontade de apertá-la num abraço, mas apenas sorri de volta.

\- Temos um encontro. Te pego as 19h. - disse estendendo meu celular e pedindo para que anotasse seu telefone e endereço.

Só quando ela virou para ir embora é que notei mais duas pessoas no local. Maria, a eterna rival da minha irmã, que estava esperando Jéssica dentro de um utilitário branco na saída do estacionamento. E Bella, sentada confortavelmente em posição de índio no capô do seu fusca velho. Ela lia um livro e estava, aparentemente, alheia ao desenrolar dramático perto dela.

Mas não por muito tempo, já que logo fui envolvido por um braço forte e a voz estrondosa de Emmett.

\- Então você ainda vai sair com ela? - os olhos de Bella abandonaram as páginas amareladas e olharam diretamente pra mim. Ela não demonstrou nenhuma hostilidade nem simpatia.

\- Claro que sim, - disse empurrando-o para que me soltasse. - Porquê não sairia? Jessica é legal e parece gostar de mim. - Emm balançou a cabeça em desgosto e estreitou os olhos, mas não disse nada.

\- Sua vida, suas regras – resmungou. O que diabos isso significava? Eu não sabia. Mas minha atenção foi capturada por uma figura se aproximando.

Bella.

Ela vinha andando em nossa direção. E constantemente parecia presa nos anos 90. Desde sua calça jeans com bocas largas, passando por seus tênis all stars desbotados até camisa de manga curta listrada e sua jaqueta puída do exército. Ela carregava uma mochila pichada onde se liam as palavras "Não te perguntei nada, babaca" em vermelho-sangue. O livro, seguro entre as mãos, e os fones coloridos escapando pela borda do bolso da calça.

Ela era estranha. E bonita. Tudo ao mesmo tempo.

\- Oi – ela sorriu para mim e para Emmett. - Se não se importa, preciso ir logo. Eu cubro o turno do Newton hoje – as palavras pareciam desconhecidas para mim, mas fizeram sentido para Emmett, já que ele xingou baixo e se encaminhou pro carro dela.

\- Tchau pra você também, Emmett - ele me deu o dedo do meio e se virou apenas para dizer:

\- Não a leve ao boliche, PELO AMOR DE DEUS! - eu ri e não disse nada.

\- Edward – Bella trocou um pé pelo outro. Ela parecia nervosa, mas eu não tinha ideia do porquê. Encarei seus olhos castanhos, eles pareciam firmes, mas subitamente suavizaram.

\- Oi, Bella – eu disse tanto em cumprimento como em curiosidade. O que quer que fosse que ela parecia querer me dizer, desistiu. Ao invés disso, o que saiu da boca dela foi:

\- Você deveria ir ao médico. Você sabe... para levar uns pontos. É o supercílio, ne? – surpreso, percebi que ela parecia genuinamente preocupada.

\- Ah, sim. O supercílio – então toquei no lugar que tinha uma espécie de curativo. – Não se preocupe, já abri ele antes, num campeonato de basquete. De qualquer forma, meu pai está em casa hoje, tenho certeza que ele vai dar uns pontos nisso quando eu chegar.

Ela acenou uma vez e ficou me olhando com aqueles grandes olhos castanhos. Parecia criar coragem para falar alguma coisa. Então, olhou ao redor, em direção ao Emmett e se virou de novo para mim.

\- Bem... É, Jessica gosta de comida japonesa - ela disse rapidamente, deu de ombros e se afastou. Eu nem tive a chance de dizer obrigada antes de vê-la iniciar uma briga de empurra-empurra com Emmett.

Vi os dois entrarem no carro com sorrisos nos rostos e sumirem de vista. Então finalmente saí do meu transe e parti em direção de casa.

Bella Swan tinha acabado de me dar uma dica. Bem, talvez ela realmente não me odiasse.

Por algum motivo, essa ideia me deixou incomodado.

 **.**

 **.**

\- Não acredito que você engoliu aquele sushi inteiro sem mastigar! E ele estava cheio de wasabi! - Jessica ria tanto que segurava os lados da sua barriga.

O rosto dela, tímido e sempre corado, se transformava completamente quando ela ria tão abertamente assim. Ela estava linda.

Seguindo o conselho de Bella, eu a tinha levado para um restaurante japonês, o que se mostrou ser a coisa certa. Jess tinha adorado o cardápio, além das minhas piadas e tentativas - ridículas - de parecer um expert em peixe cru.

\- Eu não fazia ideia de que aquela droga era forte daquele jeito - eu disse meio emburrado.

\- Ah, não. Eu sei que não, "Senhor-Eu-sei-tudo-de-comida-japonesa" - ela riu um pouco mais. - Mas não se preocupe, você continuou encantador, mesmo gritando por causa da queimação na sua boca.

Eu me juntei a ela e ri um pouquinho. O encontro estava sendo um sucesso. Jessica era inteligente e engraçada, e eu descobri que ela não só gostava de esportes, como praticava corrida aos fins de semana. Ela tinha dois irmãos mais velhos, ambos na faculdade, além de uma irmãzinha mais nova. Morava com os pais numa casa antiga nos limites da cidade e trabalhava meio período numa lanchonete.

O começo da noite foi um tanto estranho. Nenhum de nós parecia saber sobre o que falar, mas desde que encontramos assuntos confortáveis... toda a conversa tinha fluído naturalmente. Dessa forma, me senti confortável para avançar em direção a ela e segurar sua mão. Estávamos andando por uma das ruas de Port Angeles, e Jessica ainda ria, mas pouco a pouco seu riso foi murchando, e ela olhou em direção as nossas mãos entrelaçadas.

\- Isso te incomoda? - perguntei sorrindo. - Porque suas mãos pareciam muito quentinhas e solitárias aí - ela sorriu, mas parecia meio forçado. - Olha, Jess – disse subitamente e nós dois paramos de andar -, não quero te pressionar nem nada. Tudo que quero fazer agora é segurar sua mão. Tudo bem? Eu acho que o encontro está sendo muito legal e eu queria um pouco mais de contato com você, mas sem forçar nada. Mas se eu passei dos limites, eu peço...

\- Não, Edward. Tudo bem. É só que... acho que eu não estou mais acostumada a isso – ela usou a mão livre para torcer uma mecha de cabelo entre os dedos. - Desculpa.

\- Você está me pedindo desculpas por ser adorável? - ela riu abertamente de novo dessa vez.

\- Para, Edward! É sério... - ela me empurrou um pouco com o quadril e isso me deu a chance de sentir o perfume dela. Era um floral meio adocicado. Adocicado demais até, mas acho que combinava com ela. - Eu estou falando sério. Desde o Jared, eu não...

Ela pareceu sem graça por ter citado o ex-namorado, mas eu apertei sua mão tranquilizando-a.

\- Vocês namoraram por muito tempo?

\- Não muito, na verdade. Uns três meses? Talvez menos. Mas... ai, me desculpa, Edward. Sei que é algo pessoal demais para um primeiro encontro. Eu acho que não devia estar falando sobre isso.

\- Não, tudo bem. Fui eu que perguntei – dei de ombros. - Olha, a gente tem tempo pra isso, okay?

\- Temos? - ela perguntou e parecia tão insegura. Sorri para ela.

\- Claro que sim, Jess. Eu falei sério quando disse que está sendo um ótimo encontro. E eu espero que seja o primeiro de muitos...

Jessica apertou minha mão e sorriu. Não falamos mais nada até chegar ao carro. Quando entramos para escapar do frio de janeiro, notei, pela primeira vez, a calça jeans desbotada que ela usava e como seu casaco parecia um pouco puído. Lembrei dos comentários sobre a casa velha dela e decidi não tocar no assunto.

Quando chegamos até a casa da Jessica, eu a levei até a porta. Nossos pés patinhando a neve que restara de hoje de manhã. Nenhum dos dois disse nada, mas nossas mãos estavam entrelaçadas. Prolongamos o momento o máximo possível, mas ocasionalmente a luz da velha varanda começou a piscar e Jess me disse que era o sinal universal que sua mãe usava para mandá-la entrar.

Ela se despediu de mim com um beijo no rosto e uma promessa de um novo encontro. E depois que ela entrou, eu continuei por um tempo do lado de fora, encarando a sua porta.

Caminhei de volta para o carro com um sentimento engraçado. Algo entre uma euforia por conta da novidade e do sucesso do encontro, e um sentimento de perda. Como se faltasse algo. O que era estranho porque eu me senti feliz com Jessica. Compartilhamos risadas e um certo sentimento acalentador. Era confortável. Então porque algo em mim ainda parecia titubear?

Ignorei esses pensamentos e fui embora para casa.

 **.**

 **.**

\- Então você a levou para comer comida crua? - Jasper disse sarcasticamente. - Muito romântico, Cullen.

\- Cala a boca, cara – eu disse jogando uma toalha em cima dele. Estávamos no vestiário depois do treino de segunda. Eu originalmente tinha planos de sair com Jessica de novo hoje, mas o treinador Collins pegou pesado com a gente por causa da confusão de sexta. Então eu tive que desmarcar.

Não era nenhuma novidade que Jared me ignorou ou olhou feio o tempo todo, e quando ele tentou se jogar em cima de mim pela terceira vez, o treinador perdeu a paciência e tirou nós dois da quadra. Eu odiava isso, estar sendo punido pela idiotice de outra pessoa. Mas tentei não pensar muito sobre isso. Eu já tinha outros problemas para resolver.

\- Jasper tem razão, cara. Comida japonesa? Que tiro ousado. E se ela odiasse? - dei de ombros para o comentário de Emmett e tentei não pensar muito no fato de que Bella tinha me dado aquela dica.

Bella. Aparentemente eu estava mais acorrentado a ela do que imaginava. E isso logo depois de eu finalmente me convencer de que ela não era a Marie.

 **.**

 **.**

Tudo ia muito bem, meu encontro com Jess tinha sido um sucesso, tínhamos trocado números de telefone e mandamos algumas mensagens durante o fim de semana. Dessa forma, eu estava bem animado na segunda-feira. Principalmente porque aquela sensação de faltar algo tinha desaparecido.

Eu estava atrasado para a primeira aula por culpa de Alice. Ela simplesmente tinha que achar seus óculos de sol de qualquer jeito. Alguma coisa sobre fotos na praia ou algo assim. Tentei ignorar o fato de que fazia uns 13° lá fora, comentar isso não faria nada além de fazer com que perdêssemos tempo. Eventualmente, depois de uns vinte minutos, ela os encontrou atrás da sua cama. Que deus me ajude!

Então, por causa disso, eu estava agora correndo em direção a sala de literatura. Assim que entrei, interrompi a professora no meio de uma frase.

\- ...daqui a dois meses – ela se virou na direção da porta e me deu um sorriso irônico. - Ah! Senhor Cullen! Vejo que decidiu nos agraciar com sua presença.

Senti meu rosto esquentando de vergonha, pedi desculpas timidamente e andei em direção ao fundo da classe. Notei, com horror, que a única cadeira livre era ao lado de Bella Swan. De novo eu me sentaria ao lado dela na sala. De novo teria que ouvir seus comentários perspicazes sobre livros clássicos, ou dissecar cada mínimo gesto que ela fazia. Eu tentava não espiar muito a garota, mas meus olhos continuavam se movendo para lá.

Ela me intrigava. E hoje não era diferente. Ela usava uma jardineira vermelha que não fazia nada a não ser atrair todos os olhos para aquelas pernas brancas — ainda que estivesse um frio de rachar lá fora. Que deus me ajudasse a não ficar encarando. Eu sabia o quão raro era ver Bella de vestido – uma imagem dela no dia das compras de natal cruzou minha mente. Bem, pelo menos na escola. De forma que era uma surpresa mais que agradável vê-la numa jardineira vermelha na altura da metade das coxas. Tanta pele lisa e branca. Parecia tão macia.

Pisquei e tentei me focar em qualquer outra coisa enquanto caminhava para me sentar ao lado dela. Ocupei a cadeira fazendo o mínimo barulho possível. A atenção de Bella estava num bloco que ela parecia rabiscar repetidamente. Mas assim que abri meu caderno e a professora se voltou para o quadro, ela se virou pra mim. E sorriu.

\- Bom dia, Edward – fiquei tão surpreso que por meio minuto não disse nada. Me atrapalhei com a caneta na minha mão e ergui os olhos para ver os dela sorrindo da minha confusão. Automaticamente relaxei. Era a Bella de bom humor então.

\- Bom dia, Isabella.

\- Bella – disse, me corrigindo.

\- Bella – repeti calmamente. As sílabas pareciam se estender na minha língua, pastando no fundo da boca. Trouxeram um gosto engraçado. Eu sempre a chamei assim, mas, não sei exatamente porque, era diferente falar o apelido dela agora. Talvez por ela ter dito de tão boa vontade para eu chamá-la assim. Como se fossemos amigos.

Nós éramos?

\- Como está o machucado? - ela perguntou se inclinando na minha direção, quase como se fosse tocar em mim. Mas recuou no último minuto.

\- Ah, tudo bem. Meu pai cuidou disso. Eu só precisei de dois pontos. Está quase 100% agora – eu sorri pra ela que acenou. Nenhum de nós disse muito mais. E finalmente nos focamos na professora.

Ela estava explicando sobre um trabalho que teríamos que fazer para daqui a dois meses. Aparentemente era sobre isso que ela falava quando eu cheguei.

Era alguma espécie de "imersão na literatura", palavras dela e não minhas. Aparentemente, tínhamos que fazer um trabalho sobre um dos livros clássicos, que seriam previamente sorteados. O teor ficaria a nosso critério, poderia ser uma espécie de sátira, crítica, releitura ou adaptação. Mas o pré-requisito era que envolvesse pelo menos duas áreas diferentes. E elas poderiam ser: prosa, poesia, encenação, dança, pintura, canto, vídeo ou fotografia.

Eu não tinha ideia sobre o que fazer e pedia a deus para que o livro sorteado para mim não fosse tão difícil. Eu precisaria despender bastante tempo nesse trabalho porque ele valia 60% da nossa nota total do fim do semestre. E com o campeonato estadual vindo por aí, seria difícil conciliar isso com os treinos.

\- Então - continuou a professora -, eu decidi que esse seria um trabalho muito pesado para ser feito individualmente, dessa forma separei vocês em duplas – rapidamente eu comecei a olhar ao redor, mas percebi que eu era o único fazendo isso. Porque as pessoas não pareciam desesperadas? - E como eu gostaria de opiniões bem diversas nesse trabalho, optei por casais. Todo mundo já sabe sua dupla, certo? Então eu vou...

Levantei a mão involuntariamente. Eu não tinha dupla. Olhei ao redor e todos pareciam estar rindo de mim. Quero dizer, tudo bem, eu estava com a mão levantada que nem uma criança de primário, mas bem... eu não tinha a merda de uma dupla!

\- Sim, Sr. Cullen – a professora respondeu, sem se virar das suas anotações no quadro.

\- Eu não tenho dupla – resmunguei.

\- A sua esquerda – a professora disse se virando e sorrindo. - Sua dupla.

Olhei para Bella e ela acenou pra mim. Era brincadeira né? Eu faria dupla com Bella Swan?! Mate-me agora!

Não que Bella fosse alguma leprosa ou idiota nem nada disso. Pelo contrário, ela se saía muito bem nas aulas de literatura, mas... eu não sabia como eu sobreviveria a esse trabalho sem surtar. Bem, eu já estava surtando. Bella era... quero dizer, Bella é... ela me deixa nervoso!

\- Srta. Trenton... - comecei com a minha melhor voz de veludo. - Nada contra Bella, de forma alguma, mas não posso fazer o trabalho com alguém que eu tenha mais, bem, coisas em comum ou algo assim?

Para crédito dela, a professora não fez nenhuma careta nem nada, só negou com a cabeça. Eu ouvi as risadinhas de Rosalie e notei, pela primeira vez, que ela estava sentada atrás de Bella.

\- Lamento, Sr. Cullen. Mas se o senhor não tivesse chegado atrasado, talvez pudesse ter escolhido melhor em que lugar se sentar, de qualquer forma, a escolha dos pares foi aleatória. Seus parceiros são as pessoas sentadas ao seu lado. Caso sejam duas pessoas do mesmo sexo, vocês devem trocar de lugar com as pessoas mais próximas de vocês - ela ajeitou os óculos no nariz. - Então, Sr. Cullen, você fará par com a Srta. Swan. Fim da discussão.

Suspirei resignado e me afundei na cadeira. Quando eu olhei para o lado, Bella tinha uma expressão séria, com a testa vincada, e olhava obstinadamente para a mesa a sua frente. O que quer que fosse que ela estivesse rabiscando naquelas folhas, parecia requerer toda a sua atenção. Ela não voltou a olhar pra mim ou falar comigo até o final da aula, quando relutantemente nos aproximamos da mesa da Srta. Trenton para sorteamos o nosso livro.

\- Bella – sussurrei a caminho da mesa. - Sinto muito. Eu fui um idiota. Eu não devia ter falado aquilo. Pareceu que eu não queria fazer dupla com você. Mas não é verdade – ela se manteve calada. E séria. - Bella... - tentei de novo.

\- É, você foi um idiota enorme – ela respondeu. Então nos calamos e olhamos um para o outro. A Srta. Trenton sorriu para nós.

\- Então, crianças, qual dos dois vai sortear o papel?

Bella nem pensou sobre isso, apenas enfiou a mão dentro do grande saco de tecido marrom e puxou um pequeno pedaço de papel de lá. A professora, animada, bateu palminhas, e puxou o papel da mão dela.

\- Orgulho e Preconceito – disse solenemente. Então olhou para nós dois. - Se não me engano, esse é seu livro clássico favorito, não é, Bella?

Bella se desmanchou num sorriso enorme e acenou com a cabeça.

\- Espero grandes coisas do seu trabalho então, querida.

Nós dois acenamos e saímos da sala. Bella parecia perdida em pensamentos e sequer olhava ao redor. Quase esbarrou com duas pessoas e no último minuto, eu tive que puxá-la pelo braço.

Caminhei com ela pelos corredores a esmo, mas no final das contas acabamos parando em frente a sua aula de cálculo. Mesmo completamente absorta, os pés dela pareciam saber para onde levá-la.

\- Então, - comecei quando percebi que ela estava prestes a entrar e me deixar sozinho aqui no corredor. Eu sequer tinha certeza se ela sabia que eu a estava seguindo esse tempo todo. - O trabalho de literatura... como faremos?

\- Eu não faço ideia, Cullen - ela disse e parecia feroz. - Mas podemos falar sobre isso durante o almoço, tudo bem? Nos vemos mais tarde.

E ela me deixou plantado ali, sem mais nenhuma palavra.

 **.**

 **.**

\- Então... você e Bella Swan?! - Jasper fez soar mais como uma pergunta e logo, alguns pares de olhos estavam em mim. Hoje eu estava sentado na mesa com meus amigos mais próximos e isso incluía a duende da minha irmã. Normalmente eu me sentava com o pessoal do time de basquete, mas eu precisava falar com Bella, entretanto, ela ainda não tinha aparecido.

\- Você e Bella? Como assim? - os olhos de Alice chicotearam até mim e eu senti vontade de matar Jasper. - O que você não está me contando, Edward? Eu achei que você tinha ido a um encontro com Jessica.

\- E eu fui! - rebati ofendido. - Eu não saio com duas garotas ao mesmo tempo, então pode tirar essa expressão da sua cara!

\- Foi mal, cara. - Jasper se desculpou dando um apertão reconfortante no meu ombro.

\- Dá pra vocês pararem de ficar se desculpando e me contarem o que está acontecendo aqui? Porque Bella não me disse nada?

\- Hey, calma lá, duende. - Alice chutou minha canela por baixo da mesa e eu suguei minha respiração. - Isso doeu, que inferno, Alice! E só para você saber, não há nada acontecendo entre mim e Bella. Nós vamos apenas fazer um trabalho de literatura juntos, ok? Não precisa surtar.

Alice se acalmou um pouco, mas continuou me olhando de canto de olho. Rosalie, por sua vez, estava com o sorriso enigmático do gato de Cheshire. Ela parecia saber de algo, mas não disse nada, o que eu agradeci.

\- Alguém sabe onde Bella está? Combinamos de discutir sobre o trabalho, mas o almoço vai terminar em 15 minutos e nada dela.

\- Biblioteca! - todos eles disseram em uníssono. Eu me senti por fora de alguma piada quando todos deram risinhos mal disfarçados. Rosalie teve pena de mim.

\- Bella nunca almoça com a gente. Normalmente ela fica por aí, mas em 90% dos casos, ela vai estar na biblioteca - ela deu de ombros, como se isso resolvesse algum tipo de problema.

Suspirei e me levantei atrás da Srta. Eu-sou-boa-demais-para-almoçar-com-vocês, mas fui bloqueado no corredor. Um par de trancinhas loiras cruzou o meu caminho e eu olhei para baixo apenas para encontrar os olhos gentis de Jessica.

\- Oi, Edward – ela sorriu, mas olhou ao redor meio confusa. - Está indo a algum lugar? Pensei que podíamos almoçar juntos.

Cocei a cabeça meio sem graça. Ela parecia ter corrido todo o caminho até o refeitório e me senti mal de pensar que isso tudo poderia ser por minha causa.

\- Eu adoraria, Jessica, mas preciso ir atrás da Bella agora.

\- Ah! - ela pareceu surpresa e decepcionada.

\- Não é nada disso, calma. É que eu preciso fazer um trabalho de literatura com ela e marcamos de nos encontrar no almoço, mas aparentemente ela fica na biblioteca sempre então eu... - estiquei o braço devagar e descansei na nuca. Eu estava muito sem graça com toda essa situação e tudo pareceu pior quando Jessica me deu um sorriso amarelo e disse:

\- Bom, então nos falamos mais tarde, eu acho.

Eu queria pedir desculpas e dizer que almoçaria com ela. Mas eu tinha marcado com Bella, certo? Isso seria errado, quero dizer, deixá-la esperando por mim. Por mais que minha mente estivesse me dizendo que ela não teve nenhuma consideração em me avisar sobre a biblioteca.

\- Eu vou ligar pra você mais tarde, Jess. Eu prometo. - me inclinei e dei um beijo na bochecha dela. Jessica acenou para mim uma última vez e eu corri pelos corredores. Cheguei na biblioteca faltando 5 minutos para o sinal soar e encontrei Bella sentada numa grande mesa de mogno ao fundo, debruçada em extrema concentração sobre alguns papéis. Demorei a perceber que eram desenhos, mas antes que eu os identificasse, Bella fechou o caderno abruptamente e olhou para mim.

\- Você demorou a descobrir onde eu estava, pensei que não viria - então me deu um sorriso meio irônico e eu fiquei sem entender se estava lidando com a Bella de bom ou mau humor. De qualquer jeito, deduzi que esse era o meu castigo pelo comportamento idiota da aula. Então não questionei.

\- Rosalie me disse sobre a biblioteca. Bem... – olhei ao redor. Eu já tinha entrado aqui algumas vezes, mas nunca tinha passado tempo aqui. Não de verdade. – Você estava lendo?

Bella me ignorou ao invés de responder. Ficou em pé, juntou todas as suas coisas e jogou de qualquer jeito dentro da mochila. Eu tive um pequeno vislumbre de uma capa colorida antes que ela fechasse o fecho éclair com força.

\- Você por um acaso já leu Orgulho e Preconceito? – quando não respondi nada, ela riu. – Imaginei. Separei um exemplar pra você.

Notei, pela primeira vez, o pequeno e antigo livro no meio da mesa. Ele parecia estar zombando de mim na sua capa de couro desgastada.

\- Não sei se terei tempo de ler isso tudo. – o livro devia ter facilmente umas 300 páginas. – Não posso ver o filme ou algo assim? - Bella jogou sua mochila sobre o ombro, pegou o livro e deu dois passos até mim.

\- Essa é a primeira coisa em comum que nós vamos ter para esse trabalho, Edward. – então sorriu. Um sorriso cheio de dentes. Foi meio assustador. – Leia a droga do livro! – ela bateu com o livro no meu peito e saiu andando, toda em estilo dramático de Hollywood.

Mas antes de sair da biblioteca, se virou pra mim.

\- Nós não precisamos ser amigos, Cullen. Nem mesmo nos gostarmos. Mas eu não vou tirar nota baixa nesse trabalho porque um idiota pretensioso se recusa a ler o livro.

E simples assim, ela se foi.

.

.

O que me trazia ao presente momento. Eu, no vestiário, após o treino, tentando não pensar nela, na sua empáfia e no livro velho guardado no fundo da minha mochila. Suspirei.

Todos os caras já tinham praticamente saído de lá, mas eu estava tenso devido a esse trabalho idiota. Então tudo que fiz foi me sentar nos bancos entre os armários do vestiário e caçar na minha mochila a playlist da Marie. Eu só precisava de algumas palavras e talvez uma boa música. Só isso. Abri o caderno onde tinha parado e comecei a ler.

.

" _9 de outubro de 2018 – Terça-feira_

 _Não sei se eu tenho alguma frase para hoje. Acho que nada poderia descrever a sensação que eu senti. Roubando um pouco as palavras de J, foi como se emergisse de águas profundas depois de muito tempo me afogando. Respirar é muito bom._

 _Pensei que depois da minha despedida ontem à noite, nunca mais falaria com J. Mas qual foi minha surpresa quando antes da meia noite, meu celular tocou e era ele ao telefone._

 _Talvez, eu pensei, ele estivesse ligando apenas para gritar na minha cara o que esqueceu de dizer mais cedo, mas tudo que ele me disse quando atendi foi:_

" _Sinto saudades da minha melhor amiga. Cresci com uma garota esperta, de coração grande, que ria muito e se aventurava. E essa garota, de algum jeito, de alguma forma, sumiu por um tempo. E quando eu tive a chance de ter um vislumbre dela... me desculpa, Marie, eu agarrei. Eu me agarrei tão forte que não percebi que estava afundando nós dois. Me perdoe."_

 _Ele fez silêncio depois disso. Fez silêncio durante tanto tempo que eu achei que não diria mais nada até, "Mas eu posso te ensinar a nadar." Então simples assim, rimos e voltamos a ser os melhores amigos que sempre fomos._

 _Passamos a noite inteira conversando sobre bobagem e maratonamos metade de uma temporada inteira de Friends, apenas para concordar que foi uma das piores séries já feitas no mundo._

 _E as faíscas, as malditas faíscas, que faltaram durante tanto tempo, de repente, estavam lá. Mas não as faíscas que nós dois esperávamos. Nada disso. Eram faíscas melhores, mais potentes e mais enraizadas do que quaisquer outras._

 _Eram faíscas sobre uma amizade construída pouco a pouco no decorrer dos anos, entre uma menina pequena e sardenta, e um garoto grande e sorridente. E se essas faíscas estavam de volta, de algum jeito eu soube que ficaríamos bem. Mais do que bem, seríamos amigos acima de qualquer coisa._

 _Então é, talvez hoje não seja um dia para músicas e poesias e pensamentos profundos sobre a vida. Hoje é só um dia sobre felicidade e esperança e amizade._

 _Mas seja como for, essa música é sobre a nossa amizade voltando aos eixos, e sobre todo o sentimento de conforto e familiaridade que me vem disso._

 _Abrace seu amigo mais querido e sinta o conforto de ter um ombro para chorar quando necessário ouvindo "Count on me" do Bruno Mars:_

"If you ever find yourself stuck in the middle of the sea  
I'll sail the world to find you  
If you ever find yourself lost in the dark and you can't see  
I'll be the light to guide you  
Find out what we're made of  
When we are called to help our friends in need _"³_

 _Hoje é sobre mim e J. finalmente aprendendo a nadar. Hoje, depois de acordar e esbarrar com ele no colégio, tudo que eu consegui sentir foi alívio. Um alívio imenso por sermos exatamente quem sempre fomos um com o outro._

 _E você? Já aprendeu_ _a nadar através dos seus problemas?"_

 _ **Marie.**_

 _ **.**_

Quando eu terminei de ler, fiquei com aquela sensação melancólica de querer rever amigos de infância e senti vontade de passar um tempo com Jessica. Talvez, se ela realmente fosse Marie, tudo que precisasse era de um bom amigo e alguém que pudesse ajudá-la. Deus sabe que ela parecia ter muitos problemas.

Tentei me convencer que eu não estava incomodado com o fato do ex namorado de Marie também ser, aparentemente, o seu melhor amigo. Quero dizer, eu não tinha muita intimidade com Jess ainda, mas isso queria dizer que Jared era um grande amigo dela? Porque sinceramente, eu não acho que suportaria saber que o melhor amigo da minha provável futura namorada é apaixonado por ela – e muito provavelmente estaria fazendo a minha caveira sempre que possível.

Isso seria estranho, certo? Não é possível que só eu ache isso estranho.

Balancei a cabeça e tentei ignorar tudo isso. Mas mesmo depois dessas palavras doces, mesmo depois de saber que Marie não estava apaixonada por ele, eu ainda estava tenso. Mais tenso do que estava antes. Maldição!

\- Você vai conosco? - Jasper me perguntou enquanto saíamos da quadra em direção ao estacionamento.

O clima frio estava finalmente dando uma aliviada por esses dias, e a temperatura já tinha subido para algo em torno dos 10 a 15°, o que era ótimo. Eu ainda tremia um pouco nas minhas duas blusas de frio, mas por sorte, minha jaqueta do time era bem grossa e me esquentaria.

Ajudei Jasper a abrir as portas laterais para o estacionamento e fiquei surpreso ao perceber que algumas pessoas do time estavam ali. Embry, Jacob, Emmett, Rosalie, Alice e Bella estavam juntos num canto, aparentemente esperando Jasper. Eu não tinha ideia de pra onde eles iam.

\- Vocês estão indo pra onde?

\- Na Reserva Quileute, a praia de La Push. Aparentemente Bella tem esse projeto para a aula de fotografia e pediu a ajuda da Alice. E bem, ela meio que organizou uma sessão de fotos na praia – ele deu de ombros como que se desculpando pelo comportamento absurdo da namorada. Bem, eu convivi durante 16 anos com ela. Nada disso me surpreendia.

\- Não sei não, Jasper. Eu acho que não sou a pessoa favorita da Bella agora – Jasper riu e deu pequenos tapinhas nas minhas costas. Eu tinha contado para ele mais cedo sobre a aula de literatura e o trabalho que teríamos que fazer juntos. E a solução dele era bem simples: Eu e Bella precisávamos ser amigos. Tínhamos que parar com essa implicância gratuita e começar a achar coisas em comum para construirmos o trabalho.

Meu lado racional concordava, mas meu garotinho interior surtava toda vez que eu pensava em passar tempo com ela e aquele olhar julgador.

\- Você não acha que essa é a situação perfeita para mudar isso? Você e Bella precisam desse pontapé inicial para serem amigos – eu balancei a cabeça duvidando. - Não, é sério. Alice disse que quando vocês estão de bom humor, convivem muito bem. Talvez esse trabalho seja bom para transformá-los em amigos. O que acha?

Eu olhei para o grupo de pessoas que nos esperavam ao redor do carro de Emmett – que finalmente tinha saído do conserto. Alice acenava animadamente para nós, Rosalie parecia completamente alheia pendurada nos braços de Emmett, que pra variar falava excessivamente alto. Os outros caras estavam absortos em conversas entre eles. E tinha Bella.

Ela estava debruçada em seu velho fusca azul pavoroso. Os fones coloridos estavam pendurados ao redor do seu pescoço e ela carregava um velho livro puído nas mãos. Seus olhos se levantaram e se fixaram em mim.

\- Vamos lá, Edward... eu vi que você está carregando aquele livro antigo que ela te forçou a ler. Você quer tentar. Vamos! - Jasper sacudiu meus ombros e fez uma pequena corridinha em direção a Alice.

Arrisquei um sorriso em direção a Bella, que ainda tinha os olhos sobre mim. Ela sorriu de volta, e com isso, minha decisão estava tomada.

Vamos a La Push, baby!

* * *

 _¹ "Alguns dias/Tenho medo de escrever/Porque às vezes/A honestidade me mata"_

 _² "Eu tive uma overdose/Deveria saber que seu amor era um jogo/Agora eu não consigo tirar você do meu cérebro/Oh, é uma pena_

 _Que nós não nos falamos mais/Nós não nos falamos mais/Nós não nos falamos mais/Como costumávamos fazer/Nós não nos amamos mais/Para que foi tudo isso?/Oh, nós não nos falamos mais/Como costumávamos fazer"_

 _³ "Se algum dia você se encontrar preso no meio do mar/Eu velejarei pelo mundo para te encontrar/Se algum dia você se encontrar perdido no escuro e não puder enxergar/Eu serei a luz a te guiar/Descobrimos do que somos feitos/Quando somos chamados para ajudar nossos amigos em necessidade"_

* * *

 **[N/A]:Oi gente! Desculpa a demora. Não abandonei a fanfic, só tive uns problemas familiares e me enrolei com revisões no trabalho, mas aqui estamos. Não sei se conseguirei postar sempre de 2 em 2 semanas, mas teremos postagens pelo menos 1 vez por mês às quintas-feiras.**

 **Nos vemos até lá! Beijos!**

 **I.M.**

 **21/02/2019**

* * *

Deixe uma review abaixo ↓


	5. Capitulo 4

No último dia de aula, Edward encontra um caderno perdido. Nele, todos os pensamentos e músicas favoritas de uma estranha chamada Marie. Palavras e músicas podem unir duas pessoas tão diferentes?

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 4**

 **.**

Porque eu, dentre todas as pessoas possíveis, estava aqui nesse lugar? Eu podia ver nossos amigos correndo atrás uns dos outros pela areia escura e suja da praia de La Push. Alice posava ao redor com Jasper servindo de decoração. Emmett e Embry pareciam contentes em conseguir arrastar as pessoas para dentro da água congelante. Rosalie posava para fotos vintage ao redor do carro de Bella. E Jacob parecia muito atarefado enquanto seguia Bella para todos os lados, ajudando-a a tirar várias fotos.

E aqui estava eu, sentado no capô do meu carro, tentando não soar muito mais deslocado do que me sentia. Não estava funcionando.

Alice se aproximou de mim depois de finalmente terminar suas fotos de biquíni. Como ela conseguia usar um biquíni e um óculos de sol no tempo frio de janeiro estava além de mim.

– Como você não está congelando nesses trajes minúsculos? – Alice sorriu e encolheu os ombros. Ela se enrolou ao redor de um cobertor que Jasper tinha dado a ela e sentou ao meu lado.

– Acho que eu já estou acostumada. Eu sempre sirvo de modelo para Bella. No bem e no mal. – ela riu. – Mas e você? Porque está sentado aqui como se sua vida fosse ser um excluído social?

Dei de ombros. A verdade é que eu não sabia. Eu tinha vindo para me aproximar de Bella, e sendo bem sincero, ela não tinha feito nada para me afastar. Mas acho que eu estava me sentindo muito oprimido por ter todos aqueles olhos em cima de mim.

Subitamente me senti como um garoto chamando a menina mais bonita da escola para o baile. Só que a garota em questão era Bella. Isso reduzia bastante as minhas chances.

\- Não deixe que ela te intimide, okay? Bella pode parecer muito dona de si, mas ela pode ser bem delicada e frágil por baixo de todas essas camadas. – Alice afastou os cabelos soprados pelo vento em direção ao rosto e sorriu. – Se você se esforçar, podem ser bons amigos. Tenho certeza.

Balancei a cabeça, mas não disse nada. Gostaria de ter essa certeza de Alice. Uma parte de mim pensava sobre o trabalho e como seria bom poder me dar bem com Bella. Mas a outra parte ansiava conhecer um pouco mais sobre a garota selvagem com olhos julgadores, ainda que isso me deixasse assustado.

Jasper se aproximou, puxando Alice em direção ao carro de Jake para que pudesse trocar de roupa. Puxei o celular do bolso. 4 mensagens. Uma de Esme e 3 de Jéssica. Nós tínhamos trocado mensagens depois do fim das aulas. Ela tinha me chamado para tomar um sorvete, mas com o convite de Jasper, isso tinha ficado para depois. Aparentemente, isso a tinha deixado insegura, se as 4 mensagens que ela me mandou depois servisse de aviso.

Suspirando, abri todas elas para responder.

"Ah, tudo bem. Podemos marcar outro dia. Acabei de ouvir aquela banda que você gosta, Coldplay.

Mesmo que não faça meu estilo, algumas músicas eram bem legais."

14:27

"Lauren disse que acabou de vê-lo na rua. Seu carro seguindo o de Emmett e Jacob.

Não acho que Maria saiba que ele saiu. Vocês foram para algum lugar juntos?"

15:15

"Ah, me desculpe pela mensagem anterior. Eu não quis que parecesse que eu estava te controlando nem nada.

Provavelmente é algo do time, certo?... Ah, desculpa, eu fiz de novo. Bem, nos falamos mais tarde, Edward."

15:57

Respirei fundo. Porque parecia que Jessica estava desconfiando de mim? Tinha sido aquele problema com Bella na hora do almoço? Levei a mão aos cabelos. Ela não ficaria contente quando eu dissesse onde estava.

Pensei por um segundo em mentir, mas depois achei melhor não. Jacob estava aqui, ele provavelmente diria a Maria, sua namorada, e então Jessica ficaria sabendo e eu passaria como um mentiroso maldito.

A verdade. A merda da verdade teria que ser dita e fosse o que deus quiser.

"Oi, Jessica. Desculpa não responder antes, mas eu estava ocupado ajudando Alice.

Ela arrastou o pessoal do time para essa coisa com Bella. É um projeto de fotografia aparentemente.

Viemos para La Push, nesse frio. Rs. Não pude dizer não a minha irmã. Mas quero te ver amanhã. Pode ser?"

17:08

Rezei para que isso fosse o suficiente para apaziguar as dúvidas de Jessica. Guardei o celular no bolso da calça jeans e fiquei olhando para as ondas fortes quebrando na beira da praia. Aquela areia escura tornava o ambiente muito mais lúgubre além do frio congelante.

\- Bonito, não é? - minha cabeça chicoteou ao redor encontrando os olhos castanhos de Bella. Franzi as sobrancelhas. Desde quando ela estava ali? - Não quis te assustar. - ela disse de repente. - Não percebi que você estava tão distraído.

\- Tudo bem. - sorri pra ela. - Acho que a paisagem me distraiu. Sem dúvida tem algo de belo nela, mas também tem algo de melancólico, você não acha?

Ela estreitou os olhos e curvou um pouco a cabeça para o lado. A câmera ao redor do pescoço dela balançando com o movimento. Os olhos curiosos com alguma coisa. A mão lentamente levantando a câmera até o rosto. Não era qualquer câmera, era uma daquelas antigas, nada de fotos digitais para Bella Swan. Não, aparentemente ela gostava da coisa manual.

Segurei a vontade de questioná-la sobre a escolha da câmera. Não parecia apenas antiga, estilo vintage, mas velha, estilo já-viu-dias-melhores.

\- Você pode ter razão. - ela disse depois de algumas fotos. - Mas quem disse que melancólico não pode ser bonito?

Dei de ombros. Não tinha como questionar. Além do mais, a especialista em fotos ali era ela. Se ela me dizia que conseguia ver a beleza do lugar, então havia beleza ali. Ponto final. Eu muito mal conseguia tirar uma foto sem sair borrada. Mesmo as digitais.

Ficamos em silêncio por um período de tempo enorme. E mesmo eu estando nervoso, não parecia de todo desconfortável. Então eu disse:

\- Me desculpa. Eu agi feito um idiota mais cedo e então, entendo completamente se você me odiar até os ossos... - a risada de Bella cortou meu raciocínio.

\- Eu não odeio você, Edward. - arqueei uma sobrancelha. - Não odeio. De verdade. Mas admito que você me irrita, às vezes.

\- Às vezes? Bella, você tem sempre esse olhar hostil pra mim.

\- Isso não é verdade. - ela rebateu.

\- É sim. - eu disse rindo.

\- Claro que não. Senão eu nunca estaria aqui conversando com você - ficamos calados por mais alguns minutos. - A verdade é que... eu não te entendo.

\- O que? - minha cabeça se virou tão rápido na direção dela que eu pensei que poderia imitar a garota do exorcista.

\- É. Quero dizer... você parece ser um cara decente, Edward...

\- Obrigado. - disse secamente.

\- Fique calado! - ela respirou fundo. - Olha, você é jovem, popular e aparentemente bonito. - dei um sorriso sarcástico e arqueei as sobrancelhas. - Então eu não consigo entender porque parece que você está sempre querendo impressionar os outros.

\- Não estou. Eu não... porque você acha isso?

\- Os desfiles de namoradas? As festas com os caras do time? E sua reputação como capitão sedutor? - ela pontuou cada frase com um tom de indignação. Abaixei a cabeça, sabia como isso parecia. Mas não era bem assim. Fiz menção de falar, mas Bella levantou a mão. - Olha, a vida é sua. E vai por mim, eu sei como é querer se divertir e se enturmar. Mas Edward, acho que você nem percebe quanta coisa boa você abre mão só pra se encaixar.

\- Do que diabos você está falando? - resmunguei com raiva. - Por acaso está insinuando que minha vida é uma mentira?

\- Eu não. - ela disse defensivamente. - Mas bem, porque toda essa pressa pra conhecer A garota? Porque seus amigos namoram? Porque não quer ficar sozinho? - balancei a cabeça. Ela era inacreditável. Eu aqui tentando ser amigo dela e ela me julgando. Pra variar.

\- Eu não devo satisfação da minha vida a você. - desencostei do carro. Não sabia o que fazer, mas não queria continuar parado ali ao lado dela. - Você se apressa muito para julgar as pessoas. Não é, Bella?

\- Não, Edward. Isso não é verdade. E é exatamente isso que eu quero dizer a você. Eu não te conheço. Tudo que acabei de falar foi a impressão que você passou. Entende? - ela parecia muito calma agora. E isso, de alguma forma, estava me irritando bastante.

\- Quer dizer que a culpa é minha por você me achar um imbecil? - ela sorriu. O sorriso mais malditamente irresistível que eu já tinha visto ela dar.

\- Bem, - ela disse. - você está se esforçando, não? Quero dizer, você é amigo da maioria das pessoas aqui, mas eu nunca te vejo com eles. Nunca! Você está sempre seguindo o Tyler e o Mike para aquelas festas estranhas em Port Angeles. - levantei uma sobrancelha em uma pergunta muda. Ela riu. - O que? Acha que ninguém sabe disso? Eu já disse Edward... pro bem ou pro mal, você é popular. E deus me livre falar mal de você pras garotas do colégio. Elas matariam para sair contigo! Mesmo que você já tenha saído com metade da escola.

\- E o que tem demais nisso, Bella? E daí se eu estou procurando uma namorada? E daí se eu já saí com metade das garotas daquela maldita escola?

Esse ar superior dela me irritava muito, exceto que dessa vez, ele parecia revestido de algo estranho. Preocupação.

\- E daí que você está desperdiçando a sua vida! - ela gritou de repente. Encaramos um ao outro. Ela levou a mão a ponta do nariz e apertou. Como se estivesse frustrada por estar tão alterada. - Olha, Edward... você gosta de ser popular, você quer uma namorada, você é bom nos esportes. Entendi. Saquei. Legal. Mas isso não quer dizer que você pode agir como um idiota com as pessoas que gostam de você. Quer dizer, Emmett reclamou que não te vê há semanas.

\- Emmett... ele o que?

\- Desde que você virou capitão... eles têm reclamado. Até o Jasper, com quem eu acho que você não tem tanto contato assim, sente sua falta. E agora tem Jessica. - fiquei um pouco rígido, pensando o que ela falaria sobre ela. - Ela é uma ótima garota, não bagunce com ela. Okay?

\- Vocês se conhecem?

\- Não que eu esperasse que você soubesse disso, Cullen, mas crescemos juntas. Trabalhamos no mesmo lugar. Ela é uma garota legal.

Arquivei, em algum lugar no meu cérebro, a informação que não só Bella trabalhava, mas trabalhava com a minha... quer dizer, com Jessica.

\- Ah... entendi. Eu não sabia disso. - murmurei envergonhado.

\- Claro que não. Você nunca transitou por esses lados.

\- Esses lados? Do que diabos você está falando?

\- O lado dos excluídos sociais. Eu, eles... - ela apontou para os nossos amigos que corriam se divertindo na praia. Apenas Jacob olhava na nossa direção. Um olhar intenso e cheio de perguntas. Balancei a cabeça. - Nem adianta negar. Você não anda com quem não te dá status.

\- Acho que você está sendo um pouco dura comigo, não acha? Quero dizer, eu estou aqui agora, com vocês. - olhei bem pra ela. - Com você, Bella.

\- O que me leva a pergunta de um milhão de dólares. Porque?

\- Porque o que? - ela parecia realmente confusa.

\- Porque está aqui comigo. Agora. Jasper disse que você quer ser meu amigo. Por causa do trabalho? Se for, não precisa. Mesmo que eu tenha feito uma cena mais cedo, eu sei que consigo ser cordial.

\- Não, não tem nada a ver com o trabalho! - me apressei a dizer. A expressão no rosto dela me disse que não acreditava numa única maldita palavra que eu falei. - Tudo bem, o trabalho pode ter tido uma participação nisso, mas não é só por isso. Eu só... eu pensei... quero dizer, nunca fomos amigos. Porque nunca fomos amigos, Bella?

Ela deu de ombros.

\- Não sei. Acho que é porque sempre teve Alice. Ela preenchia o espaço vazio entre nós. Isso faz sentido? - ela suspirou. - Alice sempre estava lá por mim e como você não parecia disposto a andar com a sua irmã... - ela deixou a frase morrer e eu a encarei como um idiota.

Bella, a garota sincera e estranha. Bella, a melhor amiga da minha irmã, quem eu sempre tive contato, mas de quem nunca quis saber. Até a Playlist.

\- Olha, - ela recomeçou. - a culpa não é toda sua, okay? Nos conhecemos a três anos, desde que você se mudou. E nenhum de nós fez o menor esforço por isso. E eu confesso a hostilidade da minha parte. Não tenho como negar. - ela deu de ombros. - Mas você nunca fez nenhuma tentativa também. Então, porque agora?

É. Porque agora? Quero dizer, nada tinha mudado na minha interação com Bella. Exceto que tinha. _A Playlist_. Tinha feito com que eu questionasse, por um momento que seja, se ela era a Marie. E depois que ela tinha entrado no meu campo de visão... eu não sei, eu simplesmente não podia mais fingir não notá-la.

\- Porque você não gosta de mim? - soltei de repente. - Por mais que você diga que não me odeia, sinto um certo ressentimento aí. Quero dizer, eu decapitei sua barbie ou algo assim? - Bella riu. Riu de verdade. Um som quente e vibrante que reverberou pelo meu peito e aqueceu aquele dia cinzento.

\- Não, Edward. Olha, pra ser justa, eu sequer desgosto de você. Acho que vejo semelhanças... - a voz dela morreu e ela balançou a cabeça. - Nada. Esquece. Quero dizer, você só parece alguém que está desperdiçando a vida pra mim. E me desculpa, eu sei que estou julgando aqui, mesmo que não seja minha real intenção. Mas, eu não sei...

Ela se calou, como se falar fosse um esforço grande demais. Suspirei e peguei a mão dela. Era quente e macia. Seus olhos surpresos me encararam.

\- Pode falar, Bella. Eu quero tentar ser seu amigo. Então, pode me falar. - ela vacilou por um momento e então soltou sua mão das minhas.

\- Você parece ser um idiota pretensioso e popular. - pisquei surpreso pra ela. - Quero dizer, eu _sei_ que você não é assim, mas pelo menos é o que parece. Ignorando sua irmã na escola. Não passando tempo com seus amigos.

\- É o que você pensa? - ela balançou a cabeça.

\- Eu _sei_ que não. - ela colocou uma mecha de cabelo atrás da orelha e olhou nervosamente para mim. Ela parecia vulnerável agora e me lembrei das palavras de Alice. - Eu sei que me ajudou no Natal, com meu surto na sala de música. E agradeço por isso... - ela suspirou. - Mas porque esse Edward legal e gentil só aparece quando ninguém está olhando?

Escondi a surpresa com os elogios e me foquei no que ela estava perguntando. Eu fazia isso? Escondia esse Edward legal?

Dei de ombros. Ela me deu um sorriso tímido.

\- Eu não faço isso conscientemente. Quero dizer... eu não sei. Às vezes, eu admito, eu me questiono o que as pessoas vão falar se eu fizer certas coisas, mas eu não sabia que era assim.

Ela suspirou. Nós dois olhamos pro mar. O sol começava a baixar lentamente no horizonte. Bella levantou a câmera e tirou mais uma foto.

\- Eu não estou te julgando, Edward. - ela disse depois de um longo tempo. Eu ainda estava pensando nas palavras dela e em como conseguimos ter uma conversa tão longa pela primeira vez desde que nos conhecemos. - Eu acho que só me preocupo um pouco.

\- Com Alice? - disse e meus olhos se arrastaram automaticamente para a minha pequena irmã. Eles estavam se amontoando ao redor de algumas madeiras que os garotos colocaram na areia. Aparentemente teríamos uma fogueira em breve. Mas Bella permaneceu em silêncio. Quando a encarei de volta, ela mordia o lábio inferior. - Comigo? - ecoei com surpresa. Ela deu uma risadinha.

\- Não fique tão chocado. - ela disse em tom ofendido. - Digamos que eu já vi essa situação antes, Cullen. Não foi legal...

Pelo tom de voz dela, era algo que não abria margem para discussão. Me perguntei sobre o que ela sabia e porque a deixava preocupada pensar sobre mim na mesma situação.

Informações sobre a Marie e seu querido E. cruzaram a minha mente, mas eu automaticamente as descartei. Isabella Swan não era Marie.

Decidi quebrar o gelo.

\- Não vou fingir que entendo o que você quer dizer, porque não entendo. - os olhos dela, sempre hostis, pareciam tristes enquanto me encaravam de volta. - Mas vou admitir minha culpa. Eu tenho sido um babaca arrogante mesmo. - ela sorriu. - Mas quero ser seu amigo de verdade, Bella. Quero dizer, desde o Natal – eu a senti ficar tensa, mas continuei. - eu me pergunto o quão pouco sabemos um do outro. E eu resolvi que não quero mais isso.

\- Então você quer ser amigo da esquisita da Bella Swan?

\- Você não é esquisita, Bella. - ela arqueou a sobrancelha direita. - Não é. Pelo menos não pra mim.

\- Edward, eu sei o que as pessoas falam de mim. E tudo bem. Eu só preciso que meus amigos me amem...

\- E sua família. - ela me deu um sorriso enigmático.

\- E minha família. - completou. - Mas eu sei que sou... peculiar.

Sorrimos um pro outro. Percebi que estávamos fazendo isso com frequência agora. Era uma coisa boa. Eu gostava.

\- Tudo bem, preciso ser sincero aqui. Eu acho você um pouco esquisita. - ela me deu um sorriso conhecedor. - Afinal de contas, não é todo dia que eu sou julgado e dissecado por uma garota que parece constantemente perdida nos anos 90. O que há com toda essa coisa vintage, afinal? - ela olhou para as próprias roupas, um sorriso brincando nos lábios e um brilho divertido nos olhos. E por um minuto, eu senti a tensão do ambiente diminuir.

\- Acho que eu sempre gostei. - ela deu de ombros. - Muito cafona? - eu balancei a cabeça afirmativamente. Mais em implicância do que qualquer outra coisa. Ela revirou os olhos.

\- Olha quem está fazendo julgamentos agora, hein! - disse divertida.

\- Talvez Orgulho e Preconceito seja mesmo o nosso livro. - quando ela arqueou a sobrancelha, tudo que eu fiz foi rir. - Amigos então? - perguntei antes que perdesse a coragem.

\- Amigos. - nós apertamos as mãos como se estivéssemos selando um acordo. Bom, talvez fosse isso mesmo.

 **.**

 **.**

\- Cospe! - Alice resmungou assim que chegamos em casa.

\- Eu não faço ideia do que você está falando. - despistei enquanto ia em direção ao meu quarto, mas minha pequena irmã foi mais rápida e me encurralou nas escadas.

\- Edward! - ela lamuriou. - Pare de me torturar. Eu vi! Eu vi você e Bella, trocando lindos e amistosos sorrisos. Vocês conversaram durante muito tempo. Então cuspa!

Me lembrei do restante da tarde/noite. E como tinha sido agradável. Depois da minha conversa de coração para coração com Bella, eu tinha até posado ao redor do carro para algumas fotos enquanto ainda tínhamos luz do sol. Bella estava um pouco preocupada de conseguir passar qualquer que seja o conceito que ela tinha escolhido para as fotos.

Quando já estava escuro demais para andarmos em volta, nos juntamos aos outros na fogueira. Alguém tinha trazido marshmallows e Emmett tentava assustar as meninas com histórias de terror. Ainda que a única pessoa que parecia realmente impressionada fosse ele mesmo.

Bella se sentou ao lado de Jacob, seu braço serpenteando rapidamente ao redor do dele. Percebi, com surpresa, a troca de sorrisos calorosos entre os dois e me perguntei desde quando eles eram próximos.

Olhei ao redor percebendo que minhas opções eram sentar entre Alice e Bella ou me espremer entre Emmett e Embry. Já estava indo até os caras quando Alice me puxou pela mão.

\- Senta aqui. - ela disse. Olhei para Bella, que acenou pra mim. Sem muito debate, deslizei no lugar ao lado dela. Alice se aconchegou entre Jasper e eu, e parecia realmente muito satisfeita.

Automaticamente as palavras de Bella me bateram. _"Alice sempre estava lá por mim e como você não parecia disposto a andar com a sua irmã..."_ Eu ignorava ela? De propósito? Quer dizer, nunca pareceu assim pra mim, mas talvez eu não tivesse a percepção das coisas que Bella, ou mesmo Alice, tinham. Suspirei e passei o braço sob os ombros dela, e a coisa mais chocante aconteceu, Alice se aconchegou mais ainda e suspirou feliz.

O restante do nosso tempo na praia foi preenchido com conversas à toa e risadas. E quando o tempo ficou frio demais, recolhemos roupas e cobertores e corremos debaixo de uma leve garoa em direção aos carros.

Eu, Jasper e Alice no meu carro; Bella no pequeno fusca dela e Emmett e Rosalie no jeep dele. Jacob e Embry ficaram por lá já que La Push ficava a 10 minutos da reserva Quileute.

Balancei a cabeça com um sorriso. Tinha sido um bom dia.

\- Não aconteceu nada demais, Ally. Eu e Bella conversamos e decidimos que vamos ser amigos agora. - eu dei ombros, fazendo parecer que isso não era só a coisa mais fodidamente surpreendente e fantástica que tinha acontecido nos últimos meses. Alice não comprou essa merda nem por um minuto, é claro.

\- Ah, meu deus! - ela gritou fazendo uma dancinha estranha. - Eu sabia! Eu sabia! - quando eu comecei a rir, ela estapeou meu braço. - E você! - apontou acusadoramente. - Pare de agir como se isso fosse algo menos do que fabuloso! Eu sei que você está morrendo também.

\- Se você diz... - ela revirou os olhos, mas se pendurou no meu ombro.

\- Ai, vai ser tão maravilhoso ter vocês se dando bem agora. Já consigo pensar em todas as coisas que podemos fazer juntos. E em como podemos passar longas horas na piscina durante o verão. - não me dei ao trabalho de lembrá-la que faltava uns 5 meses para o verão ainda. Não havia um ponto. Mas percebi o quão feliz ela estava por poder passar mais tempo comigo e Bella. Me senti culpado por tê-la afastado durante esses últimos anos.

\- Claro, pirralha, o que você quiser. Mas agora preciso de um banho, okay? Depois podemos assistir a um filme, o que acha?

As sobrancelhas dela subiram até quase sumir entre os cabelos. Surpresa era pouco para a expressão do rosto dela.

\- Você não tem nenhuma outra coisa para fazer? - ela perguntou desconfiada.

\- Essa noite não. - sorri para ela. - Tudo bem ou Jasper vai voltar para cá depois?

Ele tinha ido com a gente para casa, mas depois que devoramos uma pizza fria na cozinha, ele tinha murmurado um milhão de desculpas e ido para casa. Achei que só o veríamos amanhã, mas talvez ele pretendesse tomar um banho e retornar.

\- Não. Hoje é dia de maratona Star Wars na TNT. Ele e o pai combinaram isso há quase um mês. - ela deu risadinhas. - Eu topo, se você quiser.

\- Então filme. Você escolhe, mas nada muito meloso, okay? E eu faço a pipoca...

\- Carregada de manteiga! - gritamos juntos. Então começamos a rir.

\- Nos encontramos lá embaixo depois do banho. - pontuei. Ela sorriu feliz e se afastou em direção ao quarto. Eu estava quase no meu quando ela chamou.

\- Edward... - sua voz pequena e contida. Sorri, encorajando-a. - Senti sua falta. - então ela sumiu dentro do quarto antes que eu pudesse dizer qualquer coisa, mas aquela quentura no meu coração continuou lá.

 **.**

 **.**

Eu e Alice acabamos assistindo Simplesmente Acontece. Achei que ia ser um filme extremamente chato e meloso, mas acabou que foi bem engraçado. E mesmo que eu achasse perturbador o fato de que eles levaram uns 20 anos para ficarem juntos, também achei legal, e okay, talvez até um pouco tocante, ter alguém que te conhecesse tão bem na vida.

Alice, claro, suspirou nas partes românticas e chorou nas partes tristes. E depois do filme, tivemos uma pequena guerra de pipoca na cozinha. Agora ela estava deitada confortavelmente nas suas cobertas tagarelando no telefone, com Rosalie ou Bella, eu imaginava.

Assim que me joguei na minha cama, aquilo me bateu. Jessica! Tinha que ter ligado pra ela! Merda, merda, merda. Olhei para o relógio apenas para descobrir que já eram meia-noite e meia. Eu não poderia ligar agora. Corri para pegar o telefone e talvez mandar uma mensagem.

Um ícone de mensagem não lida piscou pra mim.

"Ah, La Push! Acabei de falar com a Maria. Ela disse que Jake avisou sobre isso, mas ela não pode ir.

De qualquer jeito, desculpa por parecer ter um problema com isso. Sei que você foi ajudar Bella e Alice.

Bem... amanhã eu tenho trabalho. Meio período na lanchonete, lembra? Mas se você quiser, podemos marcar algo pra depois.

Bem, me manda uma mensagem ou me liga."

17:15

Droga! Isso tinha sido umas 7 horas atrás. Ela me mataria. E tanto quanto eu gostaria de ligar pra ela agora e combinar alguma coisa para amanhã, eu sabia que não podia dada a hora avançada. Então fiz o melhor que pude e lhe mandei uma mensagem.

"Jessica, me desculpa. Eu cheguei em casa tarde e depois fui passar um tempo com Alice.

Ela andou um pouco chateada porque não tinha um tempo de qualidade comigo. Me perdoe.

Não quis negligenciar você. Agora me sinto um idiota. É claro que eu quero te ver amanhã, eu posso te pegar no trabalho, se você quiser.

Podemos dar uma volta por aí, ou algo assim. O que você preferir. O que me diz?

Você me manda uma mensagem com o endereço e o horário e eu estarei lá.

Mais uma vez, me desculpe, Jessica. Vou recompensá-la amanhã.

Boa noite e bons sonhos, Edward."

00:47

Fui dormir sabendo que eu poderia muito bem ter arruinado minhas chances com a Jessica. E me apavorava saber que eu podia perder a chance de conhecer de verdade a minha Marie.

 **.**

 **.**

No dia seguinte, pela manhã, Alice entrou no meu quarto como um furacão e me informou os planos para o dia. Aparentemente ela, Jasper e o pessoal iriam assistir algum filme se super-herói nos cinemas e ela adoraria, com muita ênfase, que eu fosse com eles.

Pensei durante 20 segundos até negar. Jessica ainda não tinha me respondido, mas deixei claro a minha irmã que minha prioridade hoje seria Jessica. Alice não se abalou e me disse para levá-la.

Mas algo dentro de mim se agitou ao pensar em Jessica e Bella no mesmo ambiente. Me sentindo um pouco agitado, decidi ler a Playlist antes de descer e me juntar a Esme no café da manhã.

Abri bem no começo do caderno, decidindo subitamente que leria as várias páginas que eu tinha pulado na minha sede de saber mais sobre Marie e seu estranho namoro. Suspirei bem fundo. Abril, aí vamos nós!

.

" _28 de abril - sábado_

 _Hoje não é um dos dias bons. Não sei sequer se terá qualquer coisa aqui que faça com que ele seja minimamente palatável._

 _M. está de castigo, o que por si só já faz meu fim de semana ser horrível. Mas o pior de tudo, ele está em casa. Por algum motivo, cancelaram os compromissos dele hoje. O prédio está em obra ou algo assim. Sei lá._

 _Então vai ser um maravilhoso dia feliz com ele em casa! Yey!_

 _Minha mãe já começou a me gritar hoje pela manhã, bem cedo. Ela sabe que eu odeio os gritos. Sabe como eles me afetam, mas não se importa. Ela só precisa deixar tudo perfeito. E aparentemente, perfeito significa waffles e risotto de queijo cottage. Minha mãe não sabe fazer risotto._

 _O que seja... vou ficar enterrada até os ossos com essa cozinha maldita e a ideia bizarra dele de comida. Às vezes, eu desejo, com muita força que eu fosse um cara. Ou que eu estivesse no lugar do J. E então, eu me lembro do sorriso dele enquanto bagunçava os meus cabelos, saindo pela porta de manhã cedo antes que ele acordasse. E automaticamente me sinto horrível. Como sequer pude pensar em algo assim?_

 _Num dia bom, meus pensamentos correriam para coisas boas, dias ensolarados, longas caminhadas pela floresta e risadas altas dentro de um carro. Mas hoje é um dia ruim, então tudo que eu consigo pensar é em colocar cicuta na porcaria da comida._

 _Consigo ver as manchetes... "Filha desequilibrada mata família com veneno"._

 _Toda vez que me sinto assim, oprimida e sem saída, cruel e inclemente, eu deslizo meus fones de ouvido e escuto até ficar surda, "Cold, Cold, Cold" do Cage The Elephant. E nunca me escapa a ironia por trás dessas palavras._

"Doctor, can you help me? Cause I don't feel right

Better make it fast before I change my mind

Doctor, can you help me? Cause I don't feel right

Better make it fast before I change my mind

Well it's cold, cold, cold, cold inside

Darker in the day than the dead of night

Cold, cold, cold, cold inside

Doctor, can you help me? Cause something don't feel right

Something don't feel righ _"¹_

 _Se M. estivesse aqui, ela poderia distraí-lo, poderia deixá-lo entretido em suas piadas, em seu humor sempre alegre e esfuziante. Mas ela não pode estar aqui agora. E eu não posso me esconder com ela. Pelo menos não agora. Talvez nunca._

 _E tudo que eu quero fazer é me encolher no canto e fugir daquele olhar duro e questionador. Fugir do fato de que nada é suficiente. Mas não posso._

 _Então... eu só ignoro tudo, principalmente a porta no final do corredor._

 _Só quero que esse dia acabe._

 _ **Marie**_

 _ **.**_

Meus pensamentos estavam uma confusão. Qualquer coisa que eu achava que sabia sobre Marie caiu por terra. O que estava acontecendo? Porque parecia que a família dela estava uma loucura? E porque ela parecia estar caindo aos pedaços?

E então, aquilo me bateu. Quem era Jessica _Marie_ Stanley?

* * *

¹ _"Doutor, você pode me ajudar? Porque eu não me sinto bem/ É melhor fazer isso rápido antes que eu mude de ideia/ Doutor, você pode me ajudar? Porque eu não me sinto bem/ É melhor fazer isso rápido antes que eu mude de ideia_

 _Bem, é frio, frio, frio, frio por dentro/ Mais escuro de dia do que na calada da noite/ Frio, frio, frio, frio por dentro/ Doutor, você pode me ajudar? Porque algo não está certo/ Algo não está certo"_

* * *

 **[N/A]: Oi gente! Mais um capítulo quentinho pra vocês. E sabe o que? Amanhã é meu aniversário! Me façam feliz e deixem reviews!**

 **Nos vemos daqui a duas semanas, ou mês que vem!**

 **Beijos!**

 **I.M.**

 **04/04/2019**


	6. Capitulo 5

No último dia de aula, Edward encontra um caderno perdido. Nele, todos os pensamentos e músicas favoritas de uma estranha chamada Marie. Palavras e músicas podem unir duas pessoas tão diferentes?

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 5**

 **.**

Durante o café da manhã, minha mente vagou de uma forma que não fazia a muito tempo. A ponto da minha mãe me perguntar algumas vezes se eu estava doente.

Tinha alguma coisa de muito errado na casa da Jessica. Algo que eu precisava descobrir. Algo que eu queria desesperadamente saber.

Mas como puxar assunto sobre isso? Não é como se eu pudesse falar sobre a Playlist. Quero dizer, "Hey, eu acabei de ler no seu pseudo diário musical que sua casa é uma tortura. Poderia explicar isso pra mim?"

Claro. Nem um pouco estranho. Ela nem ficaria brava pra caralho comigo.

\- Você vai? – Alice me perguntou subitamente.

\- O que? Ir aonde? – ela franziu as sobrancelhas e me perguntei por quanto tempo estive ignorando seu falatório. Provavelmente por tempo demais.

\- Edward! Estou falando com você aqui há um tempão. – ela bufou de forma dramática. – Estava falando do cinema. Você e Jessica estão vindo?

\- Hum... – resmunguei. – Eu não sei nada sobre isso. De qualquer forma, a decisão será de Jessica. – dei de ombros. Sabia que Alice não ficaria nem um pouco feliz com isso, mas eu não podia negligenciar Jess por mais um dia. Não se eu queria torna-la minha namorada. E eu tinha toda a intenção de fazer isso.

\- Eu sabia! – ela bufou se virando para sair da mesa. Algo no tom de voz dela atiçou a curiosidade de Esme, que levantou os olhos do bacon que estava fritando.

\- Fale baixo. – pedi roubando olhares para a nossa mãe. Ela ainda nos encarava, mas agora com um sorriso mal disfarçado no rosto. – Mamãe está nos encarando agora. De qualquer forma, sobre o que é isso tudo?

\- Sobre você! – Alice jogou o guardanapo em cima da mesa com muito mais força do que o necessário. – Você está sendo um idiota de novo. Justo quando eu achei que poderia passar mais tempo com você.

O olhar no rosto dela trouxe toda a conversa com Bella de volta e decidi que um pouco de honestidade faria bem a nós dois.

\- Hey, Allie. Relaxa. Não é isso, eu juro. Eu apenas... fodi um pouco as coisas ontem com Jess. E acho que ela ficou chateada. Queria compensá-la por isso e pensei em sairmos hoje. Por isso não quero que ela se sinta pressionada a ir ao cinema com todo mundo. Entende?

Os olhos de Alice suavizaram um pouco quando ela se colocou de pé, mas sua boca ainda estava torcida numa carranca.

\- Eu totalmente entendo isso, Edward. Mas ela não é sua dona. Olha, maninho, se as coisas já vão começar assim... com você tendo que pisar em ovos para passar um dia com os seus amigos, não consigo ver como esse relacionamento vai funcionar.

\- Hey! – resmunguei muito indignado. – Jessica não é assim. – Alice apenas arqueou uma sobrancelha. – Não é! – eu mantive meu tom duro. – Ela é uma menina doce, sensível e talvez até um pouco insegura, quem sabe? Eu só não quero fazer nada que a deixa desconfortável, só isso.

Alice revirou os olhos e começou a sair em direção ao quarto dela.

\- Espera, espera. Isso não está certo. Estamos mesmo discutindo por algo tão estupido? – nenhum de nós disse nada e eu decidi ceder. – Olha, okay. Me desculpa. Eu vou falar com ela, tudo bem? Vou convidá-la. Mas não posso prometer nada, Alice.

\- Ótimo. – ela me disse com um sorriso, mas eu ainda podia sentir a irritação vindo em ondas. E então, ela correu para fora da cozinha e escada acima. Balancei minha cabeça. Não era assim que eu queria começar meu dia. E Jessica sequer tinha me respondido nada ainda.

Tinha até me esquecido de Esme na cozinha. Até que ela me trouxe bacon.

\- Basta convidá-la, querido. Sei que não faz sentido pra você, mas Alice pode estar se sentindo deixada de lado. Já tem muito tempo que eu não os vejo sair juntos por aí. Só... tente administrar seu tempo livre, ok?

Ela afagou minha cabeça e saiu murmurando algo sobre estar atrasada para uma reunião.

Tentei não pensar nisso enquanto me jogava no chão do meu quarto. Eu ficaria menos nervoso se já tivesse recebido algum de Jessica. Será que era assim que ela se sentiu ontem?

Enquanto estava lá, deitado, notei o livro espreitando da borda da minha mochila, e resignado, o puxei para fora.

Orgulho e preconceito, huh? Espero que valha a pena.

.

.

Jessica, pela graça divina, eventualmente me respondeu. Eu tinha recebido uma ligação dela a umas horas atrás. Ela não parecia chateada, apenas um pouco dispersa. Ela pediu desculpas pela demora e me informou como a Sorveteria Newton estava cheia. Foi assim que eu descobri onde deveria ir.

Então, um pouco antes das 15h, lá estava eu. A Sorveteria, como eu descobri estando lá, era um misto de Hamburgueria também, além de ser algo totalmente vintage. Eu podia dizer pelos bancos estofados de vermelho sangue, além do sininho de aviso na porta da frente. Para completar tudo, as garçonetes tinham que usar aventais com babados brancos e fodidos patins.

Balancei a cabeça com descrença e pensei em Bella. Ela provavelmente adoraria esse lugar. Notei com surpresa como eu tinha associado ela a coisas vintage.

Jessica estava parada atrás do balcão e sorriu e acenou para mim. Notei que ela estava um pouco de mal humor enquanto reclamava com uma das colegas de trabalho. Ela tinha me dito ao telefone que odiava ter que ficar no caixa. Sinalizei que me sentaria numa das mesas para esperá-la e ela me recompensou com um okay.

Frozen & Ice, que era como o local se chamava, estava muito mais cheio do que eu poderia pensar. Mas bem, eram 14h30 de um sábado à tarde. As coisas em Forks não eram tão animadas, de forma que esse lugar era uma das poucas coisas a se fazer no fim de semana. Isso ou boliche.

Por esse motivo, eu e Alice vivíamos em Port Angeles.

Me distraí mexendo ao telefone. Alice, ao que parece, depois de superar toda a indignação de hoje de manhã, estava muito animada e curiosa para passar um tempo com Jessica. Eu posso ter omitido, convenientemente, que ela e Maria eram melhores amigas. Por causa disso, eu já tinha 4 mensagens da minha querida irmã.

Eu estava digitando uma mensagem muito espirituosa para ela, quando uma voz me parou.

\- Você está pronto para fazer o seu pedido? – levantei o rosto para a garçonete, então notei que era Bella. Devo ter feito a maior cara de idiota do mundo, porque ela riu levemente.

\- Oi Edward. – ela disse de forma suave. Por um momento minha mente ficou em branco, correndo para todos os lugares, tentando pensar em algo para dizer que não a irritasse. Mas então, aquilo me bateu.

Nós éramos amigos agora.

Sorri lentamente para ela e Bella correspondeu.

\- Oi Bella. – meus olhos perdidos derivaram ao redor. – O que você está fazendo aqui? – notei que ela usava uma calça jeans escura, com uma blusa polo azul marinha. Seu cabelo estava preso num alto rabo de cavalo. Ela parecia... fresca. Tinha um desses aventais ao redor da cintura e um bloco de papel com caneta na mão. Ela soava muito fora de cena.

Ela apontou para o crachá pendurado na blusa.

\- Eu trabalho aqui, lembra? Eu te disse. – ela havia dito? Comecei a pensar em todas as coisas que tínhamos falado ontem, mas não conseguia recuperar essa informação de nenhum lugar. Então ela riu. – Suponho que veio buscar a Jessica, certo?

Minha cabeça chicoteou ao redor e encontrei Jessica olhando para mim. Eu sorri para tranquiliza-la.

Jessica. Claro. Bella disse que elas trabalhavam juntas.

\- Ah, sim. Sim. – resmunguei para Bella. Mas ela continuou parada lá, apenas me olhando. Depois de uns segundos, comecei a ficar incomodado.

\- Então... – ela prolongou a palavra. – O que vai ser?

Foi aí que notei que ela queria o meu pedido. Eu nem sequer pretendia pedir nada, mas olhei ao redor e notei como o lugar estava cheio. Não seria certo ocupar uma mesa sem consumir.

Cocei minha cabeça.

\- Eu não sei. Eu só planejava esperar aqui por Jessica, mas não seria certo. Então... alguma sugestão? – perguntei esperançoso.

Bella revirou os olhos e guardou de volta seu bloquinho.

\- Tudo bem, você não precisa pedir nada, mas pelo menos sente num dos balcões. – num impulso, agarrei o braço dela antes que ela se fosse. Quando percebi o que estava fazendo, a soltei horrorizado. Mas ao contrário de mim, Bella parecia estar achando graça de tudo. – Tudo bem, eu vou pedir alguma coisa. – murmurei envergonhado.

Eu nem sabia ao certo porque. Não era crime segurar o braço dela nem nada. Isso não devia me deixar tão sem graça.

\- Oh, céus! Você precisa ver a sua cara agora, Cullen. – Bella murmurou rindo. Aparentemente, ela não conseguia parar de rir de mim.

\- Isso não tem graça. – resmunguei indignado.

\- Ah, claro que tem. – ela voltou a pegar seu bloquinho de pedidos de dentro do bolso do avental e olhou bem séria para mim. – Não precisa ficar achando que eu vou te morder, Edward. Somos amigos agora, certo? – eu não sabia o que dizer, então só acenei. – Ótimo. Faça seu pedido então.

Puxei o cardápio de cima da mesa e folheei completamente desinteressado. Bella balançou a cabeça.

\- Vamos, Edward. Eu tenho outras mesas.

\- Me desculpe. – eu disse chateado. – Não consigo decidir. – ela era a única me apressando.

\- Okay... – ela murmurou. – Você gosta de menta? – acenei. – Bom. Temos um milk-shake de chocolate com menta que é divino. Meu favorito.

\- Essa é sua recomendação? – perguntei um pouco impressionado com o sorriso gentil que ela tinha me dado.

\- Essa é minha recomendação.

\- Ótimo. Vou querer um desses então. – Bella anotou algo no papel. – Um bem grande! Com bastante calda de chocolate, por favor.

Ela riu e arqueou uma sobrancelha.

\- Vejo que você é dos meus, Cullen. Okay, vou pedir para Jessica entregar. – então ela deu meia volta e sumiu atrás de uma das portas por detrás do balcão.

Eu estava um pouco nervoso agora. Jessica estava claramente desconfortável ontem, primeiro no almoço, por conta de Bella. E depois por causa do passeio até La Push, eu acho. E então, hoje, aqui estávamos nós três no mesmo ambiente. Mais que isso, Bella e Jess eram colegas de trabalho. Será que elas tinham uma boa relação?

Minhas divagações foram cortadas por uma pálida mão colocando um copo de milk-shake na minha frente. Levantei os olhos para ver Jessica.

\- Hey! – eu disse e sorri calorosamente para ela.

\- Oi. – ela disse devagar e deslizou no banco a minha frente. – Me desculpe por fazê-lo esperar. Está uma confusão aqui hoje. Mas eu saio em... – ela olhou pra um grande relógio pendurado na parede atrás de mim. - ...meia hora. Tudo bem esperar?

\- Claro! – eu disse e puxei o copo de milk-shake até mim. – Tenho um monte de açúcar para me distrair. – Jess riu.

\- Bella disse que você não sabia o que pedir. Por isso te deu uma recomendação. – eu acenei enquanto tomava um gole.

Santa merda! Ela não estava de brincadeira. Esse milk-shake era divino!

\- Meu deus! Isso é muito bom. – Jess riu e roubou o canudo da minha mão. Antes que eu dissesse qualquer coisa, ela sugou um gole.

\- Menta com chocolate. Eu sabia! Ela simplesmente não consegue resistir. Sempre recomenda isso aos clientes. – nós dois demos risadinhas.

\- Ela disse que era o sabor favorito dela. E qual é o seu? – Jess ficou subitamente sem graça e levemente corada.

\- Ah, não. O meu é tão sem graça. Muito comum.

\- Nada sobre você poderia ser comum, Jess. – eu disse e deslizei minha mão por cima da mesa em direção a dela. Se possível, ela pareceu corar mais.

\- Ah. – ela gaguejou um pouco. – Bau-baunilha. Eu gosto de... baunilha.

\- Então eu vou provar o de baunilha na próxima vez. - ela acenou.

\- Bem, - disse de repente. – eu preciso voltar pra lá antes que a Sra. Newton reclame. – eu olhei ao redor, apenas para ver a mãe de Mike conversando animadamente com uma senhora no balcão. Algo me dizia que ela não se incomodaria de Jessica estar sentada aqui. Mas foi só roubar um olhar para a menina para notar que ela devia estar sem graça demais ao meu redor. Suspirei. Eu estava tornando as coisas mais difíceis?

Antes que pudesse dizer qualquer coisa, Bella retornou.

\- Hey, Jess. – uma acenou para a outra. Huh. Clima estranho a vista.

\- Eu já estou voltando para o caixa, eu só... – Bella a cortou com um aceno de mão.

\- Não se preocupe com isso. Eu vim aqui dizer que você e Edward deveriam aproveitar. Você pode ir mais cedo, se quiser. Eu cubro você.

Jessica ficou levemente surpresa, eu podia notar.

\- Você tem certeza? – ela perguntou cautelosa. – Eu não quero te dar problemas. – mas Bella balançou a mão despreocupadamente.

\- Eu tenho certeza. Sem problemas. Além do mais, são só meia hora.

\- Isso é muito gentil da sua parte. – eu disse ao mesmo tempo que Jessica falava:

\- Você não precisa fazer isso. – mas Bella apenas bufou.

\- Por favor, você sempre me ajuda com meus turnos. Somos amigas. Estou retribuindo o favor. – o sorriso de Jessica poderia iluminar o lugar inteiro. Bella sorriu de volta.

\- Bem, obrigada então.

\- Não por isso. – Bella acenou e saiu.

Olhamos um para o outro por mais tempo do que o normal, então eu pigarreei.

\- Eu não sabia que vocês eram amigas. – eu disse a primeira coisa que me veio a mente, mas depois notei o quão errado isso soava e tentei desesperadamente me corrigir. – Desculpe, eu não quis dizer isso assim.

\- Tudo bem. – Jess deu risadinhas. – Para ser justa, nem eu sabia.

Arqueei uma sobrancelha. Jess continuou.

\- Bella... ela é... ela é muito suave, as vezes, mas bem, ela pode ser difícil de se ler. Ela está sempre flutuando ao redor. É difícil saber se ela se importa com você ou não, eu acho. – ela deu de ombros fazendo parecer não ser grande coisa, mas parecia ter alguma coisa aí. – De qualquer forma, isso responde. Somos amigas.

\- Você parece feliz com isso. – arrisquei. Ela sorriu.

\- Claro que sim. Bella é uma ótima menina. Costumávamos ser amigas quando pequenas... – a voz dela sumiu um pouco e então ela piscou, como se tivesse sido tragada por uma lembrança. – Bem, estou feliz que estamos aqui de novo.

Eu queria perguntar mais, saber mais. Mas tinha medo de estar sendo invasivo. Então decidi manter a conversa mais leve.

\- Então, o que fazemos agora?

Jess coçou a nuca e deu de ombros.

\- Você se importaria de ficar aqui? Pelo menos só até meu turno acabar?

\- Não, claro que não. – disse surpreso. – Mas pensei que Bella tinha dito...

\- Eu sei, mas eu gostaria de estar por perto caso ela precise de ajuda. Tudo bem? – sorri pra ela.

\- Claro. Até porque, eu tenho toda essa taça de milk-shake para terminar.

Eu e Jessica continuamos conversando ali por mais algum tempo. Ela ocasionalmente olhava ao redor só para ter a certeza de que tudo estava correndo bem. Dividimos o meu milk-shake e eu descobri que ela amava coisas doces.

Depois de ter passado a meia hora necessária, eu fui no caixa pagar pelo pedido, enquanto Jessica ia nos fundos se trocar. Foi só quando ela levantou que eu percebi que ela usava um uniforme igual ao de Bella.

Fiquei esperando ela retornar por uns dez minutos, mas não tina problema. Totalmente valeu a pena quando eu a vi naquele lindo vestido estampado de mangas compridas. Ela estava carregando um casaco também, de modo que eu pude me tranquilizar que ela não sentiria frio.

\- Podemos ir? – ela perguntou e eu ofereci meu braço a ela, guiando-a até o meu carro.

\- Bem, certo. Eu ainda não decidi o que vamos fazer. – eu disse assim que me sentei no banco do motorista ao lado dela. – Pensei em sairmos para fazer alguma coisa hoje, mas preciso ser totalmente sincero com você.

\- O que foi? – ela perguntou e seus olhos pareciam preocupados.

\- Alice nos chamou para nos juntar a ela e ao pessoal no cinema. Acho que eles vão assistir a algum filme de super-heróis ou algo assim. – a expressão de Jessica caiu um pouco, então emendei. – Mas não precisamos nos juntar a eles. Podemos sair só nós dois. De qualquer jeito, eu não tinha dado certeza aos pedidos de Alice.

\- Sua irmã quer que eu vá? – Jessica me surpreendeu totalmente com a pergunta.

\- Ah, sim. Ela insistiu muito. – calei minha boca e fiquei olhando a reação dela. Era estranho, eu tinha toda a intenção de passar o dia só com ela. E agora, aqui estava eu tentando convencê-la a se juntar aos outros. Qual era o meu problema? – Bem, eu posso inventar uma desculpa para Alice. – concluí.

\- Não. – Jess disse um segundo depois. – Não precisa. Vamos nos juntar a eles.

\- Tem certeza? – perguntei e me surpreendi ao perceber que estava empolgado com a ideia.

\- Tenho. – ela sorriu. – Vai ser divertido.

Fomos o caminho até Port Angeles em relativo silêncio. Coloquei algumas músicas para ouvirmos e Jessica me surpreendeu totalmente ao dizer que não gostava de ColdPlay. Eu estava tentando fortemente não comparar tudo que ela me dizia as coisas na Playlist, mas estava se tornando muito difícil. Fiquei um pouco triste por não dividirmos esse gosto, afinal, eu sabia o quanto ela apreciava música. Me questionei se eu encontraria alguma anotação sobre isso as bandas que ela não gostava lá.

De qualquer jeito, quando chegamos ao cinema faltavam apenas 10 minutos para a sessão. Assim, não tivemos muito tempo para interagir com o pessoal, mas fiquei feliz quando notei o sorriso sincero que Alice deu a Jessica quando eu as apresentei. Além da minha irmã e Jasper, também estavam presentes Emmett e Rosalie. Mas esses dois últimos estavam preocupados demais em devorar o rosto um do outro para sequer notarem a nossa presença. Jessica riu deles o tempo todo.

De alguma forma, eu esperava que Bella se juntasse a nós, mas isso não aconteceu. Eu não tinha visto nem ouvido falar dela até entrarmos na sala de cinema. Dessa forma, quando nos sentamos, antes do filme começar, e Alice se estabeleceu num dos meus lados, eu puxei assunto.

\- Achei que Bella estava vindo também. Pensei em oferecer carona pra ela e tudo, mas bem... eu estou com Jessica. – Alice estreitou o olhar por um segundo, mas depois sorriu.

\- Ah, claro. Vocês devem ter se esbarrado na Frozen & Ice. Bem, eu queria que ela tivesse vindo, mas Charlie está em casa hoje e ela tinha, tipo, um milhão de coisas para fazer. Então sem sorte pra você, Sr. Darcy.

Estreitei meus olhos maldosamente para ela.

\- Há há, engraçadinha.

\- Negue o quanto quiser, Edward. – ela sussurrou rapidamente. – Nós dois sabemos que é uma questão de tempo até o Sr. Darcy e Miss Elizabeth se renderem. – revirei os olhos.

\- Você está louca, Alice. – ela riu descaradamente. – Além do mais, - disse numa voz baixa, quase murmurando. – achei que tinha gostado de Jessica.

Eu e Alice olhamos para a minha direita. Jessica estava engajada numa conversa com Rosalie. Seja o que fosse, elas pareciam estar tendo um ótimo tempo juntas.

\- Isso não tem nada a ver com gostar ou não dela, maninho.

\- Então tem a ver com o que? – eu sussurrei inflamadamente.

\- Com você. – ela deu de ombros. – Agora fique calado, okay? O filme vai começar. – e como se ela pudesse prever, o cinema ficou mais escuro e a abertura do filme começou.

Eu bufei, Alice era inacreditável!

.

.

Depois do filme, todo mundo decidiu dar um pulo no shopping ali perto e comer algo. Eu estava super tentado a pedir um fast food gorduroso. O que o treinador Collins não via, o treinador Collins não sentia. Mas Jessica disse que isso me mataria antes dos 30 e insistiu para que comêssemos sanduíches naturais. Fiquei um pouco decepcionado, mas tudo bem.

Sentamos numa mesa a parte, nossa conversa estava gaguejante. Depois do filme, Jess me disse o quanto tinha gostado de conversar com Rosalie e admitiu que as duas tagarelaram quase que a maior parte do filme. Como se eu não soubesse. Alice estava extremamente irritada por isso, tanto que pediu que eu calasse a boca da minha "namoradinha" umas 5 vezes. Claro que com Rose ela foi um pouco mais enfática, jogando pipoca com manteiga nos cabelos loiros dela. Nenhuma das duas disse mais nada depois disso.

\- Eu fico feliz que você tenha se dado bem com Rose. – Jess acenou.

\- Na verdade, ela é muito divertida. Eu não fazia ideia que ela podia ser essa pessoa tão legal. – franzi a testa.

\- Como assim? – Jessica olhou ao redor meio desconsertada.

\- Ahn... quero dizer... ela e Maria não são as melhores amigas desse mundo. – ela deu de ombros. – E eu sempre ouvi o quanto a Rose era metida. Suponho que eu deveria ter descoberto por mim mesma. – ela levantou os olhos para mim e segurou minha mão por cima da mesa. – Desculpe por ter julgado um dos seus amigos, Edward. Isso não foi legal.

Balancei a cabeça. Eu sabia que Maria e Rose nunca andaram em bons termos. As duas eram extremamente competitivas e pra piorar tudo, Rosalie tinha ficado no lugar da antiga capitã das líderes de torcida. Pelo que Alice tinha me dito, Maria não tinha ficado exatamente contente por ser segunda opção. De novo.

\- Está tudo bem, Jess. – eu apertei a mão dela, tranquilizando-a. – Todo mundo acaba fazendo um julgamento de alguém, certo? Isso não significa que você é uma pessoa ruim. Só que teve a impressão errada. – dei de ombros, mas subitamente as palavras de Bella me atingiram. Será que Jessica me via como um idiota pretensioso e popular? – Jess...? – perguntei.

Ela soltou minha mão para afastar algumas mechas de cabelo que caíram pelo rosto dela. Pensei em ajuda-la, mas isso não soou certo. Algo não soava certo.

\- O que? – ela disse rindo. – Meu rosto está sujo? – neguei.

\- Não. Não, quero dizer... Jess, você gosta de mim? – a pergunta a pegou de surpresa e ela engasgou com o suco que estava tomando.

\- O que? – ela disse depois de se recuperar. Os olhos estavam cheios de lágrimas de tanto tossir. – O que disse?

\- Eu... me desculpe. – cocei a cabeça. – Isso foi meio abrupto. – ela riu e balançou a cabeça.

\- Acho que nós dois estamos um pouco tensos, não é? – ela deu uma risadinha de menina que fez meu coração dar uma pirueta. Era tão diferente de uma risada sincera. Algo rico e grosso... que fazia um dia cinzento ficar colorido. Afastei esse pensamento.

\- Eu gosto de você, Edward. Você é legal e me trata bem. Você parece se importar comigo também, o que é ótimo. Mas se você está me perguntando se eu estou me apaixonando por você... – ela suspirou e deixou a pergunta suspensa no ar por tempo demais. – Desculpe. A resposta é não. Pelo menos, ainda não.

Ela parecia tão graça. E tudo que eu queria fazer era segurar a mão dela e dizer que estava tudo bem. Uma loucura né? Eu devia estar arrasado. Ela nem parecia empolgada com a ideia de eu me importar com isso. Parecia tudo tão comum. Quero dizer, "Hey, você me ama? Não, eu acho que não."

Eu estava obcecado por essa garota por mais de um mês. Mas aqui estou eu, descobrindo que ela não está apaixonada por mim. Que ela sequer está se apaixonando por mim... eu deveria estar muito triste.

Mas não estava.

Tentei me convencer de que era porque eu provavelmente ainda estava me apaixonando por ela também. Afinal, nós mal nos conhecíamos. Mas alguma coisa... alguma coisa parecia cada vez mais estranha.

Eu me lembrei das últimas palavras que li na playlist.

.

" _2 de maio – Quinta-feira_

 _Finalmente entramos na primavera. E enquanto eu vejo as flores desabrocharem e os animais perseguirem uns aos outros, me lembro das palavras de A. Ela me chamou noite passada. Fizemos uma espécie de festa do pijama improvisada. Tinham muitos doces e risadas. Foi tudo ótimo._

 _Então ela disse: Estou apaixonada._

 _Não sei que tipo de reação ela esperava de mim, mas acho que não foi a que eu tive. Fiquei calada, sem entender. Essa era a menina que dizia que se casaria com o Príncipe Harry e governaria toda a Inglaterra. Como ela poderia estar apaixonada?_

 _Acho que é o clima. Deve ter algo na água da primavera. Algo que faz com que as pessoas percam os sentidos e simplesmente comecem a ser embaladas por passarinhos fodidamente irritantes cantarolando músicas de amor. Tem que ser. Era a única explicação porque... primeiro L. e agora ela._

 _Mas então eu percebi... Eu só estava chateada. Porque não tinha nada disso pra mim. Sem romance, passarinhos cantando e coração acelerado. Era só a boa e velha Marie escondida dentro da concha. A boa e velha Marie morrendo de medo de olhar ao redor e perceber que estava sozinha. Porque eu preciso de A. Ela é minha amiga e confidente. Mais que isso, ela segura meu mundo quando ele está prestes a cair._

 _Então fiz o que qualquer amiga faria. Sorri e pedi que ela me contasse sobre ele._

 _E ela contou._

 _Sua cor favorita, o que ele gosta de fazer, os esportes que pratica. E em troca eu fingi que não sabia nada disso, fingi que desconhecia aquele garoto com sorriso gentil que tinha roubado o coração dela. Eu só esperava que ele soubesse quão preciosa ela era. Quão boa amiga podia ser. Ou então, eu teria que enfiar algum juízo nele._

 _Depois que pegamos no sono, eu fiquei lá, olhando pro teto e pensando em todas as pessoas da minha vida e percebendo como parecia cada vez mais que elas estavam seguindo em frente. Sem mim. Eu parecia constantemente presa no tempo._

 _Não era intencional. Eu só gostava... de me lembrar. De como as coisas eram mais fáceis... de um tempo em que eu, A. e L. éramos inseparáveis._

 _Nessa noite, eu tive a sensação de que as coisas iam mudar._

 _E caramba... mudanças assustam._

 _Se você também está assustado, com medo do que o mundo reserva pra você, puxe seus fones de ouvidos e escute comigo "Afraid" do The Neighbourhood:_

"When I wake up, I'm afraid

Somebody else might take my place

When I wake up, I'm afraid

Somebody else might take my place

When I wake up, I'm afraid

Somebody else might take my place

When I wake up, I'm afraid

Somebody else might end up being me

Being me can only mean

Feeling scared to breathe

And if you leave me then I'll be afraid of everything

That makes me anxious, gives me patience, calms me down

Lets me face this, let me sleep, and when I wake up

Let me breath"¹

 _E você?_ _Já teve medo de ser substituído na vida de alguém?_

 _ **Marie**_ _._

 _._

Marie e Jessica pareciam pessoas completamente diferentes agora. Jessica parecia querer se encaixar na vida de alguém, eu só não sabia se era na minha.

Eu não sentia uma conexão tão forte com Jessica quanto sentia quando lia sua Playlist. E se eu estivesse forçando demais? Tentando transformar palavras em algo real?

Suspirei. Eu não ia ter as respostas se recuasse agora.

\- Hey! Tudo bem, eu sinto muito. Não queria te magoar. – Jess entendeu meu silêncio de maneira errada, por isso apenas sorri pra ela.

\- Não se preocupe. Não estou chateado. Na verdade, acho que você tem razão, Jess.

\- Eu tenho? – ela disse indecisa.

\- Claro. Mal nos conhecemos. Quero dizer... eu nem sei seu nome do meio. – eu disse a primeira coisa que veio à minha cabeça. E depois quis me bater. Sério, Edward?!

\- Marie. Meu nome do meio é Marie. – ela sorriu despreocupadamente e eu tentei não parecer nervoso. – E o seu? Você tem um?

\- Anthony. – cuspi rápido demais. Jess riu.

\- Fazer perguntas assim te deixa nervoso? – suspirei. Eu deveria me sentir mal por ela justificar meu nervosismo, ainda que de forma errada, para mim. Mas só conseguia me sentir grato.

\- Um pouco. – disse depois de um tempo. – Mas acho que é bom para nos conhecermos melhor. Então... cada um faz uma pergunta?

Ela acenou e eu comecei.

\- Você disse que tem três irmãos. Quais os nomes deles?

\- O mais velho é o Justin. Depois tem o Garrett e a mais nova, Bree. E você?

\- Bem, você conhece a única e incomparável Alice. – nós dois olhamos para a mesa ao lado, onde minha irmã estava ultrajada enquanto Emmett e Jasper faziam uma competição de arroto. Eu e Jessica rimos.

\- E vocês se dão bem? – eu estreitei meus olhos para ela.

\- Acredito, Srta. Espertinha, que tenha pulado minha vez. Mas vou ser bonzinho e te responder. Em troca vou fazer duas perguntas. – ela sorriu e acenou. – Eu e Alice costumávamos ser os melhores amigos. – dei de ombros. – Acho que estou trabalhando nisso de novo. Bem... minha vez. Quantos anos tem seus irmãos e o que eles fazem agora?

\- Bem, não é interessante, na verdade. Justin tem 25, mora em Seattle e tem uma oficina de carros. Garrett está na faculdade comunitária aqui de Port Angeles. Ele tem 21 e quer ser engenheiro mecânico. Talvez trabalhar com Justin, não sei. E Bree tem 13 anos. Talvez você já a tenha visto pelos corredores da escola. – dei de ombros. Forks High não era tão grande assim, mas eu não conhecia todos os estudantes. Principalmente uma tão nova. Pensei na Playlist de novo, nada indicava que Marie tinha irmãos. Mas ainda existiam várias letras ali que eu estava tentando entender. Eles podiam muito bem ser uma delas. – Bem, acredito que é minha vez de novo. – ela levou um dedo ao queixo. – Porque você e Alice estão "trabalhando" nisso de serem próximos?

\- Bom, na verdade... acho que a culpa é minha. Nos afastamos um pouco nos últimos anos. Alguém me disse que eu tenho sido um idiota pretensioso e popular. – eu sorri, mas Jessica continuou séria.

\- Isso não é verdade, Edward. Você é muito gentil. - "Porque esse Edward legal e gentil só aparece quando ninguém está olhando?" O pensamento cruzou minha mente. Balancei a cabeça afastando-o e Jess colocou a mão no meu ombro. – É sério, você é. – de novo, ela interpretava mal os meus gestos. Decidi mudar de assunto. Mas ela falou antes de mim. – Porque se afastaram?

\- Não sei... acho que começamos a sair com pessoas diferentes. E Alice tinha Bella. – pensei que trazer o nome dela para a conversa fosse ser desconcertante. De algum jeito, Jessica parecia pisar em ovos ao redor de Bella, mas ela só acenou. – Que seja... esse assunto está ficando muito sério. – nós dois rimos. – Qual é sua cor favorita?

\- Hum, acho que amarelo. E a sua?

\- Marrom. – respondi sem pensar. E ouvi uma risadinha atrás de mim.

\- Achei que fosse azul. – disse Alice enquanto se sentava na mesa. – Por favor, me deixem fugir pra cá. Se ouvir mais um arroto vou cometer assassinato. – ela gemeu baixinho e Jessica riu.

\- Claro! Junte-se a nós. – Jessica abriu espaço do lado dela e Alice deslizou uma cadeira ali.

\- Eu espero não estar atrapalhando...

\- Imagina. Eu e Edward estávamos apenas fazendo perguntas um ao outro. Sabe, tentando nos conhecer melhor.

Eu conseguia ouvir ao longe as duas conversando. Mas minha mente só conseguia se focar no fato de eu ter dito marrom. Marrom? Eu odeio marrom! Marrom sempre foi chato e esquisito pra mim.

\- Oh! – Alice disse empolgada. – Eu tenho algumas ideias de perguntas. Estou no time da Jessica. – ela gritou feliz e bateu palminhas.

\- Nada disso. – disse de repente. – Se comporte, ou vou jogá-la em cima do Emmett. – ela fez um biquinho, mas não disse nada. – Onde nós estávamos? – me virei para Jessica. – Ah, claro... Quando você nasceu?

\- Dia 8 de janeiro. E você?

\- 20 de junho. – ela sorriu. – O que? – perguntei. – O que foi?

\- Gêmeos. Parece que temos alguém indeciso aqui. – se possível, eu tinha certeza que deveria estar corando. Alice deu uma risadinha da outra ponta da mesa. Yep! Corando.

\- Ah, deus! Você é uma dessas loucas de signo? – Alice revirou os olhos e Jessica se fez de ofendida.

\- Que absurdo, Edward. Eu acho que astrologia é uma ciência mal compreendida. – eu gemi. E ambas riram. – O que seja... eu não vou fazer seu mapa astral. – Jessica deu um sorriso de espertinha. – Acho que agora é a minha vez então. – percebi que tinha gastado minha pergunta com uma coisa estúpida e bufei enquanto a mandava ir em frente.

Ela e Alice trocaram um olhar, então minha irmã se inclinou e sussurrou algo no ouvido dela. As duas pareciam maquiavelicamente felizes. Engoli em seco.

\- Vamos fazer as coisas divertidas, Edward... – Jessica sussurrou. – Com quem foi seu primeiro beijo?

Meus olhos provavelmente deviam estar saindo das órbitas, eu me senti engasgar com o ar e Alice, rindo histericamente, se levantou para dar tapinhas nas minhas costas.

Sério, Alice?! Eu quis gritar, mas só respirei fundo e bebi um pouco do meu suco. Jessica parecia dividida entre ficar preocupada ou rir. Ela eventualmente escolheu um pouco dos dois.

\- Isso não é engraçado – eu finalmente consegui dizer. – Acho que chega de perguntas por hoje. – Jessica amuou.

\- Ah, não. Porque? Edward, isso não é justo. Eu quero saber.

\- É, Edward. Jessica quer saber. – Alice disse com um sorriso de um gato que comeu o canário. Eu não seria o canário.

\- Me desculpe, Jess. Mas eu acho que essa pergunta é meio sem cabimento. Você gostaria de responder isso pra mim? – ela pensou por um segundo e balançou a cabeça. – Bem, então concordamos em deixar pra lá.

A mesa ficou em silêncio até Jessica se levantar para ir ao banheiro. Levei apenas 5 segundos para confrontar Alice.

\- Você perdeu a cabeça? – ela deu de ombros. – Alice! Isso não tem graça. Você está tentando sabotar meu encontro com a Jessica?

\- Claro que não, maninho. Eu só acho que quanto mais rápido ela souber das coisas, mas rápido tudo vai para os seus devidos lugares.

\- Do que diabos você está falando? Alice, isso NÃO foi legal! – pontuei a frase com meu tom de voz sério. Eu queria gritar, mas estávamos, na verdade, sussurrando acaloradamente. Eu não queria que os três fofoqueiros da mesa ao lado ouvissem isso.

\- Edward... me responda isso. Porque você está surtando sobre a Jessica descobrir que seu primeiro beijo foi com a B... – tampei a boca dela rapidamente.

\- Okay. Okay. Eu sei o que você está fazendo. – pude sentir o sorriso de Alice debaixo da minha mão e estreitei meus olhos. – Mas não vai dar certo. Eu quero sair com Jessica. Nós nos gostamos. Queremos tentar e ver onde isso vai dar. Então, por favor, você pode parar de se meter na minha vida?!

Ela bufou e tirou a minha mão da boca dela.

\- Okay, maninho. Se você diz. Mas vocês dois... – ela sacudiu o dedo e suspirou. – Não tem química nenhuma. Eu acho que deviam... – de repente os olhos dela estavam muito focados no centro da praça de alimentação. – Puta merda. Isso vai ser interessante.

Eu me virei apenas para ver Jared saindo de uma loja de roupas. Ele tinha uma garota a tiracolo. Ela estava pendurada no pescoço dele e eles pareciam bem felizes juntos.

Minhas mãos se apertaram ao redor da mesa. É sério essa merda? Esse era o cara que tinha me batido por "chamar a garota dele pra sair"? Que idiota!

Meus olhos vasculharam ao redor, eu queria encontrar Jessica e sair dali o mais rápido possível. Eu não tinha ideia de como Jared reagiria e eu não queria um clima desnecessário. Me levantei, pronto para ir até o banheiro atrás dela, mas não fui rápido o suficiente.

Jessica estava na minha frente antes que eu pudesse dar dois passos. Colidimos um com o outro e ela sorriu.

\- Ah, me desculpe. – quando eu não retornei o sorriso, ela ficou um pouco tensa. – Está tudo bem, Edward?

\- Acho que devíamos ir embora.

\- O que? Foi por causa das perguntas? Porque eu sinto muito...

\- Não, Jess. – me apressei a dizer. - É que...

\- Oi, gente. – a voz de Jared soou bem atrás de nós. Jessica ficou instantaneamente tensa. Os olhos de Jared pareciam duas bolas de fogo na minha direção. Se ele pudesse, eu tinha certeza, me mataria.

Que ótimo! A noite acabou de ficar melhor.

 **.**

* * *

 _¹ "Quando acordo eu tenho medo/ Que alguém possa ter tomado meu lugar/ Quando acordo eu tenho medo/ Que alguém possa ter tomado meu lugar/ Quando eu acordo eu tenho medo/ Que alguém possa ter tomado meu lugar/ Quando eu acordo eu tenho medo/ Que alguém tenha acabado se tornando eu_

 _Se tornar eu pode apenas significar/ Sentir medo de respirar/ E se você me deixar, então eu terei medo de tudo/ Que me deixa ansioso, me mantém paciente, me acalma/ Me permite encarar isso, me deixa dormir, e quando eu acordo/ Me deixa respirar"_

* * *

 **[N/A]: Hey lindos! Apertem os cintos porque agora iremos com tudo!**

 **O próximo capítulo já está escrito pela metade. Então colaborem comigo e comentem. 12 pessoas favoritaram a fanfic, 9 estão seguindo. 606 pessoas visualizaram a história! Poxa, gente, comentem pra me incentivar. Eu sei que eu demoro um pouco pra postar, mas não tenho a menor intenção de abandonar esse bebê. Eu estou aqui, doente, escrevendo pra vocês.**

 **Então me ajudem e eu posto o próximo capítulo semana que vem.**

 **Beijos!**

 **Ina**

 **23/05/2019**


	7. Capitulo 6

No último dia de aula, Edward encontra um caderno perdido. Nele, todos os pensamentos e músicas favoritas de uma estranha chamada Marie. Palavras e músicas podem unir duas pessoas tão diferentes?

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 6**

 **.**

O clima dentro do carro estava mais do que estranho. Dava pra cortar a tensão com uma faca. Eu e Jessica estávamos em silêncio desde que saímos do shopping há uma hora. Ainda faltava um tempo até chegarmos em Forks e eu sinceramente não sabia o que fazer se continuássemos assim.

Quando o Jared chegou, Jess ficou automaticamente tensa, mas quando eu segurei a mão dela e dei um leve aperto, ela pareceu ficar mais calma. Isso até nós notarmos os olhos inflamados de Jared em cima de nós. Ela soltou minha mão mais rápido do que um piscar de olhos.

Emmett se levantou rapidamente e se colocou entre eu e Jared. Isso foi a decisão errada, eu podia ver pela cara de desprezo que ele lançou pra nós.

\- Hey, pessoal! Ninguém me falou que vocês estavam fazendo uma reuniãozinha aqui. – ele disse despreocupadamente se lançando nas cadeiras vagas entre Jasper e Rosalie. A menina que estava com ele permaneceu de pé, levemente incomodada com a situação.

Ninguém disse nada por um minuto inteiro. Até que Rosalie quebrou o gelo.

\- Tudo bem. – ela disse alongando a palavra. – Isso não precisa ser mais estranho do que já é. Então, quem é você, doçura? – os olhos de todos se viraram para a pequena menina loira e ela sorriu timidamente.

\- Ah, eu... eu sou Kim. – ela não devia nem ter 15 anos. O que diabos o Jared estava fazendo?

Notei naquele momento que Jess continuava de pé, petrificada no mesmo lugar. A puxei pela mão, trazendo-a de volta à mesa onde estávamos. Nem mesmo Alice parecia mais tão interessada em todo esse drama.

Os olhos de Rosalie se estreitaram em Kim por um minuto, até balançar sua cabeça e sorrir.

\- Kim, como a pequena Kimcesa? – os olhos da garota se ampliaram e ela assentiu. – Ah meu deus, garota! Tem sido um longo tempo!

Então Rosalie fez a coisa mais chocante de todas, ela se levantou e circulou os ombros de Kim lhe dando um abraço.

\- Com licença um minuto. Mas alguém pode me explicar o que é isso? –Alice parecia um pouco irritada e eu olhei ao redor só para perceber que Jessica estava do mesmo jeito.

Um sino começou a soar dentro da minha cabeça.

\- Ah, Allie! Eu já te falei sobre ela. A pequena menina de quem minha irmã tomava conta. Lembra? Antes de se casar e mudar para Chicago, Irina tomava conta da Kim. Costumávamos brincar juntas quando pequenas. E ela tinha esse longo, mas muito longo cabelo loiro. E eu costumava chama-la de Kimcesa, como uma mistura de Kim e princesa. – Rose sorriu. – Garota! Já faz o que? Uns 9 anos agora?

Kim assentiu envergonhada. Rose limpou uma cadeira e puxou-a para ela para colocarem qualquer que fosse a conversa em dia.

Alice olhou pra mim, claramente desinteressada na garota. Até que os olhos dela derivaram para minha esquerda. Eu não precisava ser um gênio para saber que Jared estava queimando buracos na parte de trás da minha cabeça. Mas me recusei a reagir a isso.

Olhei de novo para Jess, mas ela parecia muito interessada nas próprias mãos.

\- Você quer ir embora? – eu sussurrei para ela. Seus olhos encontraram os meus e eu fiquei um pouco abalado. Ela parecia chateada. Quero dizer, realmente chateada.

Tudo bem que Jared parecia estar esfregando a nova namorada na cara dela, mas caramba! Ela parecia se importar um pouco demais. E não foi só até eu notar isso que percebi que nada estava saindo como o esperado.

Marie tinha terminado com J. E parecia que eles tinham ficado bem, que estavam se ajeitando novamente nessa coisa de amizade. Então... o que mudou? Eu tinha bagunçado as coisas entre eles?

\- Não. – ela disse lentamente. – Está tudo bem. – ela deu de ombros como se não fosse nada demais. Mas parecia alguma coisa.

\- Então... – a voz de Jared ressoou no vazio das conversas. – O que vocês vieram fazer aqui?

Foi Jasper quem respondeu.

\- Viemos assistir a um filme. Capitã Marvel, sabe? Pensamos que seria divertido. – os olhos de Jared se mantiveram em Jessica. E ela se remexeu incomodada. Subitamente, eu senti vontade de socar o palhaço. Quem ele achava que era para intimidá-la assim?

\- Vocês também, Cullen? – fiquei levemente surpreso por ele dirigir a palavra a mim, mas apenas acenei. Quanto menos contato, melhor. Os olhos de Alice estavam sobre mim, e eles pareciam ferozes, e eu não tinha ideia do porquê.

Então Jared começou a rir e os olhos de Jessica derivaram até ele.

\- Qual é a graça? – eu perguntei com raiva. Como se a noite já não estivesse fodida o suficiente antes desse palhaço aparecer.

\- Você. Você é a graça. – ele disse e se pôs de pé. – Você sequer sabe do que ela gosta, não é? Que idiota.

Eu estava de pé em um segundo. E no segundo seguinte, Jasper tinha as mãos nos meus ombros, me segurando e me acalmando.

\- Calma, cara. – ele sussurrou. – Não vale a pena brigar aqui com ele. – os olhos de Jasper analisaram Jared. – Cara, eu sei que você está atrás de encrenca. Mas pense nas garotas. Você está assustando Kim até o inferno.

Olhamos ao redor para ver que as garotas se afastaram da mesa. Rosalie se colocou na frente de Kim protetoramente e Alice tinha passado um braço pelos ombros de Jessica.

Jared bufou.

\- Vamos, Kim. Eu não quero te arrastar para essa merda. – ele passou por Rosalie, que tinha os olhos em cima dele, e colocou o braço ao redor dos ombros da pequena garota. Ela tropeçou um pouco e olhou para nós.

\- Bem, eu... bem, foi um prazer. – e então gesticulou com os lábios um "Me desculpe." Nós acenamos, tensos, mas aliviados que eles estavam indo embora. Mas Jared se virou de novo.

\- Se você fodidamente acha que essa merda acabou, está muito enganado, Cullen. Eu te vejo por aí. – ele estreitou seus olhos e então a coisa mais louca aconteceu. Seu rosto amoleceu e se transformou completamente quando ele olhou para Jessica. – Vamos conversar mais tarde, Jessy.

Depois que ele finalmente tinha ido embora, as coisas se acalmaram um pouco. Mas minha mente ficava me mandando os sinais mais loucos. Ela me dizia que existia mais história por trás do término do que o que eu tinha lido na Playlist.

E eu nunca quis tão desesperadamente perguntar algo a Jessica, mas quando percebi quão abalada ela parecia estar, fiquei quieto. Alice continuou me encarando em busca de respostas pelos próximos 20 minutos. E quando ficou claro que eu não as daria, ela se voltou para Jess.

\- Então, Jessica, qual é a coisa entre você e seu ex? – a garota ficou beterraba e eu sinceramente achei que ela teria um aneurisma. Corri ao socorro dela antes que tivesse que matar minha irmã.

\- Alice! – eu resmunguei. Até mesmo Rose estava balançando a cabeça em reprovação. – Pare de forçá-la. Quero dizer, não é obvio? Jared foi um babaca. Pare de falar sobre isso.

\- O que? – ela disse indignada. – Então todo mundo aqui vai fingir que isso não é só a coisa mais constrangedora e esquisita da noite?

\- Alice! – eu gemi de novo.

\- Tudo bem então. Vamos ignorar o elefante branco. – ela se colocou de pé e olhou com desgosto para Rosalie. – E você, garota, tem que me explicar direitinho quem é essa tal de Kim de quem eu nunca ouvi falar.

\- Eu já disse. – Rose gemeu. – Minha irmã tomava conta dela. Brincamos juntas. Não é grande coisa. Porque você está sendo uma cadela?

\- Porque todo mundo parece ignorar que essa garota deixou a namorada do meu irmão completamente desconcertada.

Okay, então talvez esse não fosse o momento para isso, mas eu idiotamente disse:

\- Jessica não é minha namorada. – em um momento, todos os olhos estavam sobre mim. Até os de Jess. – Quero dizer, - eu emendei. – ainda não.

Jessica gemeu. Em alto e bom som. E todos se voltaram para ela.

\- Ai meu deus! Eu sinto muito, gente. Eu sinto muito ter causado essa impressão. Quero dizer, eu e Jared terminamos e eu não imaginava encontra-lo aqui. Com ou sem Kim. Me desculpe. – seus olhos derivaram até Alice. Ela parecia nervosa. – Alice, me desculpe por isso, okay? Eu não tenho intenção de magoar seu irmão. E sabe o que? Edward, acho que está na hora de eu ir.

\- Jessica... – eu tentei.

\- Não - ela me cortou. – É o melhor.

Nós rapidamente nos despedimos de todos. E mesmo com o clima tenso, Jessica e Alice trocaram abraços. Eu tive a sensação de que elas estavam sussurrando uma para a outra, mas não quis ser indelicado e perguntar.

Agora estávamos aqui, os dois confinados dentro do carro fingindo que o que aconteceu não foi estranho pra caralho.

Eu não podia mais continuar com isso. Fingindo que não estava morrendo pra saber.

\- Jessica... – ela se virou pra mim e todas as palavras ficaram presas na minha garganta. Ela parecia pequena e frágil ali.

\- Olha, Edward... eu sei o que você vai me perguntar. E a resposta é, eu não sei. Eu não sei o que se passa com Jared.

Eu balancei a cabeça.

\- Na verdade, agora eu só quero saber se você está bem.

Ela deu um sorriso muito tênue.

\- Acho que sim. Quero dizer, ele me pegou de surpresa. – ela balançou a cabeça. – Me desculpa, Edward. Eu estou te deixando todo confuso.

Olhei para a estrada para não ter que responder. Ela estava?

Uma parte minha estava realmente preocupada com Jessica e toda essa coisa estranha com Jared, mas... eu não estava tão preocupado quanto achei que estaria. Talvez seja porque eu sabia que ela não gostava dele assim. Certo?

\- Jessica, - eu soltei do nada. – o que houve com você e o Jared?

Ela deu um suspiro bem longo. Daqueles que precedem uma resposta longa e complicada, mas surpreendentemente ela disse:

\- Não sei. Eu pensei que sabia o que ele queria. Eu achei que...

\- O que? – eu perguntei realmente curioso.

\- Achei que ele não gostava de mim. Mas agora... – acenei.

\- Você não sabe. – ela concordou com a cabeça. – Ele não parece alguém que não gosta de você. – ela continuou calada. – Achei que você tinha terminado com ele...

\- É complicado. – ela disse. – Mas terminamos, Edward. – os olhos dela se voltaram para mim, suplicantes. – Acredite em mim, eu nunca aceitaria sair com você se ainda tivesse algo com ele.

\- Eu sei. – disse depois de um tempo. – Eu acredito. – estávamos quase nos limites de Forks. Logo ela estaria em casa e eu ainda não tinha recebido nenhuma resposta. – Achei que vocês tivessem tentado ser amigos...

Ela deu de ombros e olhou pra mim. Eu podia sentir os olhos dela me avaliarem enquanto mantinha minha atenção na estrada.

\- Como você sabe disso?

Dei de ombros indiferentemente.

\- Ouvi por aí. – ela continuou calada. – Então vocês tentaram?

\- Acho que sim. – ela disse devagar. – Obviamente não funcionou. Quero dizer, eu achei que estávamos bem. Não nos falávamos mais, mas caramba! – ela se calou e apertou as mãos muito juntas sobre o colo. Alguma coisa apitou no fundo da minha mente, mas não dei importância. – Me desculpe, Edward. Eu nunca teria aceitado sair com você se soubesse que ele faria isso.

\- Jessica, você não tem culpa de nada. Tudo bem? – estávamos quase na rua dela agora e eu olhei para ela por um segundo apenas para vê-la acenar uma vez pra mim. – Ótimo. Mas Jessica.

\- O que? – ela parecia ansiosa. Até nervosa.

\- Você tem certeza que quer fazer isso? Quero dizer, sair comigo? Se eu estiver complicando as coisas para você, vou entender completamente se quiser parar por aqui.

\- É o que você quer? – a voz dela soou tão clara dentro do carro escuro. E eu olhei para ela só para vê-la com uma expressão de criança assustada.

\- Não. Não é o que eu quero. Mas se for o que você precisa, eu farei isso. – no momento em que disse as palavras, eu sabia que era verdade. Independente dessa loucura toda de Marie e playlist, Jessica era uma boa pessoa. Eu realmente apreciava a companhia dela. Dessa forma, eu faria qualquer coisa que pudesse para deixa-la feliz e confortável.

\- Não. – a voz dela veio quase num sopro. – Eu não quero parar de te ver. – os olhos dela se levantaram diretamente nos meus. – Eu não sei no que isso vai dar, Edward. E talvez eu seja egoísta e isso não dê em nada, mas eu gosto de ficar com você. Eu me divirto enquanto estamos juntos.

Estiquei meu braço e segurei uma de suas mãos.

\- Ótimo, então. Era tudo que eu queria saber.

Ficamos em silencio o restante do trajeto. E quando eu finalmente estacionei o carro em frente à casa dela, senti um monte de sentimentos me soterrarem. Subitamente me senti inseguro. Como se ela fosse sair desse carro e eu não fosse mais vê-la.

Eu queria lhe contar sobre a Playlist e dizer que sabia que a vida dela era uma loucura. Que entendia a magnitude dos sentimentos dela por Jared, ainda que não entendesse. Que queria ser amigo dela, fazer parte da vida dela. Ter qualquer pedaço que ela pudesse me dar.

Mas não fiz nada disso. Num impulso, segurei a mão dela e perguntei:

\- O que Jared quis dizer sobre eu não saber do que você gosta? – Jessica ficou bastante corada e me olhou por debaixo dos cílios.

\- Ah, não é nada. É meio bobo, na verdade.

\- Jessica, você pode me contar. – ela não parecia que ia ceder, então usei minha voz mais doce. – Por favor, me conte...

\- Tudo bem. – ela respirou fundo e me olhou. – É que eu não gosto de filmes de super-heróis. – eu gemi. Era por isso que ela passou o tempo todo conversando com Rosalie? Porque ela estava entediada? – Hey! – ela se apressou a dizer. – Não se preocupe. Não é grande coisa.

\- Claro que é grande coisa, Jess. – eu segurei o volante e apertei com força. - Olha, eu tenho toda a intenção de ser seu namorado em algum momento. Mas ainda que isso não ocorra, eu gosto de pensar que somos amigos. Então, sim, é importante. Eu preciso saber de coisas como essa. Prometa que vai me contar da próxima vez! – exigi. E quando olhei pra ela, Jessica tinha o mais doce sorriso no rosto.

\- Edward Cullen... – a voz dela soava carinhosa. – você é muito doce.

Eu devo ter corado, porque ela riu.

\- Não se preocupe, eu prometo.

Eu finalmente a deixei sair do carro, depois de eu o ter circulado e aberto a porta para ela. Então a luz da varanda dela acendeu. E nós olhamos espantados para a figura sentada nos degraus da frente.

Jared.

\- O que ele está fazendo aqui? - Jessica murmurou. Eu não tinha certeza se ela queria que eu ouvisse, mas estávamos perto demais para eu fingir que não.

\- Jess... - eu comecei inseguro. - Você quer que eu fale com ele? Peça pra que vá embora? Ou sei lá... quer que eu fique aqui com você?

Ela balançou a cabeça vigorosamente.

\- Não, eu... - ela se calou brevemente e seus olhos se estreitaram na direção de Jared. - Não, Edward. Obrigada, mas isso é coisa minha. Eu preciso lidar com isso.

\- Você tem certeza? Porque eu posso fazê-lo ir embora se você estiver desconfortável. - ela segurou minha mão e a apertou.

\- Edward... de verdade. Eu acho que eu e ele... bem, nós precisamos conversar. Obviamente ficaram algumas coisas a serem ditas. E eu sinceramente não sei como as coisas vão ficar... - a voz dela começou a morrer. - Eu não faço sentido, certo? Estou te mandando sinais dúbios.

Subitamente minhas mãos ficaram suadas e frias. Ela estava dizendo para eu ir embora de vez? E não procurá-la mais? Porque ela tinha dito, dentro do carro...

Jessica deve ter visto para onde meus pensamentos estavam indo, porque ela rapidamente negou isso.

\- Não, não. Espera. Não estou dizendo que não quero mais te ver. Só estou dizendo que não sei como os ânimos podem ficar depois da minha conversa com Jared. Então eu acho melhor que eu faça isso sozinha. Entende?

\- Entendo... - mas então balancei a cabeça. - Mentira. Eu não entendo isso, Jess. E um lado meu quer ser egoísta e dizer pra não ir até lá. Para ficar aqui comigo. Mas eu não posso. Porque eu não entendo a sua relação com Jared, mas eu te respeito. E eu sei que você precisa resolver isso.

\- Edward... você é incrível, sabia? - ela sorriu e levou uma das mãos carinhosamente até a minha bochecha. - Qualquer garota seria sortuda em ser sua namorada.

Meu coração apertou, mas me obriguei a sorrir.

\- Espero que isso signifique que eu ainda tenho uma chance. - ela acenou. - Bom, então acho que vou ouvir sobre você, certo? - dei de ombros. - Vou estar no mesmo lugar, Jess. Depois que você acertar as coisas com o Jared... me procura.

Ela acenou, a mão preguiçosamente traçando padrões na minha bochecha esquerda. O carinho era terno, mas não me deixava nervoso. Pelo menos não como eu acho que deveria ser.

\- Não se preocupe, Edward. Ainda nos veremos amanhã. - eu arqueei uma sobrancelha, o que deve tê-la deixado confusa, já que um sorriso amarelo surgiu no rosto dela. - Acho que Alice não te disse... ela me convidou para o brunch na sua casa amanhã. Ela queria que eu soubesse que não ficou chateada. Mas se você não estiver bem com isso, eu não preciso ir.

Minha mão automaticamente cobriu a dela no meu rosto.

\- Não, Jess. Por favor, vá. Eu quero te ver, eu quero conversar sobre isso... - apontei para o Jared atrás de nós. Eu podia sentir a ira e desconforto dele em ondas. Apostaria qualquer coisa que seus olhos estavam cavando buracos nas minhas costas. - Eu espero que você vá, de verdade. Independentemente do que acontecer hoje... acho que teremos que conversar, certo?

\- Certo. - ela respondeu depois de um tempo. - Edward, me desculpa por isso, de verdade. Você é um cara tão legal e eu estou aqui complicando a sua vida.

\- Hey! Nada disso. Nada disso. Você é uma menina incrível e eu fico feliz de ter te chamado pra sair, Jess. Mesmo que isso não progrida para um namoro... ainda podemos ser amigos. Né?

Ela acenou mais uma vez e num impulso, eu a abracei. Foi rápido e desajeitado, mas meu coração fez uma corrida estranha.

\- Tudo bem. - eu a soltei uns dois segundos depois. - Você precisa ter uma conversa difícil e eu preciso ir pra casa. - cocei a cabeça. - Você me liga?

Ela negou.

\- Está tarde. E eu não sei quanto tempo isso vai durar. Mas eu te mando uma mensagem. Prometo. Além disso, eu vou ver você amanhã.

Nem um pouco feliz ou satisfeito, eu acenei e retornei para o carro. Jessica se apressou em direção a varanda de casa, Jared mantinha os olhos em mim, mas sorria pra ela.

Meu coração estava apertado, mas não da maneira que eu achei que estaria. Eu estava preocupado por Jessica. Preocupado com essa conversa com Jared. Ele não andava no melhor dos humores. E se as coisas não terminassem bem entre ele e ela?

Mas apenas um olhar para eles me disse o que eu não queria admitir. Jared amava aquela garota, por mais estranho que as coisas estivessem... ele nunca faria nada de mal a ela.

Eu não tinha ideia de como as coisas ficaram estranhas assim entre eles, ou sequer porque eles terminaram, a não ser sobre as coisas que eu tinha lido na Playlist. Mas eu tinha que confiar que Jess tomaria a melhor decisão. Resta saber se seria a melhor pra nós dois também.

.

.

Eu fiquei acordado até as 2 da manhã, na esperança de receber alguma notícia da Jess, mas nada chegou.

E era exatamente por isso que eu estava me remexendo na cama enquanto remoía todas as coisas que dissemos um pro outro na noite anterior. Perguntas terríveis ficavam rondando a minha mente. O que Jared tinha dito a ela? Eles fizeram as pazes? Ele tinha dito para ela não me procurar? Ela realmente faria isso se ele pedisse?

Balancei a cabeça, confuso. Não, Jessica não faria isso. Ela me daria pelo menos uma explicação. Eu tinha certeza disso.

Eu ainda estava muito acordado e completamente nervoso quase uma hora depois. Por isso, não foi surpresa alguma que Alice não tenha tido problema em me fazer levantar as 7 da manhã.

Seus pequenos passos soaram como grandes tremores para minha mente vazia e conturbada. Eu ri da expressão de surpresa em seu rosto quando percebeu que eu estava acordado.

\- Edward Cullen de pé as 7h da manhã de um domingo? Isso é novidade! - ela riu quando a segurei fazendo cócegas.

\- Ta brincando? Eu acordo cedo quase todo dia pra treinar, monstrinho! - Alice me deu um tapa pelo apelido, mas levantou rindo.

\- Okay, nem quero saber porque, mas já que está acordado, vamos levantando para me ajudar a organizar as coisas. Mamãe está surtando porque o crème brulée não ficou bom. Então Bella está vindo ajudá-la. - ela disse olhando ao redor, enquanto jogava roupas de um lado para o outro.

Eu me arrumei em tempo recorde e desci. Minha mãe estava as voltas pela cozinha, resmungando de coisas ininteligíveis. Quando eu tentei abrir a geladeira para pegar leite para o meu cereal, ela gritou comigo e me expulsou dali. Sem perspectiva de conseguir comer nada melhor que aquilo, fui com a minha tigela para sala.

E era lá que me encontrava 15 minutos depois quando bateram a porta. Por algum motivo, meu coração acelerou e me questionei se não poderia ser Jéssica. Fiz uma pequena corrida pelo hall de entrada e escancarei a porta esbaforido e com um sorriso no rosto. Mas meu sorriso morreu um pouco ao vislumbrar a pequena garota na entrada. Bella.

Ela levantou a mão numa espécie de cumprimento, mas seu rosto se fechou a medida que analisava o meu.

\- Hey, estranho. Está tudo bem?

Estava? Quero dizer, por algum motivo eu tinha ficado feliz de vê-la, claro. Principalmente porque somos amigos agora, mas não consegui não sentir uma certa decepção.

\- Hey, Bella. Me desculpa. Eu só... eu pensei que era outra pessoa. - dei um sorriso meio amarelo me desculpando. Ela sorriu docemente.

\- Jessica? - eu acenei tristemente. - Problemas?

\- Eu... é. Eu acho. Não tenho certeza. - abri espaço para ela passar e então notei o tanto de coisas que ela carregava. - Caramba, Bella... O que você está carregando aqui?

Ajudei ela a entrar com uma das bolsas. Me sentia um idiota por ficar retendo ela na porta com todo aquele peso. Ela me empurrou em direção a cozinha e eu assumi que era ali que ela deixaria tudo.

\- Bella, querida! - Esme veio em direção a ela com os braços abertos. - Obrigada por vir me socorrer. Eu não sei o que faria sem você!

Bella riu, meio esmagada entre os cabelos da minha mãe e piscou um olho para mim.

\- Imagina, Esme. Sabe que é um prazer vir te ajudar. Além de mais, isso me dá a chance de sair um pouco de casa. - eles sorriram cúmplices e assisti com horror enquanto Bella tirava todo tipo de apetrecho das sacolas, junto com alguns ingredientes que ela disse ser "especiais".

A próxima hora foi passada com muitas risadas, muita comida, algumas reclamações de Alice sobre como não sabia cozinhar nada direito, comigo sendo feito de ajudante oficial e minha mãe desfiando elogios a comida de Bella.

Antes das 8h30 da manhã eu já sabia que Isabella Swan era especialista em doces, sabia quase tudo sobre culinária italiana por causa da avó e não sabia se queria se formar em gastronomia ou fotografia. Isso não parecia ter deixado ninguém chocado além de mim, por isso segurei meus suspiros e interjeições de surpresa a cada coisa maravilhosa que ela fazia na cozinha.

Mas depois de tudo pronto e Esme maravilhada, é claro, não tinha mais nada que pudesse refrear meus pensamentos de circular ao redor de Jessica e todas as coisas que poderiam acontecer.

Eu estava nervoso pra caramba. Ela ainda não tinha dado sinal de vida. Porque? Seria essa a resposta definitiva dela?

\- Okay, Cullen, o que diabos está acontecendo? – Bella me cercou enquanto tentava subir para me trancar no quarto. Notei que Alice vinha logo atrás. E por mais desconfortável que as coisas pudessem parecer, por algum motivo, me vi despejando as palavras em cima delas.

\- Acho que a Jess vai terminar comigo.

Me senti ridículo assim que falei, afinal eu sequer tinha alguma coisa com ela, mas as meninas não me julgaram. Pelo contrário, elas trocaram um longo olhar, e Alice e Bella me rebocaram pelas mãos até o segundo andar, no quarto da minha irmã.

Subitamente me vi esparramado no chão, com Bella ao meu lado e a cabeça de Alice pairando entre nós na beirada da cama dela.

\- Então, como é isso? Vocês brigaram? – Bella perguntou completamente alheia a todo drama que tinha se passado na noite anterior.

\- Bem, não exatamente... – eu comecei a narrar meu encontro fracassado para ela e Alice se sentiu na obrigação de intervir em certos momentos comentando coisas bobas que eu deixava de fora. Isso fazia eu e Bella rirmos. Eu apreciava a tentativa dela de me relaxar, mas ao final de tudo, eu ainda estava uma pilha de nervos. E foi isso que deixei transparecer quando torci as mãos no meu colo enquanto dizia: - Então eu deixei lá com Jared e voltei pra casa. Mas bem... ela não me ligou. E agora estou aqui preocupado.

A mão de Bella serpenteou entre as minhas e me deu um leve aperto. Por algum motivo estranho, eu me senti automaticamente melhor.

\- Não se preocupe, Edward. Eu tenho certeza que ela não ligou ou mandou mensagem por algum motivo. Ela deve aparecer hoje. Jessica não é esse tipo de garota.

\- Que tipo? – eu me vi perguntando.

\- Que brinca com as pessoas. Ela é legal e séria. Se ela isso que conversaria com você sobre isso, ela vai. Tente não se torturar muito com isso. Okay? – eu me sentia amuado, mas acenei.

Olhei para Alice, mas os olhos da minha irmã estavam fixos no meu colo, mais precisamente, nas minhas mãos e de Bella juntas.

Suspirei e ela sorriu pra mim.

\- Eu não direi nada sobre isso, Eddie. Você sabe minha opinião, mas seja como for, Jessica não parece alguém capaz de mentir e enganar. Então confie no que a Bella disse, afinal elas se conhecem. Jessica vai aparecer.

Eu devo ter ficado muito surpreso com a reação dela, pois Allie sorriu e decidiu me entreter.

\- Que tal jogarmos algo até a hora do brunch? Isso poderia te distrair e mais ainda, distrair nossos estômagos de todas as comidas deliciosas que vimos a Bella fazer. – todos rimos e optamos por jogar banco imobiliário.

Mesmo que fizesse uns bons 8 anos que não jogava isso, acabamos nos divertindo bastante. E quanto mais tempo em passava com elas duas, mais relaxado eu ficava.

Percebi que tinha sentido muita falta de passar um tempo com minha irmã e além disso, poder conhecer Bella melhor estava sendo uma grata surpresa. Ela tinha se mostrado nada mais do que engraçada e encantadora. E isso me fez questionar porque demoramos tanto tempo para sermos amigos.

Um pouco mais de uma hora depois, Alice tinha me levado a falência e estava a um passo de fazer o mesmo com Bella.

\- Eu desisto! – a morena gritou jogando o pouco de dinheiro que lhe restava em cima do tabuleiro. – Deve existir algo de muito errado nesse jogo quando a pessoa mais consumista é a que ganha.

Alice lhe estirou a língua, mas fez toda uma cena se abanando com as notas de papel.

\- Querida, - ela disse rindo. – apenas admita a derrota dignamente. Você sabe... é preciso ter bastante noção do dinheiro para ser tão consumista quanto eu. Eu entendo bastante de números.

Senti que Bella estava prestes a contra argumentar. Mas então explodiu em gargalhadas.

\- De algum jeito, Allie, acho que faz sentido.

Depois disso, Alice foi se pendurar no telefone para falar com Jasper. Aparentemente ele tinha voltado da corrida matinal agora e estava se arrumando para vir ao brunch.

Eu e Bella ficamos momentaneamente sozinhos, ainda que Alice estivesse no quarto. Um silêncio incomodo se instalou entre nós. Fiquei me questionando se tínhamos algum assunto em comum quando Bella me esticou um fone.

\- O que é isso? – perguntei idiotamente.

\- Um fone, Cullen. Nunca ouviu música? – ela me deu um sorrisinho sacana e continuou. – Eu não sou muito de falar, mas pensei que você poderia querer se distrair ainda. — Dando de ombros, me recostei na parede e coloquei o fone. Bella se posicionou ao meu lado, mas me surpreendi quando ela girou ao redor do próprio corpo, apoiando as costas no chão e esticando as pernas para cima, na parede.

\- Você é estranha, Swan. - resmunguei rindo. Ela sorriu e balançou os ombros como se não ligasse. E deu play nas músicas.

\- Você tem alguma preferência? – ela me perguntou um segundo depois. Sugar, do Maroon 5 estourava nos nossos ouvidos. Sorri. Essa música era tão contagiante. Então disse:

\- Nada triste. – ela acenou sorrindo, configurou algumas coisas na tela do ipod e então fechou os olhos. Sua cabeça sempre balançando ao ritmo da música. Ela parecia extremamente jovem assim. Quase com uma aparência infantil.

Ouvimos várias músicas em loop infinito, até que uma delas me chamou a atenção. Bela estava de olhos fechados e eu podia jurar que ela dormia, até que ouvi os acordes do refrão da música e os lábios dela cantarolando sem parar.

— "Cause I like you so much better when you're naked. I like me so much better when you're naked. I like you so much better when you're naked." — ela falava tão baixinho que por um momento eu achei que estivesse imaginando. Então Bella abriu os olhos e olhou pra mim. O sorriso que ela deu parecia diferente de tudo que eu já tinha visto e fui quase compelido a retribuir.

— Que música é essa? — perguntei um segundo depois. Ela balançou os ombros, como se não soubesse, mas depois disse simplesmente.

— Uma das minhas favoritas. Ida Maria é maravilhosa. — acenei mesmo sem ter a menor noção de quem fosse. — Te recomendo ouvir Oh My God. Acho que você vai gostar.

— Como sabe que eu já não ouvi? — ela riu, de uma maneira completamente despretensiosa.

— É só uma intuição. — quando a música acabou, pedi pra que ela colocasse de novo.

E no refrão, estávamos os dois feito loucos, cantando a plenos pulmões. Alice se balançava na cama e ria de toda essa situação.

E foi nesse momento, com Bella balançando as pernas contra a parede, e comigo rindo enquanto minhas mãos tamborilavam as minhas pernas, que bateram na porta do quarto, que foi aberta logo em seguida para revelar uma Jessica completamente confusa ali.

Eu parei o que estava fazendo na mesma hora, mas Bella demorou um pouco mais, só notando a presença de Jess no meio do refrão. A voz dela distorcida pra sempre:

— I like me so much better when you'reeeeee... — Bella se atrapalhou tentando sentar e eu ajudei ela.

— Oi. — Jessica disse nervosamente e eu me atrapalhei um pouco mais ao retirar o fone.

— Jessica... oi. É, oi. Oi. — eu repeti feito um idiota, sem parar. Ela deu pequenas risadinhas e olhou desconfortável ao redor.

— Hey, Edward. Me desculpe por aparecer sem avisar, mas...

— Imagina, imagina. — eu interrompi. — Você foi convidada. Lembra? — ela acenou sem dizer nada. Minhas mãos estavam suando.

Ela tinha vindo até aqui. O que isso significava?

Alice se recuperou mais rápido que nós.

— Olha a hora! São quase 10. Bella, temos que descer e ajudar a mamãe com a arrumação da mesa. Vamos, vamos... — ela disse enquanto empurrava Bella porta afora. A morena por sua vez, acenou rapidamente para Jessica e fez um pequeno gesto pra mim que significava força.

Me senti automaticamente melhor. Mas quando a porta se fechou, voltei a ficar nervoso. Jess rapidamente segurou minha mão.

— Me desculpa, Eddie. Eu deveria ter te mandado uma mensagem...

— Tudo bem. — me apressei a assegurar. — Acho que foi um pouco injusto pedir isso a você. É claro que estaria com muita coisa na cabeça ontem.

— Ainda assim, deveria ter ligado. Mas não pude, não consegui. Eu... eu tive uma conversa muito difícil com Jared, mas eu quis vir aqui te ver. Eu queria te ver. Isso faz sentido?

Acenei freneticamente, mas antes que pudesse falar qualquer coisa, ouvi a batida na porta e a voz de Esme do outro lado.

— Edward, querido. O brunch está pronto, as pessoas já começaram a chegar. Acho melhor vocês dois descerem.

Eu bufei um pouco, mas murmurei uma resposta positiva, enquanto pegava a mão de Jessica e a apertava levemente. Eu esperava estar passando certa confiança pra ela, mas a verdade é que eu não sentia nenhuma.

.

.

Eu oficialmente odeio os brunchs da minha mãe. Eles são longos e cheios de atividades loucas, como um bingo para os adultos, corrida de saco para os jovens e palavras complicadas, como abóboda, alpendre e átrio. Sério, as vezes é enlouquecer ser filho de uma arquiteta/decoradora.

Bom, por causa de tudo isso, eu muito mal tive tempo de trocar duas palavras com a Jess. E eu sei que deveria estar nervoso, mas ainda que não goste de admitir, eu tinha me divertido bastante essa manhã com Jasper e as meninas. Portanto, quando fomos chamados para comer a sobremesa, fiquei positivamente surpreso com a organização da mesa. Alice tinha mexido uns pauzinhos para que Jesisca ficasse ao meu lado. Esme não pareceu se importar com seus planos desfeitos, então tudo ficou bem.

Lá pelo meio da comilança — sério, tinha muito mais comida ali do que eu imaginava — Jessica disse com a boca levemente suja de crème brulée:

— Esme, meu deus do céu... essa comida está obscenamente boa.

Antes que Esme falasse qualquer coisa, notei Bella corando uns 5 tons de vermelho do outro lado da mesa. O olhar tímido que ela me deu quando eu sorri pra ela foi encantador.

— Obrigada, querida. — minha mãe disse com uma risadinha de menina. — Mas as glórias são todas da Bella. Ela fez a maioria dos doces.

— Eu não, — Bella disse rapidamente — só dei um jeito em algumas coisinhas.

— Como é modesta essa menina. — todos riram e Jessica se voltou bem animada para Bella.

— Bella! Eu não sabia que você cozinhava tão bem assim! Meu deus! Estou terrivelmente com inveja. — todos riram do comentário, mas senti minha expressão escorregar.

— Ué, Jess... achei que cozinhava bem. — disse confuso.

— Eu? Nem um pouco. Muito mal sei fritar ovo. Meus irmãos é que cozinham lá em casa. — mais uma rodada de risadas. Eu sorri de forma automática, mas minha cabeça parecia uma confusão.

Eu jurava por tudo que era mais sagrado que a Marie sabia cozinhar como ninguém. Eu tinha lido várias passagens na Playlist sobre como ela tinha que cozinhar várias vezes, além de vários pratos que ela já tinha feito para alguém chamado J. Então agora eu estava bem surpreso de Jessica dizer que não sabia cozinhar.

Fiquei remoendo isso durante toda a refeição, mas não fiz mais nenhum comentário.

Percebi com certo prazer que Jess tinha se aproximado não só de Bella, como da minha mãe e irmã. Isso era bom, as quatro trocavam comentários amenos que pareciam diverti-las bastante.

Enquanto estava ali, fiquei observando Jessica e Bella, e de repente me questionei se eu tinha feito as deduções erradas. Quero dizer, as coisas estavam se tornando dolorosamente óbvias agora. Todos os pontos que eu parecia ignorar. Bella tinha grandes chances de ser minha Marie. Mas o que eu faria se ela fosse?

Quero dizer, e a Jessica? Nós nos dávamos bem, ela tinha vindo até aqui por mim e por mais que eu não soubesse ainda o que ela iria me falar... era ela que eu tinha chamado para sair. Eu não saberia o que fazer com ela caso meu interesse mudasse repentinamente.

Enquanto observava as duas, minha mãe se separou do grupo e veio até mim. Ela tinha um sorriso calmo no rosto.

— Querido, ela parece ótima. — sorri.

— Sim, ela é. — nós dois ficamos em silêncio durante um tempo, ambos olhando para as três garotas tagarelando sem parar apoiadas no balcão da minha cozinha. De repente, minha mãe riu.

— Sabe uma coisa engraçada? — eu neguei. — Eu sempre achei que você acabaria com Bella. — devo ter feito virado a cabeça que nem o exorcista, porque minha mãe riu mais ainda.

— O que? Esme, do que diabos você está falando? — para crédito dela, Esme teve a decência de parecer sem graça.

— Eu não sei, querido. Eu conheço os Swan's a muito tempo e Bella é uma menina muito encantadora. Ela parece um pouco reservada no início, mas depois que você a conhece, percebe o quão doce ela é. E bem, eu sempre achei que vocês tinham muita coisa em comum.

— Jura? — eu perguntei com a minha voz subindo uma oitava, eu sei que eu parecia levemente maníaco agora, mas não podia me conter.

— Juro. — Esme suspirou. — Mas acho que estava enganada, querido. Depois dessa manhã, depois de vê-lo agora... acho que estava errada. Porque foi absolutamente doce o jeito que olhava para Jessica agora. Então se gosta dela, querido, tem o meu apoio.

Ela se inclinou e me deu um beijo enquanto saía da cozinha, mas eu continuei ali parado, sem dizer nada. Eu não tinha ideia do que minha mãe achava que tinha visto, mas fiquei assustado. Eu não estava olhando para Jessica. Nem perto disso. Eu olhava Bella.

.

.

Depois que o brunch oficialmente acabou, eu disse a Jessica que a levaria em casa. Isso era, além de um gesto de cavalheirismo, uma forma para passarmos um tempo sozinhos e conversarmos. Jessica aceitou.

Mas dentro do carro, o silêncio foi esmagador. Eu só podia apostar que Jess estava pensando em todas as coisas que Jared tinha lhe dito ontem e em todas as coisas que ela me diria. Por minha vez, eu só conseguia pensar no que minha mãe havia dito e em todas as palavras que tinha lido naquela playlist.

\- Edward?! – pelo tom da voz dela, não era a primeira vez que me chamava. Suspirei.

\- Me desculpe, Jéssica. O que disse? – ela sorriu carinhosamente.

\- Minha casa é na esquina anterior.

\- Merda! Me desculpa, eu vou retornar agora. – ela acenou e continuamos em silêncio. Quando eu parei o carro, Jess se voltou para mim.

\- Edward... sobre ontem...

\- Sim? – disse ansiosamente.

\- Me desculpe por não te ligar. Eu quero dizer. Eu devia. Eu prometi que ligaria, mas ontem foi tão... argh! – ela resmungou e olhou para as próprias mãos. – Eu acho que fiz algo tão errado. Eu não devia ter me envolvido com você. De forma alguma. Eu e Jared, bem, ainda temos tantas coisas para resolver, tantas coisas... – ela me olhou de forma triste. – Eu achei que sabia de tanta coisa e agora...

Suspirei.

\- Eu imaginei que isso aconteceria. Você e Jared... tem algo não resolvido ali. Eu devia ter notado. Me desculpa. – ela se apressou em segurar minha mão.

\- Não. Não, Edward. Você não fez nada de errado. Você é tão doce e gentil e é exatamente o que eu precisava nesse momento, mas minha vida... bem, minha vida está uma loucura sem fim. E eu não acho...

Antes que ela pudesse ter qualquer reação, eu me inclinei e a beijei.

Sei que parecia errado, sei disso, mas eu precisava tirar isso do meu sistema. Precisava ter certeza de que as coisas com a Jessica não iam funcionar.

E aquele beijo era o que eu precisava para ter certeza.

Senti a surpresa dela quando a beijei, mas depois, lentamente, ela correspondeu ao beijo. Parecia um pouco receosa, mas ainda assim, tentou ao máximo possível relaxar os lábios. Seu gosto era doce, quase como se fosse feita de baunilha, mas no fundo, eu sabia que tinha algo errado.

Nossas mãos se chocaram no ar quando tentei segurar sua nuca e ela tentou apertar meus ombros. Rimos e nos separamos.

Eu estava longe de me sentir eufórico ou sem ar. E a expressão no rosto de Jess me disse que ela se sentia do mesmo jeito.

Bastou isso, um beijo, e nem tinha sido um beijo de língua, para perceber que aquilo não ia funcionar. Estávamos forçando uma situação. Não iriamos evoluir para um namoro, pelo menos eu achava que não.

De alguma maneira, começamos a rir. Uma risada baixa e esquisita que logo se tornou histérica e descontrolada.

\- Eu... eu sinto muito, Edward. Eu não queria rir, mas é que isso...

\- É ridículo. – eu completei por ela. – É ridículo. Me desculpe, Jess. Eu não devia ter te beijado assim, mas eu pensei que...

\- Era necessário. Eu entendo. Acho que eu ficaria pensando nisso também. Quero dizer, como seria me apaixonar por você, ou sequer beijar você.

\- Ficaria? – perguntei surpreso.

\- Claro, Edward. Quero dizer, eu aprecio muito a sua companhia e queria muito me apaixonar por você, mas...

\- Não se apaixonou, não é? – ela parecia sem graça ao negar.

\- E você? – cocei a nuca. Eu queria desesperadamente me apaixonar por Jessica, mas sendo sincero, não era tanto pela menina gentil, doce e educada que ela era, mas sim pela ideia que eu tinha de alguém num caderno.

E agora eu sabia que esse alguém provavelmente não era ela. E eu estava tentando não pensar que essa pessoa podia ser a Bella. Mas se tornava cada vez mais possível.

\- Não. Eu não estou apaixonado por você. Sinto muito, Jessica.

\- Pelo que? – ela disse segurando carinhosamente minha mão.

\- Eu queria estar. Mas não estou. Isso faz sentido? – ela riu.

\- Faz sim. Faz todo sentido, Eddie. Pra falar a verdade, se eu fosse esperta, teria me apaixonado por você no primeiro encontro. Mas o coração quer o que o coração quer.

\- E o seu quer o Jared, certo? – ela enrolou uma mecha de cabelo entre os dedos.

\- Bem, eu não sei ao certo. Eu achava que tínhamos terminado, mas agora não tenho mais tanta certeza. – sorrimos um para o outro. – Que bagunça, certo?

Dei de ombros, quem era eu para julgá-la. Eu tinha o caderno clandestino de alguém. Para piorar, eu achava até hoje mais cedo que esse alguém era ela. Eu não podia falar muito sobre certezas.

\- Acho que eu não estou na posição de julgar a bagunça de ninguém. Como você disse, o coração quer o que o coração quer. - ela riu.

\- Certo. E o seu quer a Bella. – me senti engasgando com o ar. Tinha muita certeza que devia ter os olhos esbugalhados agora e fazia movimentos com a boca como se fosse um peixe fora d'água. Mas pra crédito dela, Jess não riu de mim, ela apenas afagou minha mão carinhosamente. – Me desculpe por falar isso assim, Edward. Mas vendo vocês dois hoje...

\- O que tem nós dois hoje? – minha garganta parecia seca, mas me forcei a perguntar.

\- Bem, - ela disse um tanto sem graça. – Parecia dolorosamente óbvio. Você e Bella... sei que me disse que não eram amigos até recentemente, mas não sei. Vocês combinam.

Fiz um gesto de desdém e tentei desviar o rosto, mas Jessica riu e apertou minha mão.

\- Eu falo sério, Edward. Talvez você devesse considerar isso.

\- O que? – eu guinchei. – Eu e a Swan? Ela me ode... – parei no meio da frase. Eu não podia mais dizer isso. Bella poderia até não ter ido muito com a minha cara no passado, mas ela mesma já disse que nunca me odiou. Reformulei minha frase. – Eu e Bella... não sabemos nada um do outro.

\- Mais um motivo para que você a convide para sair. Que mal teria nisso? – por algum motivo, pensar em chamar Bella para sair fazia meu corpo ter duas reações adversas: eu queria sorrir ao mesmo tempo que sentia meus olhos arregalarem e minhas mãos suarem.

\- Não é uma boa ideia. – Jessica suspirou e balançou a cabeça.

\- Você que sabe. Seja como for, Edward, acho que você vai perceber que não pode ser apenas amigo dela. – dito isso, ela abriu a porta do carro e me olhou por cima do ombro. Ela parecia um pouco incerta sobre o que fazer a seguir, por isso sorri. O que deve ter relaxado ela, já que se inclinou para me dar um abraço.

\- Mais uma vez, sinto muito por isso, Jessica. É só que... eu pensei que você era uma pessoa... – ela franziu as sobrancelhas e eu tratei de me remediar. – Quer dizer, achei que fosse A pessoa, sabe? Mas... – minha voz morreu lentamente e eu lhe dei um sorriso amarelo.

\- Não se preocupe, Edward. Você não fez nada, eu que deveria me desculpar por toda essa situação com o Jared. – nós rimos. – É meio ridículo, certo?

\- Não, Jess. Não é não. São seus sentimentos. E você precisa ter absoluta certeza sobre isso. Não se preocupe, eu vou ficar bem.

\- Tudo bem. – ela acenou, mas ainda parecia reticente em sair. – Então... nos vemos na escola?

Ela mordeu o lábio inferior e me questionei se tinha pegado aquela mania com a Bella.

\- Claro, Jess. Nos vemos na escola, mas você pode me ligar se quiser conversar. – a sobrancelha levantada me disse que ela estava em dúvida. – Não se preocupe, você pode. Somos amigos.

\- Somos amigos. – ela repetiu, quase que testando as palavras. Depois sorriu docemente e saiu do carro.

Eu suspirei e olhei para a rua coberta de neve.

\- Somos amigos. – repeti. A diferença é que agora estava pensando em Bella.

* * *

 **[N/A]: Sim! Esse capítulo demorou um milhão de anos para acontecer. Me processe! Mas Parece que nosso menino Edward está abrindo os olhos(FINALMENTE!).** **Não vou abandonar a fanfic, inclusive, quero usar esse tempo no fim do ano para acelerar os capítulos. Então apertem os cintos!** **Já sabem, me deixe uma review com a sua opinião e blá blá blá!**

 **Beijos,** **Ina! - 04/12/2019**


End file.
